Fools Sin
by BAEK SEJOO
Summary: [COMPLETED] Masa lalu menjadikan Park Chanyeol sebagai obsesi dan Byun Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan pengawalnya itu. Bahkan dengan cara hina terbodoh sekalipun. CHANBAEK/YAOI/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**REBORN**

* * *

"Aku butuh pengawal baru," itu terdengar seperti hembusan angin di gurun pasir, tanpa aba-aba dan menyapa dalam selang detik beberapa saja. Langkah kakinya menapak tenang dengan iringan sol sepatu keras yang ia kenakan, menggema bersama kalimat miliknya.

"Muda dan tangguh." Ia menambahi.

Kedua belah daun pintu ruangannya terbuka lebar. Plankat di atas meja menuliskan sebait nama Byun Baekhyun ia hampiri dan menempatkan dirinya duduk di balik meja. Sipitnya menatap dingin sejurus sekretarisnya yang setia mengikuti dan berujar kembali.

"Aku membutuhkan seorang pengawal yang dapat mengawalku selama 24 jam penuh." Sambungnya. "Kau sudah harus memberiku beberapa nama dalam minggu ini."

Oh Sehun, sekretarisnya memberikan anggukan tanggap kepada majikannya itu.

"Saya mengerti," ucapnya tegas.

Byun Baekhyun lantas membawa pandangan di atas meja miliknya. Beberapa dokumen terbuka menyambut indera meraung dingin meminta perhatian. Pojokan kanan terbawah tersemat namanya dimana ia harus membubuhkan sebuah tanda tangan disana.

"Katakan apa jadwalku hari ini." Disela goresan tintanya, Baekhyun bertanya. Sehun cepat-cepat membuka tablet di tangan dan mulai merangkai kalimat penjelas akan jadwal Baekhyun. Pertemuan dengan Dewan di jam 10 yang di sambung dengan makan siang bersama dengan keluarga besar Byun.

"Tuan Yunho yang mengatur pertemuan ini." Jelas Sehun. Yunho merupakan saudara tertua Baekhyun sekaligus sulung dari keluarga besar Byun.

Baekhyun menghentikan teliti matanya pada teraan dokumen di meja, satu sudut bibir menarik satu kedutan kecut lalu meneleng kepalanya tak percaya.

Sehun melihatnya dalam diam tanpa bertanya pun tau apa maksud dari celah ejekan itu.

"Katakan jika aku tidak akan hadir," Baekhyun berujar setelahnya.

"Tapi Tuan Besar Byun juga akan hadir." Sehun tak ingin memberikan bantahan namun penolakan berulang Baekhyun hanya akan mencela posisinya sendiri. Ini pertemuan keluarga, bukanlah hal yang rutin terjadi. Hanya sesekali dan seharusnya Baekhyun memperhatikan sikap baiknya kepada anggota keluarga yang lain. Terlebih dengan adanya Tuan Besar, kiranya bisa membuat Baekhyun sedikit melunak dan menurunkan sedikit angkuh dirinya.

Namun Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun, si bungsu tidak tau diri—saudaranya menyematkan panggilan itu untuknya, beralasan bagaimana setiap tingkah juga lakunya selama ini.

"Aku harus pergi ke proyek Bungsal, itu hampir 70% benar?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya." Jawabnya. Lelaki dengan jabatan sebagai sekretaris itu tak lagi memberikan ujaran lanjutan alih-alih membaca jadwal Baekhyun selanjutnya.

Baekhyun mendengarkan dalam diam dan menyelesaikan dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani bersamaan dengan penjelasan Sehun di depannya.

"Anggota Parlemen Yoon telah bergabung dengan perusahaan Daewon, mereka menyetujui kontrak lanjutan proyek terdahulu sampai akhir tahun depan. Beritanya baru saja dirilis pagi ini."

"Selalu saja mencampur adukkan politik dengan bisnis," sindir Baekhyun tak peduli. "Tentu saja dia harus melakukannya jika tak ingin terancap bangkrut seperti Jung."

Daewon merupakan perusahaan milik Siwon, saudara kedua Baekhyun. Pribadinya sama layaknya Yunho, merasa paling hebat namun bukan apa-apa tanpa nama Byun di belakang nama mereka.

Keduanya selalu bertingkah seperti dua saudara akrab yang mendukung satu sama lain. Jung Co. merupakan perusahaan Yunho dan Daewon milik Siwon selalu terlibat dalam projek besar dengan tepuk tangan publik menggelegar menyambut setiap keberhasilan yang mereka capai.

Publik hanya tak tau jika hutang melilit mereka dan lutut tertekuk memohon sekarung uang kepada saudara mereka yang lain.

Soojung bukanlah tujuan yang tepat, dia merupakan satu-satunya perempuan dalam silsilah Byun bersaudara. Tumpuan hidupnya hanya bergantung kepada suaminya Jongin, ia bahkan tak memiliki 20% pembagian warisan dari Byun. Soojung bukanlah apa-apa, kecuali senyum angkuh dan hidup gelamor yang ia pamerkan tiap detik.

Baekhyun terkadang merasa lucu. Saudara perempuan satu-satunya itu terlihat seperti tak punya harga diri, terkadang ia seperti sampah dengan modal lipstick merah menghiasi tiap kata tajam yang ia miliki. Itu adalah topeng, kulit topeng yang sama sampahnya untuk menutupi kenyataan sebenarnya.

Tidak ada yang tau, termasuk Yunho dan Siwon tentang apa yang Soojung miliki dibalik sarkasme hidupnya. Jongin adalah pria sempurna, muda dan kaya raya yang beruntung bisa Soojung miliki. Pernikahan mereka adalah ikatan klasik tentang perjodohan, Soojung menyukainya hanya dalam satu kali pandang. Sebenarnya Jongin pun terlihat seperti itu, keduanya terlihat sempurna, sesempurna berlian yang menghiasi lentik jemari Soojung di altar hari itu.

Namun semuanya melebur bagaimana Baekhyun mendapati Jongin yang lain. Pria itu urakan, sifatnya masih lebih baik daripada Soojung hanya saja gandengan tangan pria lain pada lengannya menghancurkan segalanya. Baekhyun melihatnya, berulang sampai di tahun kedua pernikahan sampah milik saudara perempuannya itu.

Sebagai seorang dominant, nyatanya Jongin memiliki ketertarikan lebih besar kepada submissive daripada wanita. Itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan di era sekarang, hanya saja keluarga Kim tak menyukai hal itu. Jongin masih di anggap menyimpang dengan aib bersamanya. Dan Soojung tak lebih masker yang ia pakai untuk menutupi aib mereka. Nyatanya walau mereka memakai cincin pernikahan yang sama, Jongin tetap berada di atas kamar apartemen kekasih prianya itu. Masih segar dalam ingatan Baekhyun sebeku apa Jongin hari itu, ia melihat Baekhyun seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa tanpa pasokan oksigen yang seharusnya mengisi paru-paru.

Itu kemudian menjadi sebuah perawalan yang lain. Jongin memohon seperti pengemis tak tau malu kepada Baekhyun yang memiliki umur 5 tahun di bawahnya. Sifatnya berubah menjadi perhatian tiba-tiba, pun semua investasi kepada perusahaan binaan Baekhyun. Dan itu masih berjalan hingga detik ini.

Baekhyun ingin tertawa, kadang sampai terbahak. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah tertarik dalam polemik rumah tangga saudaranya. Baekhyun melupakannya kadang-kadang namun Jongin memutar otak kotornya agar berubah semakin picik. Keadaan pelik adalah kesempatan dan Baekhyun benar mencintai situasi itu.

Inti dari segalanya adalah keluarga besar Byun adalah omong kosong. Kata keluarga hanyalah bungkus luar sedang kenyataan perseteruan internal seperti bom waktu yang meledak tanpa kontrol.

Dengki hati memenuhi semakin tinggi. Kesehatan memburuk satu-satunya orangtua yang dimiliki saudara itu harusnya mampu mengubah keras hati mereka menjadi lunak. Namun tidak seperti itu. uang adalah segalanya, persen adalah tujuan mengapa ramah tamah keakraban selalu mencoba mereka perlihatkan kepada Byun si Tuan Besar.

Keselamatan perlahan menjadi ancaman. Semuanya berjalan sehalus sutra, tak terbaca. Sayangnya mereka adalah iblis haus harta yang sama. Si bungsu Byun adalah bidikan utama, si bocah kurang ajar yang sialnya memiliki persen lebih besar diantara 3 saudara tertua.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tak terkecoh, namun tapakan kaki kedua saudara laki-lakinya semakin dekat dan seharusnya Baekhyun tau jika nyawanya adalah incaran yang sebenarnya.

:::

Baekhyun benar melewatkan makan siang keluarga besar Byun hari itu. Ia meninggalkan ruangannya dan bergerak pergi menuju Bungsal tanpa sedikitpun peduli dengan manisan lidah yang mungkin tengah ketiga saudaranya itu lakukan. Baekhyun tidak peduli, sebenarnya ia tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya.

"Saya sudah memiliki 10 nama terbaik dalam kelas masing-masing." Pada perjalanan sekembali mereka dari lahan proyek Bungsal Sehun berujar bersama dengan satu map yang ia buka.

Baekhyun menaruh minatnya cepat dan menerima map itu dan mulai meneliti satu per satu profil yang tertera di dalam sana.

"Aku ingin melihat proses rekrutnya secara langsung." Kata Baekhyun. "Aku ingin dilakukan hari ini."

Sehun memberikan anggukan cepat dan berbicara pada ponselnya. Mobil melaju membelah jalanan kembali menuju gedung utama B&H Corp., perusahaan milik Baekhyun. Lantai 10 merupakan tujuan Baekhyun dengan proses rekrutmen yang ia minta dilakukan hari itu.

Para bawahan menyambut kedatangan CEO itu dalam bungkukkan badan hormat menyertai langkah Baekhyun menduduki satu-satunya kursi yang berada di dalam ruang luas itu.

Di depannya terdapat 10 pria berbadan tegap dengan picingan mata tajam pada depan pandangan mereka. Mereka adalah sosok pengawal sempurna dengan kemampuan bela diri terbaik pada kelas masing-masing.

Baekhyun memperhatikan lagi, satu per satu sembari sesekali melihat lembaran map di tangan. Pria dengan perawakan kecil itu membuka asal pada lembaran map dan membaca teraan profil di atas halaman.

Park Chanyeol, itu adalah profil nama yang tertera disana.

Alis Baekhyun berjengit satu menyadari betapa familiarnya nama itu. Ia melihat foto yang tersemat sebelum membawa pandangannya kembali pada jejeran pria bertubuh tegap di depannya itu.

Satu yang bertubuh paling tinggi memiliki paras yang sama akan lembar foto di atas kertas milik Baekhyun. Dia Park Chanyeol—

 _Park Chanyeol…_

"Kau." Baekhyun menunjuk dengan dagunya kepada sosok tinggi itu. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan mengujarkan dengan cepat si pemilik nama yang atasannya itu tunjuk.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Pria bertubuh paling tinggi itu tersentak kecil namun dengan cepat mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Ia mengambil cepat selangkah maju—membiarkan Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan leluasa.

Hening gaung ruang itu menyelimuti. Tak ada kecoh suara apapun dengan tanda tanya menyertai pikiran masing-masing tentang apa yang hendak pemilik B&H itu lakukan. Sehun melirik Baekhyun sesekali namun tak memiliki ide atas apa yang pikirkan oleh atasannya itu. Ia memilih diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun bersama telitian matanya akan sosok tegap bernamakan Park Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun seolah terjebak dalam pikirannya seorang diri. Nama Park Chanyeol mengisi setiap penggalan memori miliknya, perlahan merambat naik dan mengingatkan Baekhyun segera untuk pemilik nama Park Chanyeol yang lain.

Itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Baekhyun miliki dalam siklus hidupnya. Ketidaksengajaan yang sama merupakan hal yang wajar. Pun untuk nama Park Chanyeol, pun menjadi sama adanya.

Baekhyun menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya _. Menarik,_ merupakan penilaian sepihak yang ia dapatkan. Sosok tegap itu terlihat menyakinkan benar namun Baekhyun ingin bukti yakin yang lain.

"1:9." Baekhyun mencetus tiba-tiba. Pelototan mata yang bersamaan menjadi reaksi yang sama. Itu merupakan hal yang gila, mengadu para tenaga keamanan yang sama untuk sebuah kompetisi merupakan hal yang normal di lakukan, tapi 1:9… itu diluar batas.

Namun Baekhyun sekali lagi tak peduli. Punggung sempitnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi empuk yang ia duduki dengan jemari bertautan satu sama lain, sama akan sipitnya yang nyaris tak berkedip menatap Chanyeol di depan sana.

Pria itu tersadar cepat jika ia bisa menjadi kandidat yang terpilih. Itu adalah kesempatan dan yang harus Chanyeol lakukan adalah membuktikannya. Lantas Chanyeol memulainya pertama kali. Kepalan tangannya sekeras batu melayang pada satu per satu tubuh rekan sejawatnya di devisi keamanan B&H.

Tendangannya ia arahkan tanpa tarikan sedikitpun, begitu keras melayang di udara menghantam satu persatu teman-teman devisinya. Chanyeol hanya harus menjadi yang terakhir yang bertahan maka ia bisa mendapatkan posisi yang mereka perebutkan.

Baekhyun memperhatikannya tanpa suara. Baku hantan dan tubuh tumbang akibat pukulan Chanyeol di lantai bahkan tak menarik ibanya sama sekali. Beberapa terkapar, sebagain besar berdarah dan Chanyeol hanya satu-satunya yang berdiri dengan kepalan tangan batu yang sama.

Menarik, itu masih kesimpulan yang ia miliki untuk sosok tinggi yang tengah melayangkan pukulannya itu.

"Hentikan." Tenang suara Baekhyun menghentikan tinjuan Chanyeol di udara. Keluh sakit dari ke sembilan orang di lantai Baekhyun indahkan alih-alih bangkit dari duduknya dengan selembar profil Chanyeol yang ia genggam.

Tak harus bertanya, semua orang tau jika Park Chanyeol-lah yang terpilih.

:::

Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya Chanyeol. Ia melompat seperti orang bodoh di antara nafas kepayahan temannya di lantai ketika pemilik B&H itu meninggalkan ruangan. Seruannya menggema sampai ke seluruh sudut dann lagi mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

Tulang sendi jemarinya terluka dengan lelehan darah miliknya berbaur dengan teman sejawatnya yang lain, rasanya perih luar biasa tapi Chanyeol terlalu sibuk meluapkan kebahagiannya disana.

Akhirnya setelah nyaris 5 tahun berada di devisi keamanan B&H kini Chanyeol memiliki kenaikan jabatan. Isunya jika berhasil ia akan di tempatkan pada kelompok pengawalan langsung CEO itu. Jika kinerjanya bagus tentu perannya akan di anggap penting dan buahnya adalah gaji berlimpah yang ia dapatkan sebagai imbalan.

Jadi yang Chanyeol harus lakukan sekarang adalah menunjukkan kinerjanya dan semua pundi dalam kepalanya itu bisa berakhir di dalam rekening miliknya.

" _YES YES YESSSS_!" Chanyeol berseru untuk kesekian kalinya lagi sebelum berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Pemilik B&H yang menjadi atasannya telah menghilang pada ujung lorong menyisakan satu staff yang menuntun Chanyeol pada embanan pekerjaannya yang baru.

:::

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lama bersama desak nafas lelah menderu di udara. Pinggulnya bergetar akan orgasme yang baru saja di raihnya. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya sedang surai peraknya lembab oleh keringat yang sama.

"Ahh…" Geraman itu terdengar diikuti lelahan panas yang Baekhyun rasakan di dalam tubuhnya. Sehun di atasnya menggulingkan tubuh cepat pada sisian tempat tidur lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang lelaki mungil itu.

"Pulanglah," Baekhyun berbisik nyaris tanpa suara. "Aku ingin sendiri malam ini." Ia menarik selimut lebih tinggi sembari memunggungi Sehun di belakangnya.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu melihatnya dalam diam namun tak membantah segera turun dari tempat tidur. Pakaian miliknya di lantai ia pungut _ogah-ogahan_ lalu mengenakannya setengah hati.

"Ah, ya…" Baekhyun berbalik badan lagi dan menatap Sehun. "Berikan jadwalku pada Park Chanyeol dan katakan padanya jika ia sudah mulai tinggal disini besok."

"Apa?" Sehun tersentak kaget. "Tinggal denganmu?" rahangnya jatuh—mencolos tak percaya.

"Mengapa? Kau ingin aku yang mengatakannya sendiri?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan nada tak suka.

"Kau tak bilang jika dia harus tinggal bersamamu juga."

"Kau pikir apa maksud mengawal selama 24 jam?" sarkasme itu membuat Sehun terdiam. Baekhyun telah berbalik badan kembali dan memejamkan mata.

Sehun mendengus tanpa suara dan mengancingi celananya dengan cepat. Ia melangkah menuju Baekhyun, membungkuk dan memberikan sebuah kecupan pada kening lelaki itu.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun tak memberikan sahutan dan mengantar kepergian Sehun dalam dengkuran halus. Tanpa tau untuk sekedar peduli bagaimana raut kecewa memenuhi paras lelaki Oh itu.

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

Waktu ngetik ini aku seperti déjà vu dengan drama K2, mungkin karna unsur pengawal-mengawalnya kali ya kkk~ ada yang nonton dramanya? :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai ketemu di chap 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**They Said, He's Worst**

* * *

" _Han Dongjun?"_

" _Hadir!"_

" _Kim Yunhee?"_

" _Hadir!"_

" _Park Chanyeol?"_

" _Hadir!"_

 _Sahutan pelan itu menyentak Baekhyun dalam lamunan, dia menoleh sedang sipitnya mengerjab memperhatikan anak laki-laki yang menempatkan dirinya duduk_ di sampingnya tiba-tiba.

Park Chanyeol.

 _Diam-diam Baekhyun mengulang dalam hati. Matanya berpendar jatuh pada nama pengenal pada dada—memastikan sekali lagi jika nama itu benar pemilik lelaki yang menjadi teman sebangkunya._

 _Mata anak itu anjing mengerjab lagi, sekali dua kali dan dia tak sadar ketika rahangnya terbuka dengan ekspresi konyol menatapi sisian wajah lelaki berambut ikal itu._

Dia tampan… _Baekhyun berguman dalam hati. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas tanpa alasan dan Baekhyun memalu akan dirinya sendiri._

 _Merasa diperhatikan, Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun. Bulatnya berpendar datar namun nyatanya itu terlihat dingin bagi Baekhyun. Si pemilik rambut kelam itu tersentak luar biasa, matanya melebar dan dia lekas menunduk menyembunyikan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol._

" _Apa?" suara serak berat itu pun serupa akan raut wajahnya terlontar pada Baekhyun. Siswa dengan nama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu cepat-cepat menggeleng, sedang wajah kian terasa panas disana._

 _Chanyeol melihat itu dengan decakan tanpa mampu menahan kata dari mulutnya pula, "dasar aneh," si tinggi itu menggeleng tak acuh dan kembali membawa pandangannya pada depan kelas._

 _Jantung Baekhyun berdebar tanpa mampu Baekhyun cegah. Diam-diam, sipitnya mencuri lirikkan sekali lagi pada Chanyeol sedang tangan meremas kain seragamnya seolah itu mampu menahan debaran yang kian menggila._

Memang aneh.

…

Chanyeol menerima tablet yang Sehun anggurkan padanya dengan bingung. Dia menatap layar datar itu sekali kemudian beralih pada Sehun di depannya.

"Itu jadwal Presdir," Sehun menjelaskan.

Chanyeol berguman paham dan mulai mempelajari jadwal Bosnya hari itu. Sebagian besar adalah pertemuan satu dan pertemuan yang lain. Berpindah pada tempat satu ke tempat yang lain.

"Presdir juga meminta agar kau tinggal bersamanya mulai hari ini." Sehun menyambung lagi dengan nada tak suka.

Ujaran itu menarik perhatian Chanyeol dari layar sedang keningnya lagi berkerut bingung. Tak ada yang memberitau Chanyeol jika pekerjaannya tetap berlangsung bahkan ketika urusan perkantoran telah usai. Namun pikirnya itu menjadi hal yang wajar dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengawal pemilik perusahaan dimana dia bekerja dan dia urung untuk bertanya jauh.

"Saya mengerti," angguk Chanyeol akhirnya.

Sehun berlalu pergi dari sana, menuju ruangan milik Baekhyun dengan perasaan tak suka yang masih menggorogotinya sejak semalam.

…

 ** _Nama: Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _Usia: 28 tahun_**

 ** _Status: Menikah_**

Sepasang sipit itu sontak berhenti pada satu kalimat yang tertera di atas layar tablet di tangannya. Ujung jemarinya mengetuk sisian alat canggih itu dengan raut datar menatapinya dalam diam.

 _Dia sudah menikah._

Baekhyun membatin dalam dirinya sendiri.

 ** _Pasangan: Han Woori_**

 ** _Usia: 28 tahun_**

Sudut bibirnya tiba-tiba tertarik miring membaca nama yang tertera sebagai pasangan Chanyeol itu.

 _Mereka sudah menikah ternyata._

Sekali lagi senyum miring tersungging pada sudut bibir sebelum melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya.

 ** _Anak: Park Deokjun_**

 _Bahkan sudah memiliki anak juga._

 ** _Usia: 7 tahun_**

Baekhyun menahan tawa yang nyaris meledak. Chanyeol pasti memiliki kisah cinta tak ubahnya akan drama. Menikah muda dengan seorang anak berumur 7 tahun yang mereka miliki sebagai buah pernikahan itu.

Menarik adalah kesimpulan yang Baekhyun gumamkan sebelum layar tablet itu menggelap setelah dia matikan. Punggungnya bergerak pelan mengubah posisi bersandar pada kursi kebesaran miliknya lalu memutarnya sekali menghadap dinding kaca besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan atas kota di luar sana.

Satu dekade lebih telah terlewati begitu saja. Sudah lama sekali dan Baekhyun tak pernah berpikir jika akhirnya suatu hari ingatannya dipaksa berputar kembali dan konyolnya Baekhyun bahkan tak ingin mencegah dan membiarkan semua itu mengalir begitu saja seperti embun menetesi dedaunan.

 _Semuanya terasa dingin._

…

Rahang Baekhyun menegang sedang sipitnya tajam menatap pada pria setengah baya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu. Kepala botaknya seolah berkilap dipantulkan oleh cahaya lampu yang berada di langit-langit ruangan.

"Jadi Presdir Byun, ayo kita membuat semua ini menjadi lebih mudah." Kim Chul Ho berkata lagi. Sudut matanya melirik Baekhyun dengan tangan bergerak perlahan memotong _steak_ di atas piringnya. Satu potongan kecil dia bawa di atas piring Baekhyun dengan senyum separuh yang membuat Baekhyun hendak muntah di atas mejanya.

"Aku akan memberikan penawaran 30% asal kau datang menemuiku malam ini," ujung garpunya mengetuk piring dengan pelan, menghasilkan dentingan kecil memecah sunyi ruangan itu. "Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tak segera memberikan tanggapan. Gelas tinggi miliknya dia ambil dan menatap gelombang kecil dari dalam wadah itu penuh minat. Warnanya merah dengan perpaduan ungu bersama aroma pahit terkecapi samar ketika lidahnya bersentuhan lembut dengan cairan anggur itu.

"Kudengar perusahaan Anda mengalami kemorosotan sejak tahun lalu," Baekhyun meletakkan gelasnya dengan anggun. Pandangannya dia alihkan pada pria tua di depannya itu dengan ekspresi datar pada wajah kentara terlihat.

"Apa yang Anda katakan Presdir Byun?" Presdir Kim terkekeh. "Itu hanya kabar burung, orang-orang memang gemar menyebarkan berita seperti itu 'kan?"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menyahut dengan senyum miring tersungging kini.

Kekehan Presdir Kim menghilang digantikan tegang meliputi wajahnya tuanya. Suasana ringan yang dia coba bangun meruntuh seketika dan duduknya berubah tak nyaman tiba-tiba.

"Saya sebenarnya sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar hal itu dan sebenarnya hari ini saya ingin menawarkan sedikit bantuan," Baekhyun berkata tenang.

"Apa?"

"Tapi sekarang saya berubah pikiran," Baekhyun menyembunyikan tawa. "Maaf Presdir Kim, tapi 30% sahammu tidak berarti apapun dengan situasi seperti ini." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya setelah itu dan merapikan setelannya sesaat.

"Jika saya bisa memberi saran, berhentilah bermain kotor seperti ini. Anda terlihat sangat menjijikkan sampai membuat nafsu makanku hilang." Dia meninggalkan senyum miring sekali lagi sebelum benar meninggalkan meja itu.

Pintu tertutup dalam bantingan tanpa peduli bagaimana pria setengah baya itu melihatnya dengan murka.

Baekhyun tak peduli. Rahangnya masih sekeras batu dan hanya melihat ekspresinya itu, cukup memberitau Sehun jika pertemuannya dengan Presdir Kim tidaklah berjalan dengan baik.

"Singkirkan tua bangka itu." Baekhyun berucap dingin dalam langkah besar-besar ditapakinya. "Juga batalkan seluruh jadwalku hari ini." dia menyambung.

Sehun mengikuti dengan anggukan paham sebagai respon dan tak bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi juga alasan mengapa Baekhyun meninggalkan jadwalnya begitu saja. Sedang Chanyeol pada sisi Sehun melihat presdir muda itu dengan tak paham.

Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menguntai kata setelah itu. Ketiganya segera meninggalkan gedung restoran, masuk ke dalam mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai.

"Antarkan Presdir pulang." Sehun berkata pada Chanyeol.

Pengawal itu mengangguk paham dan mulai membelah jalanan kembali. Diam-diam melalui kaca spion, Chanyeol mencuri pandang dan menemukan bosnya itu terpejam di belakang sana.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Chanyeol menyimpan tanya dalam dirinya sendiri.

…

"Pekerjaanmu hari ini sudah selesai, kau bisa pergi." Sehun berkata tepat setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan mobil dan menahan Chanyeol yang hendak mengikuti langkah presdir itu mamasuki kediamannya.

"Bagaimana dengan nanti malam?" tanya Chanyeol teringat tentang apa yang Sehun katakan tentang jadwalnya pagi tadi.

Sehun menghela nafas sesaat, tiba-tiba saja teringat jika mulai hari ini Chanyeol-lah yang akan menemani Baekhyun di rumah menggantikan _apa yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya_ selama ini. Sehun menahan kesal dengan tangan terkepal menatap Chanyeol tak suka.

"Aku akan menghubungimu." Putus Sehun akhirnya. Dia segera bergegas pergi mengejar Baekhyun lagi menyisakan tatapan kebingungan Chanyeol disana.

 _Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini?_

Chanyeol berdecak.

…

Pintu Baekhyun tutup dalam bantingan. Dasi yang mengikat lehernya dia lepaskan kasar dengan langkah menghentak memasuki rumah. Emosinya meluap sedang tengkuknya meremang hanya dengan penggalan ingatan akan pembicaraannya dengan Presdir Kim sebelumnya.

Baekhyun hanya ingin mandi, berendam selama mungkin dengan harapan kepalanya dapat mendingin kembali.

"Baek…" Sehun datang dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Pergilah Sehun." Baekhyun menyela sembari masuk ke dalam kamar. Sehun mengindahi dan ikut masuk ke dalam sana.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dia menyentuhmu?" Sehun bertanya khawatir.

Baekhyun tak menjawab sedang kerja tangan terburu membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Celana dia tanggalkan, diikuti celana dalam dan terakhir kemejanya pula. Baekhyun telanjang tanpa peduli Sehun yang menatapnya panas dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Air mengisi _bath up_ sampai penuh dan Baekhyun menuangkan asal aroma terapi kesukaannya ke dalam air itu sebelum membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam sana.

Seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam di dalam bak itu, sedang kepala bersandar dengan sepasang kelopak ikut dia pejamkan pula.

Dari ambang pintu Sehun melihat Baekhyun khawatir. Beribu pertanyaan menguap sedang resah kian banyak menumpuk akan keadaan Baekhyun. Sehun mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, terlebih jika Baekhyun harus melalui hal-hal seperti ini. _Lagi._

Mengabaikan tentang Baekhyun yang mungkin akan marah, Sehun bukannya beranjak pergi alih-alih ikut melepas pakaiannya dan menghampiri Baekhyun di dalam _bath up._ Sehun masuk ke dalam sana, tanpa kata dan tak peduli bagaimana Baekhyun melotot tak suka atas yang dilakukan oleh pria yang menjadi sekretarisnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" lelaki bertubuh kecil itu bertanya.

Sehun tak menjawab dan menarik Baekhyun dari posisinya. Dia mengisi tempat Baekhyun sebelumnya lantas menempatkan tubuh kecil itu di atas pangkuan. Punggung Baekhyun bersandar pada dada Sehun sedang satu lengan Sehun memeluk perut datar itu dengan lembut.

"Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun menegur tak suka. Dia bangkit dengan segera dari posisi itu namun lengan Sehun menanhannya disana.

"Jangan pelit seperti ini Baek, aku juga ingin berendam." Sehun menyahut acuh.

"Keluar dari _bath up_ -ku, kau pikir apa yang tengah kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menyalak.

"Memelukmu…" sekali lagi Sehun menyahut ucapan bosnya itu dengan ringan. Dagu runcingnya jatuh di atas pundak Baekhyun sedang hidung mulai mengendus aroma alami tubuh itu melalui ceruk lehernya.

Baekhyun meremang dengan nafas panas Sehun mengenai kulit lehernya. Itu aneh bagaimana otot tegangnya mengendur perlahan dan Baekhyun tak sadar ketika mulai menyamankan diri di atas dada bidang itu.

"Ingin bercerita padaku?" Sehun bertanya dengan bisikan lembut mengalun dalam indera Baekhyun. Sepasang kelopak itu menyayu dalam ketenangan, perlahan terpejam.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dia seperti Kris…"

Sehun tertegun. Jawaban singkat itu telah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan situasi apa yang Baekhyun alami.

"Sttt tak apa…" Sehun membelai sisian wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang lain. Juntaian rambut Baekhyun, Sehun mainkan dengan lembut mengirimkan friksi nyaman yang benar Baekhyun butuhkan. "Aku akan mengurusnya untukmu."

Baekhyun meremas lengan Sehun di dalam air yang memeluk perutnya tiba-tiba. Cengkramannya berubah kian erat dengan ujung kuku menekan kulit Sehun sampai menyisakan bekas goresan disana.

"Aku benci…" Baekhyun meringis, bibirnya bergetar dan tak mampu Baekhyun cegah pelupuknya tumpah mengaliri pipinya. "Aku… ingin sekali membunuhnya…"

…

Chanyeol menatap sekali lagi jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan lalu bergantian pada gedung sekolah di depannya itu. Senyumnya kian merekah ketika bel terdengar berdentang diikuti dengan anak-anak yang berhamburan keluar dari setiap kelas.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan melambai pada satu sosok yang telah berhasil ditemukannya itu.

"Deokjun!"

"Appa!" seruan bocah laki-laki itu pecah di antara riuh yang dihasilkan oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Deokjun berlari menuju Chanyeol dan melompat segera dalam pelukan orangtuanya itu.

"Auh!" Chanyeol pura-pura mengaduh kala lutut Deokjun tak sengaja menendang rusuknya.

"Hehe…" bukannya merasa bersalah, anak itu malah memberikan cengiran dengan giginya yang menyembul lucu. "Appa ayo kita makan ramen di kedai Bibi Yuki, aku sudah rindu sekali~" Deokjun merengek di atas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita makan di rumah, Ibu pasti sudah memasakkan menu yang enak."

Deokjun memberikan gelengan dengan bibir mengerucut, "Ibu tidak," katanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa bingung.

"Ibu yang bilang sendiri," anak itu menyahut.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan dengusan. _Woori kau benar-benar…_ Chanyeol mengecam dalam hati dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, jadi kita makan ramen hari ini?" ajak Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya-ya! Ramen Bibi Yuki!" seru Deokjun.

Chanyeol tertawa akan reaksi antusias itu. Deokjun di tuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Dia sendiri mengisi belakang kemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobil kembali.

"Apa ini mobil baru Appa?" tanya Deokjun.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Ini mobil kantor,"

"Mobilnya keren!" Deokjun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Eung!" angguk Deokjun semangat.

"Kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan dengan mobil keren?"

"Ya-ya! Ayo~"

Sekali lagi, polah anaknya itu berhasil menciptakan tawa bagi Chanyeol.

…

Chanyeol mustinya tak harus terkejut ketika dia dan Deokjun pulang di saat yang bersamaan sosok Woori baru saja keluar dari flat mereka. Perempuan itu terlihat rapi dengan _make up_ dan membola melihat kepulangan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menurunkan Deokjun dari gendongan dan meminta anaknya itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Keningnya menukik menatap menyeluruh Woori, dress hitam ketat yang terlampau pendek dengan sepatu hak tinggi merah menyala membalut sepasang kakinya.

"Kau tidak lihat, aku pergi bekerja." Woori menjawab ketus.

Chanyeol sekali lagi melihat penampilan istrinya itu menyeluruh. Matanya yang bulat melotot tak percaya.

"Dengan pakaian seminim ini?" Chanyeol menggeleng dramatis. "Kau mau bekerja atau melacur?"

"Jaga mulutmu Park Chanyeol!" Woori menghardik tak suka. "Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan cara berpakaianku," dia menatap sinis. "Minggir, aku sudah terlambat." Sentaknya sembari keluar.

Namun Chanyeol segera menahan pergerakannya disana. Lengan Woori, Chanyeol tangkap dan mencengkramnya dengan keras.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menyulut kemarahanku, huh?" tatapan tajam Chanyeol menghujam Woori sampai ketulang. "Tidak, kau tak boleh pergi malam ini. Masuk!"

"Apa?!" Woori terlonjak. Cengkraman Chanyeol dia hempaskan kuat dan berkacak pinggang. "Setelah mengurusi gaya pakaianku sekarang kau mengurusi hidupku, wah~ apa kau tengah mengambil peranmu sebagai suami atau bagaimana?"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, mati-matian menahan gejolak amarah yang mulai tersulut dalam dirinya.

"Masuk," Chanyeol masih berusaha menekan emosinya.

"Tidak!" bantah Woori. Dia menarik tungkai kembali dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Pergi atau aku akan mengatakan semua kelakukanmu pada Ibumu!" Chanyeol mengancam.

Woori menghentikan langkah dan berbalik. Kelopak matanya yang dihias _eyeliner_ menukik tajam Chanyeol.

"Sekalian bawakan surat cerainya juga, aku benar-benar sudah muak denganmu."

Dan Woori benar pergi dengan hentakkan langkah menggema pada lorong flat itu.

"Han Woori!" Chanyeol memanggilnya. Namun perempuan itu mengindahinya diikuti sosoknya yang menghilang di balik tembok. "Sial!" Chanyeol menendang kesal tembok di depannya.

…

Baekhyun bilang dia mengingkan mie ramyun rebus dengan 2 sosis sapi dan tambahan jamur juga satu telur goreng mata sapi di atasnya. Sehun menuruti keinginan itu dengan cepat setelah memastikan Baekhyun telah berpakaian nyaman dengan piyama miliknya.

Sehun berada di dapur mulai memasakkan permintaan Baekhyun sedang si mungil itu menghampirinya kemudian. Dia duduk pada kursi tinggi dengan rambut abu miliknya masih setengah basah dan berantakan hanya disisir tangan.

Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang dan patuh. Wajahnya terlihat polos dengan bibir merah alami dan mata sipit yang bersih dari goresan _eyeliner_ yang selalu menjadi penunjang penampilannya.

"Apakah masih lama?" pun dengan suaranya yang terdengar rendah dengan nada ringan mendayu seperti itu.

"Sudah," Sehun mematikan api dan menghidangkan ramyun milik Baekhyun di dalam wadah. Sosis dan telur goreng Sehun sajikan di atasnya pula sebelum membawanya di atas meja Baekhyun. "Satu ramyun spesial untuk Baekhyun."

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya dengan senyum terkembang menggetarkan Sehun diam-diam.

"Enak!" Baekhyun berseru ketika suapan pertama baru saja lolos dari tenggorokannya. Suapan kedua Baekhyun cicipi lagi, ketiga sampai seisi mangkuk itu habis dalam sekejab.

Sehun tersenyum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menikmati masakannya. Dia mengangsurkan segelas air lalu bersiap memotong beberapa buah sebagai pencuci mulut.

Sehun melirik sesekali, memperhatikan bagaimaba Baekhyun menikmati hidangannya dengan pipi penuh terlampau sesak oleh berbagai potongan dalam mangkuk. Sehun tersenyum penuh artu dengan perasaan hangat dalam dirinya.

Sehun tak ingin di anggap kejam bagaimana dia benar menikmati Baekhyun yang seperti _ini_. Baekhyun yang bukanlah Baekhyun. Bagaimana Sehun harus mengakui jika dia menyukainya dan berharap Baekhyun selalu berada dalam kepribadiannya yang seperti ini. Walau itu berarti, Sehun harus membiarkan Baekhyun masuk dalam gelap kehidupannya, membiarkan si mungil yang diam-diam dicintainya itu merasakan pesakitan masa lalu yang mati-matian Baekhyun coba hilangkan dalam ingatan.

"Dr. Choi menghubungiku mengatakan kau melewati pertemuan kalian lagi." Sehun mendorong piring berisi potongan buah yang selesai dikupasi kepada Baekhyun. "Mengapa?" Sehun bertanya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab sedang rahang bergerak tenang mengunyah makanan manis itu dengan nikmat. Detik terlewati dan Sehun masih tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun atas pertanyaannya. Hela nafas terbuang pelan membuat Baekhyun melirik sekretarisnya itu sekali.

"Kau sudah memberitau Chanyeol untuk datang bukan?" Baekhyun malah melontar tanya yang lain.

"Aku masih bingung mengapa kau menginginkannya untuk tinggal," Sehun berusaha mengatakan apa yang menganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin. "Kau memiliki aku disini untuk menjagamu Baek."

Potongan buah terakhir Baekhyun abaikan, gelas miliknya ia sesap lagi sampai tak bersisa lalu berujar,

"Tapi aku ingin Chanyeol."

"Apa?" Sehun mencolos tak percaya dengan jawaban itu. "Baekhyun apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah aku harus memberimu sebuah alasan untuk keinginanku?" pertanyaan balik itu membuat Sehun terkesiap. Nafasnya mendadak berat bagaimana nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar berbeda kini.

Tak ada nada bicara mendayu lembut seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya. Nada bicara itu datar sedang matanya berubah tajam mengintip melalui helai poninya yang jatuh. Sehun menelan liurnya yang berubah kelu. _Baekhyun sudah kembali._

"Pergilah dan minta Chanyeol untuk segera datang." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan dapur.

"Baek—" Sehun mengejar dan menarik lengan lelaki itu dalam cengkraman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun membentak. Sipitnya melebar tajam menukik Sehun dengan tak suka.

"Mengapa kau sangat menginginkan Park Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya terburu sedang cengkraman kian mengerat kala lagi Baekhyun memaksanya lepas.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menginginkan?" dahi Baekhyun berkerut, tak cukup paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sekretarisnya itu. "Aku mempekerjakannya disini."

"Aku tau," sambut Sehun cepat. "Hanya saja kau tak pernah menginginkan siapapun untuk tinggal bersamamu tapi Park Chanyeol—"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Baekhyun memotong, "aku juga tak pernah menginginkanmu untuk datang kesini,"

"Apa?" Sehun terkesiap.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Sepertinya kau mulai salah paham dengan situasi kita Oh Sehun." Baekhyun menyentak tangannya keras hingga cengkraman itu lepas. Kedua lengannya lantas terlipat di dada dan berdiri angkuh di depan pria tinggi itu.

"Kau hanya bawahanku Oh Sehun, kau bekerja untukmu hanya sebatas itu." Baekhyun menatap pria itu menyeluruh, "jadi berhentilah mencampuri kehidupan pribadiku."

Rahang Sehun jatuh, mencolos tak percaya dengan apa yang ujarkan oleh Baekhyun, "mencampuri?" dia berguman nyaris tak terdengar. Dua detik terlewati dalam ketertegunan sedang otak mulai berkecamuk.

"Kupikir kita lebih dari itu…" Sehun melirih.

"Kita tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng, dia mendengus sekali lagi dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Aku akan memperingatimu sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki sikapmu. Sekarang pergilah." Baekhyun berbalik meninggalkan Sehun yang kian terpaku pada tempatnya.

Sosok kecil itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar dengan debuman pelan yang menghentak Sehun dalam lamunan.

Sehun mendesah pelan, diam-diam kembali menata hatinya yang lagi merapuh oleh perasaan miliknya.

…

Chanyeol tau maksud tatapan Minyoung itu. Kesal tapi tak ada sisipan amarah sama sekali dari mata wanita setengah baya itu. Chanyeol hanya menyengir kecil dengan belakang tengkuk yang di garuk.

"Aku harus lembur…" Chanyeol beralasan. Matanya melirik Deokjun di ruang makan tengah menikmati es krim yang mereka beli di perjalanan tadi.

Minyoung mendesah sesaat dengan mata yang terputar sekali.

"Dimana istrimu?"

"Bekerja—"

"Bekerja atau kelayapan entah kemana," Minyoung memotong. Matanya berputar sekali dalam ketidaksukaan lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju kulkas dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari lemari pendingin itu.

Chanyeol tak berkata apapun, tak ingin menyulut kemarahan Minyoung hanya untuk membela Woori lagi dan lagi. Chanyeol memutuskan umtuk menghampiri Deokjun saja di meja makan dan berujar kepada anaknya itu,

"Jangan membuat nenek kesal, oke?"

Deokjun hanya mengangguk dengan lidah menjulur keluar menjilati sisa-sisa es krim pada bibirnya.

Setelah mengusak puncak kepala anaknya itu, Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman orangtua dan pergi ke rumah Baekhyun.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Chanyeol sampai disana. Kediaman besar itu tampak lenggang tanpa penerangan apapun di dalam sana. Chanyeol memasukkan kombinasi kata sandi yang Sehun berikan sebelumnya dan masuk.

Ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol datang ke rumah pribadi presdir dimana dia bekerja. Presdir muda itu memang tinggal seorang diri, beberapa kabar burung mengatakan dia tinggal bersama dengan pacarnya yang di rahasiakan. Beberapa mempercayainya seperti itu juga namun kini Chanyeol berubah sanksi bagaimana tempat itu nyatanya benar hanya di huni oleh Baekhyun seorang diri.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk semakin jauh. Dia memastikan pintu telah tertutup lalu memeriksa jendela juga.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak benar mengerti apa tugasnya di kediaman itu. Sehun hanya memintanya datang, menemani Baekhyun dan memastikan bosnya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sehun juga mengatakan dimana ruang kontrol rumah itu berada dan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengawasinya dengan cermat.

"Omong-omong dimana presdir?" Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia celingukan melihat pada seluruh ruangan dan mulai menebak-nebak dimana letak kamar bosnya itu.

Chanyeol berkeliling, rumah dengan dua lantai itu sangat luas dengan interior yang nyaris semuanya berwarna putih. Dindingnya di cat dengan warna serupa, beberapa bagian dipadukan dengan warna gelap dan abu yang mengingatkan Chanyeol akan warna surai lelaki Byun itu.

Letak dapur berada pada sisian kiri setelah pintu masuk utama, disana terdapat sebuah meja bar dengan tiga kursi tinggi sebagai kawan. Di depan kulkas terdapat sebuah rak dengan berbagai macam botol, ketika Chanyeol melihatnya lebih dekat botol-botol itu hanya miniature hiasan saja.

Chanyeol nyaris berpikir jika bosnya itu seorang peminum.

Lalu berhadapan dengan dapur dinding kaca terbentang lebar memperlihatkan pemandangan langsung pada kolam berenang. Pohon-pohon tumbuh dengan rindang disana juga berbagai macam bunga terhias cantik.

Chanyeol mangut-mangut sedang otaknya menjemput kesimpulan tentang Baekhyun yang memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada tanaman hias.

Berpindah pada dapur, sofa besar nan nyaman tertata disana dengan sebuah lukisan besar sebagai pemanis ruangan. Di dekat sana terdapat dua kamar, kosong namun terlihat sangat terawat.

Chanyeol lantas berpindah pada lantai 2. Tempat itu nyatanya lebih luas tanpa banyak perabotan yang diletakkan disana. Seluruh dindingnya dipasang kaca dengan balkon luas dan sebuah ayunan berbentuk bola besar menggantung di depan pintu. Alasnya berbahan busa lembut bersama dua bantal bulu diletakkan di atasnya.

Pasti bosnya itu sering menghabiskan waktu bersantai disana, Chanyeol lagi bermain dengan kesimpulannya sendiri.

Pada lantai dua itu terdapat tiga pintu berjejer pada dinding. Pada pintu pertama adalah ruang kerja dengan perpustakaan pribadi pula sebagai fasilitasnya, ruangan selanjutnya adalah ruang kontrol dan sisa ruangan yang lain adalah kamar milik Baekhyun.

Pintu itu tertutup rapat, Chanyeol menebak jika lelaki itu telah mengarungi mimpi.

Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya sekali sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang kontrol. Tepat bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka. Chanyeol berubah urung melanjutkan langkah dan terdiam pada bibir pintu berpikir untuk sebuah sapaan.

Dia menunggu selama beberapa detik dan bayangan hitam keluar dari sana. Semakin lama semakin besar diikuti dengan sosok Baekhyun menggantikan bayangan itu dan Chanyeol merasakan nafasnya berhenti tiba-tiba.

Sosok itu benar merupakan Baekhyun. Tubuh kecilnya tidak terbalut pakaian formal yang selalu Chanyeol lihat selama ini, itu sebuah kaus… kaus yang sangat besar dengan lengan yang nyaris menutupi siku dengan bagian bawah yang jatuh di atas lutut. Kaus itu adalah satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh mungil tanpa celana atau bokser apapun, memberikan indera Chanyeol akan sepasang paha ramping berbalut kulit seputih susu tanpa cela apapun.

Chanyeol menahan nafas sedang mata kian membola menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

Surai abu itu berantakan, poninya menjuntai jatuh menutupi dahi sedang sepasang kelopak itu terpejam rapat. Belah bibirnya terbuka, bergetar dalam gumanan tampak begitu merah dan… lembab.

"Ngghh…" lalu leguhan terdengar pelan dari celah ceri yang merona itu.

"Presdir..."

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

Makasih udah baca dan ngasih review, see you di chapter 3 :D


	3. Chapter 3

**MIRROR**

* * *

Tak ada satu patah pun kata yang keluar dari celah bibir Chanyeol bahkan ketika Baekhyun telah berjalan melewatinya. Langkah itu pelan dengan pundak jatuh menuju tangga dengan mata terpejam.

 _Apa presdir berjalan sambil tidur?_ Chanyeol menerka-nerka dalam hati. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun dan menemukan lelaki yang menjadi bosnya itu menuruni tangga, lalu berbelok masuk ke dalam dapur.

Di depan kulkas Baekhyun berhenti. Dia berdiri lama disana, lagi membuat Chanyeol bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki itu. Baekhyun menarik langkah lagi, lebih dekat dengan kulkas dan tiba-tiba saja melunglai jatuh.

Chanyeol membola sedang reflek tubuhnya bekerja dengan baik menyongsong tubuh itu segera. Chanyeol mendekapnya erat sebelum Baekhyun menemui lantai dan mengamankannya dalam pelukan.

"Presdir…" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun panik.

Tak ada sahutan kecuali kepala yang terkulai jatuh dengan dengkuran halus terdengar dari celah bibirnya. Chanyeol terpaku sedang mata enggan untuk menarik diri dari paras itu.

 _Baekhyun tidur…_ Chanyeol menyimpulkan dalam hati.

Sunyi dapur dengan penerangan minim itu nyatanya menyedot perhatian Chanyeol untuk menjelajahi lebih jauh paras lelaki dalam dekapannya itu. Matanya yang terpejam, hidung kecilnya yang mancung lalu terhenti pada sepasang celah merah muda.

 _Cantik sekali… halus sekali…_ Chanyeol berguman.

Liur Chanyeol terteguk payah sedang jantungnya berdegup aneh di dalam rongga.

Baekhyun pasti akan memecatnya jika dia tau apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan.

Degupan jantung kian mengeras sedang tengkuk meremang membuat Chanyeol cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Tungkainya Chanyeol paksa menegak untuk bangkit sedang kedua tangan memeluk Baekhyun erat dalam bopongan.

Chanyeol meninggalkan dapur, menuju kamar Baekhyun lantas membaringkan lelaki itu disana.

"Eunghh…" leguhan itu kembali terdengar. Pundak Chanyeol menegang lagi dan tak sadar bagaimana dia menunggu dalam diam untuk hal selanjutnya yang akan Baekhyun lakukan namun detik berlalu sepasang kelopak itu masih setia terpejam. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan lalu menarik selimut menutupi Baekhyun sampai batas dada.

Disana Chanyeol mulai menimang apakah dirinya harus tinggal di kamar itu—berjaga-jaga jika Baekhyun kembali berjalan dalam tidur atau kembali ke ruang kontrol. Setengah menit nyaris Chanyeol habiskan untuk berpikir sebelum memutuskan untuk tinggal disana, duduk pada sofa di kamar itu sedang pandangan tak lepas di bawa pergi dari sosok lelap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya berharap, ketika Baekhyun bangun nanti dirinya tak di anggap lancang karena ikut bermalam di kamar milik presdir itu.

…

Pagi menjelang ketika Chanyeol terbangun dengan suara yang berasal dari lantai satu. Dia bangun segera dan satu-satunya yang Chanyeol lihat pertama kali adalah Baekhyun dan masih dia temukan dalam keadaan lelap di atas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol mengusap wajah sekali sembari terburu keluar dari kamar dan tergopoh menuruni tangga.

"Oh!" sebuah pekikan suara menyambut Chanyeol. Disana berdiri seorang perempuan dengan apron mengikat bagian depan tubuhnya dengan _vacuum cleaner_ di tangan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan dia terlihat masih sangat muda, mengerjab menatap Chanyeol terkejut.

"Anda siapa?" perempuan itu menatap Chanyeol menyeluruh, pandangannya memicing penuh selidik membuat Chanyeol tak nyaman karena hal itu.

"Saya Park Chanyeol, pengawal baru Presdir." Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya cepat.

Picingan mata itu menghilang cepat di gantikan dengan senyum ramah tiba-tiba.

"Oh, maaf saya tidak tau." Perempuan itu membungkuk sekali. "Saya Kim Sowon, asisten rumah Presdir." Dia balik memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah," Chanyeol berguman paham.

Keduanya melepas senyum tipis di akhir perkenalan sebelum akhirnya menarik diri dari tangga. Sowon menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya lantas menyimpan _vacuum cleaner_ itu pada ruangan di dekat dapur lalu menyibukkan diri di balik kabinet mulai menyiapkan sarapan.

"Teh atau kopi?" dia menawari Chanyeol.

"Kopi, terima kasih." Sahut Chanyeol. Pria itu ikut masuk ke dapur dan menunggu sesaat untuk secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Boleh saya bertanya?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan mereka kembali. Keadaan pagi hari di dapur itu jelas canggung terasa dan lagi Chanyeol sedikit penasaran—sebenarnya terlalu banyak memendam pertanyaan tentang Baekhyun dan kehidupan pribadi laki-laki itu. Mungkin sedikit lancang, tapi Chanyeol pikir tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Pikirnya, Sowon pasti memiliki jawaban atas apa yang menganggu pikirannya itu.

"Apa Presdir tinggal sendiri?" Chanyeol memulai. Dia kembali menggumankan terima kasih kala Sowon mengangsurkan segelas kopi untuknya.

"Ya, Presdir tinggal sendiri." Sowon menjawab. "Kadang-kadang sekretaris Oh menginap di saat tertentu,"

"Sekretaris Oh?" Chanyeol mengulang terkejut. Otaknya tiba-tiba saja segera menyimpulkan hubungan lain yang mereka miliki, setelah Chanyeol ingat-ingat… sebagai seorang sekretaris perilaku Sehun terhadap Baekhyun sedikit... _berlebihan._ Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana pria itu mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun berulang di mobil kemarin lalu mengejarnya dengan raut panik ketika masuk ke rumah. Sebagai bawahan, Sehun cukup berani pula melakukan kontal fisik berlebih seperti itu. Dan lagi Baekhyun tak terlihat terganggu atau marah sama sekali.

Seolah semuanya merupakan hal biasa mereka lakukan.

Lalu kini yang Chanyeol ketahui Sehun bahkan tinggal di kediaman Baekhyun pula.

Isu tentang Presdir yang memiliki kekasih tiba-tiba saja memenuhi Chanyeol dan otak konyolnya malah menyimpulkan jika Sehun-lah si kekasih misterius itu. Hm… Chanyeol akan sering-sering memantau mereka mulai sekarang.

"Sepertinya Anda menginap disini semalam?" pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol seketika. Matanya bertemu dengan milik Sowon dan menemukan picingan mata serupa dari perempuan itu disana.

"Ya, Presdir meminta saya untuk tinggal disini."

"Benarkah?" asisten rumah tangga itu sedikit banyak merasa terkejut. "Kalau begitu saya akan menyiapkan kamar untuk Anda," katanya kemudian.

"Akan lebih baik jika itu berada di ruang kontrol." Timpal Chanyeol.

Sowon tak segera menanggapi sedang otaknya memproses alasan untuk pintaan itu.

"Saya bekerja sebagai pengawal, ingat?" Chanyeol terkekeh, sadar betul dirinya lagi di curigai oleh Sowon.

"Ah," perempuan itu mengangguk paham dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan bahan makanan di _pantry._

"Omong-omong lagi," Chanyeol bersuara lagi, "jam berapa biasanya Presdir bangun?"

…

Baekhyun mengerjab berulang ketika cahaya matahari menusuk retina. Sipitnya kian menyipit sedang selimut di bawanya sampai atas kepala guna menghindari jingga pagi itu. Baekhyun perlahan berguling pada sisi tempat tidur yang lain, sebelum akhirnya bangun dan mulai merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku.

Dia menuju kamar mandi setelahnya dan menemukan _bath up_ masih dalam keadaan terisi penuh. Sisa semalam yang mengingatkan Baekhyun akan Sehun. Lelaki mungil itu baru menyadari jika Sehun tak berada disana dan kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun akan sosok yang lain-Chanyeol dan bertanya apakah pria itu datang atau tidak.

Dia mengidikkan pundak tak peduli dan mulai membersihkan diri. Setelan pakaian yang telah Sowon siapkan, Baekhyun kenakan cepat dan mulai memoles wajah juga menata rambutnya.

Setelah semuanya di anggap cukup, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan. Dia menemukan Chanyeol disana, bersama Sowon larut dalam pembicaraan bersama.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, sedang sipit tak sadar tertaut pada sosok pria itu. Baekhyun menatapnya lama tanpa apapun terlintas dalam pikirannya. Semuanya terasa aneh, seperti magnet menyiksa indera Baekhyun untuk tertaut lebih dalam pada sosok itu.

"Selamat pagi Presdir…" sapaan Sowon itu menyentak lamunan Baekhyun. Fokusnya kembali dan Baekhyun mendapati dua orang itu membungkuk padanya. Baekhyun mengerjab diam-diam, mencoba mengembalikan dunia nyatanya kembali sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Dia menempatkan dirinya duduk di atas kursi dan memulai sarapannya tanpa suara. Ruangan itu sunyi tanpa satu kata pun menguar dari ketiga orang itu. Sowon kembali ke dapur dengan hidangan penutup sedang Chanyeol mengikuti perempuan itu tanpa tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

Suasananya terlalu canggung dan Chanyeol tak benar menyukai hal ini.

Suara dentingan _bell_ terdengar kemudian menarik atensi ketiganya. Chanyeol bergerak pertama kali, menuju pintu dan melihat siapa tamu Baekhyun di pagi hari itu.

Siwon, saudara laki-laki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka pintu segera dan membungkuk hormat kepada lelaki yang menjadi saudara bosnya itu.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Siwon bertanya. dia melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah dan tak menunggu jawaban Chanyeol segera menuju ruang makan. "Oh, adik kecilku sedang sarapan…" sapaan itu terdengar mendayu menyapa indera Baekhyun.

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun di atas piring terhenti seketika sedang retina membola menatap Siwon.

Sowon membelalak pula, dalam diam merutuki Chanyeol tanpa pria itu ketahui mengapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun bertanya acuh dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Baekhyunie bukan seperti itu caranya menyambut kakakmu," Siwon tertawa hambar sembari mendekati Baekhyun. "Seharusnya kau menawariku sarapan juga… tidakkah Kris mengajarimu dengan baik?"

Garpu ditangan Baekhyun cengkram kian kuat. Rahangnya mengeras sedang sipitnya menukik Siwon dengan tajam. Pria tinggi itu balas menatap tanpa dosa sedang bibir diam-diam menarik senyum miring.

"Baiklah-baiklah, lagipula aku tidak datang jauh-jauh kesini untuk menumpang sarapan." Siwon kembali tertawa. "Bisa minta waktumu sebentar Presdir Byun?"

Baekhyun sekali lagi mencengkram garpunya lebih kuat sebelum benar-benar melepaskan besi itu dan meletakkannya pada sisian piringnya. Dia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan pertama kali naik ke lantai atas. Siwon mengikutinya, sekali lagi menarik senyum miring pada satu sudut bibir.

"Er… ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung pada Sowon ketika kedua sosok itu telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membiarkannya masuk," Sowon mendengus sekali. "Tidak hanya dia, tapi semua saudaranya yang lain."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Chanyeol kembali menaruh penasaran.

"Tidak hanya sesuatu," Sowon menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Hubungan mereka bahkan lebih buruk di bandingkan hubungan _netizen_ Indonesia dan Malaysia."

Chanyeol tercenung diam, sedang dalam hati lagi menyimpan sisipan penasaran akan Baekhyun.

…

Siwon menutup pintu pelan bertepatan ketika Baekhyun berbalik menghadap dirinya.

"Apa maumu?" Baekhyun segera menembak pada tujuan kedatangan Siwon. Wajahnya tak berekspresi menciptakan kekehan dari pria yang menjadi saudaranya itu.

"Kau benar-benar harus belajar mengubah cara bicaramu, Baek." Siwon berujar sembari menyimpan kedua tangannya pada kantung celana. Langkah kakinya dibawa masuk lebih jauh pada ruangan kerja milik Baekhyun sambil sesekali menaruh perhatian pada detail interior ruangan itu. "Berhentilah bersikap angkuh seperti ini, hm?"

"Jika kau datang hanya untuk berbasa-basi, sebaiknya pergi saja. Aku memiliki segudang pekerjaan daripada berbicara omong kosong denganmu." Baekhyun berucap ketus dan menarik langkah menuju pintu.

Siwon berbalik cepat, menarik lengan Baekhyun dalam cengkraman dan membawanya bersandar pada dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun menyentak keras dalam keterkejutan dan melotot kepada saudaranya itu. Tangannya terkepal, berusaha keras mendorong Siwon guna menjauh.

"Stthhh…" Siwon berbisik halus. "Jangan bergerak terlalu sering, kau menggeseknya Baek…" Siwon menyeringai dalam tawa. Benar bersenang hati meligat Baekhyun terkukung di antara lengannya.

"Byun Siwon menyingkir dariku!" Baekhyun menghardik.

"Katakan kau akan bersedia menjadi investor untuk perusahaanku, maka aku akan melepaskamu."

"Apa kau sudah sangat frustasi sampai otakmu ikut hilang fungsi, huh! Menyingkir dariku!" Baekhyun mendorong Siwon, lebih kuat berhasil memundurkan dua langkah pria itu darinya. Baekhyun menatap Siwon murka sedang desak nafasnya perlahan mulai bergulung di dada.

"Aku memang sudah sangat frustasi, lalu apa? Kau senang dengan itu!" Siwon berdecih. Raut jenaka pada wajahnya menghilang digantikan amarah yang naik pada sekujur sarafnya.

"Apa kau pikir dirimu sudah sangat hebat? Kau bukan apa-apa tanpa campur tangan Ayah!" Siwon membentak. "Kau hanya pelacur kecil yang dikasihani, kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini padaku!"

Ucapan itu menohok Baekhyun sampai ke inti tubuhnya. Jemarinya bergetar, Baekhyun paksa terkepal guna menyembunyikan hal itu.

"Apa kau pikir, kau masih bisa seperti ini saat Ayah meninggal nanti?" Siwon berdecih. "Tidak adikku," dia menggeleng dengan dramatis. "Begitu Ayah meninggal, kau bukanlah apa-apa karena akulah yang akan membuangmu ke jalanan."

Baekhyun berdecih, mati-matian menahan tawa atas apa yang Siwon katakan. Tangannya yang bergetar dia abaikan dan dengan berani menghadap Siwon. Sipitnya menatap angkuh dengan senyum miring terkembang, menatap saudaranya itu dengan rendah.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja pintar mengatakan omong kosong. Mengapa kau tidak pulang berkemas sebelum aku yang menghancurkan perusahaanmu dan membuatmu tinggal di jalanan?"

"Apa?" rahang Siwon beradu. "Kau bilang apa?" tangannya bergerak mendorong Baekhyun dengan kasar lagi pada tembok. Baekhyun melangkah mundur dengan panik pun ketika Siwon lagi bergerak dan kembali mengukungnya disana.

Raut Siwon tak terbaca. Amarah menguasainya terlalu banyak pun dengan patahan kata Baekhyun membangkitkan sisi tak berakal miliknya.

"Byun Siwon menjauh dariku!" Baekhyun menggeram menahan ledakan emosi.

Siwon tak menanggapi sedang wajahnya dia jatuhkan pada celah pundak saudaranya itu.

"Byun Siwon!"

"Kudengar… kau sering melacur untuk mendapatkan investor?" deru nafas Siwon beradu dengan kulit leher Baekhyun menciptakan remang pada tengkuknya. "Apa jika kau memuaskanmu, kau akan menjadi investorku juga?"

Tangannya bergerak menuju lengan Baekhyun, turun perlahan menyentuh kemeja itu menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuhnya.

Baekhyun memberontak, lagi mendorong Siwon guna menjauh namun pria itu lagi mengukungnya lebih rapat. Baekhyun terdesak pada dinding dengan parfume mahal Siwon menyiksa inderanya bukan main. Getaran pada ujung jarinya berkedut naik, kian lama kian parah membuat pundak tegangnya bergetar dalam ketakutan.

"Siwon lepaskan aku!" pun sama akan suaranya yang terdengar bergetar kini. "Kau pikir apa yang tengah kau lakukan bajingan!" dia memaki.

"Mengapa? Bukankah kau suka?" Siwon menatap lelaki mungil itu sesaat. "Kau suka diperlakukan seperti ini bukan?" tangannya meremas pantat Baekhyun kuat.

"MENYINGKIR DARIKU KEPARAT!" Baekhyun berteriak keras. Dada Siwon dipukulnya berulang. Brutal menghasilkan denyutan yang coba Siwon abaikan.

"Ah tenanglah sebentar, adik manis… sebentar—" Siwon terkekeh lagi, wajahnya mendekati paras Baekhyun berusaha keras mencuri ciuman dari bibir semerah ceri milik adiknya itu.

 **PLAAKK**

Baekhyun menamparnya. Keras sekali sampai suaranya menggema dalam ruangan itu. Rasa panas menjalar, menghentikan setiap usaha Siwon disana.

"Wow~" pria yang merupakan anak kedua dari keluarga Byun itu tercengang, tak percaya jika jari-jari lentik Baekhyun akan menyapa wajahnya sekeras itu.

Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendorong Siwon menjauh dan beringsut cepat menuju pintu. Namun Siwon tak membiarkannya begitu saja, kenop pintu baru saja terbuka ketika Siwon menarik Baekhyun dengan cepat dan menjatuhkan tubuh itu ke lantai.

"Kau pelacur kurang ajar!" Siwon mamaki. Tangannya bergerak kasar menyentuh tiap inci tubuh Baekhyun berusaha keras menanggalkan pakaiannya disana.

"BYUN SIWON LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN KAU BAJINGAN, KAU—"

 **BRUUUKKK!**

Tubuh Siwon terhempas jatuh pada lantai ketika kepalan tangan keras itu mendarat pada wajahnya. Dia tersungkur jatuh dan belum sempat memproses apa yang terjadi, lagi pukulan-pukulan itu mendarat pada wajahnya. Bertubi sampai bibir dan pipinya sobek, memberikan akses darah untuk mengucur keluar dari luka itu.

Baekhyun beringsut menjauh segera, menyeret tubuhnya pada sisi pintu dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya disana. Wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata tanpa Baekhyun sadari kapan dia mulai menangis bersama tubuh yang bergetar tak terkendali.

Kepalanya berubah pusing sedang bayang-bayang masa lalu mempermainkan ilusinya.

"Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!" suara berat penuh amarah itu menyapa indera Baekhyun sayup-sayup. "Aku benar-benar tidak tau jika CEO Daewon bisa sebusuk ini!"

Baekhyun mengintip ketakutan dari celah poninya dan menemukan Chanyeol menduduki Siwon di lantai. Kepalan tangannya sekeras batu menghujani Siwon yang tak bisa berkutik dibawah sana.

 **BRUK BRUKK**

Siwon tak lagi bergerak dengan darah nyaris menutupi parasnya. Pria itu terbatuk dan lagi darah yang keluar dari rongga mulut. Erangan kesakitan menggama namun sayangnya Chanyeol masih ingin mempertemukan tinju tangannya pada CEO Daewon itu.

Siwon hilang kesadaran dengan wajah babak belur sebagai hasil dari pukulan bertubi dari kepalan tangan Chanyeol. Pria yang bekerja sebagai pengawal itu meninggalkan pukulan terakhir sebelum turun dari tubuh Siwon dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu berada di balik pintu, memeluk tubuh bergetarnya erat dengan air mata bersimbah pada wajahnya.

"Presdir!" Chanyeol terkejut luar biasa melihat hal itu. Dia terburu menghampiri Baekhyun namun si mungil pemilik surai abu itu lagi menekan dirinya pada dinding.

"Ja-jauhkan dia dariku…" Baekhyun merintih dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. "Ku-kumohon…" Baekhyun terisak pilu.

Chanyeol terkesiap namun motoriknya tak membiarkan hal itu berlangsung terlalu lama. Dia lekas bergerak mendekati Baekhyun lagi, menarik tubuh itu dalam pelukan dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Ku-kumohon…" Baekhyun berbisik lagi. Tangannya mencengkram erat kain kemeja Chanyeol tak bertenaga sedang mata basahnya menatap penuh harap pada pria Park itu.

Chanyeol tak tau apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Semua yang dia rasakan adalah tusukan halus dalam dada hanya dengan tatapan terluka dan ketakutan dari mata Baekhyun. Seolah mata itu bukanlah mata yang selalu menatap orang-orang tajam, sinis akan sarat rendahan… namun hanyalah sepasang mata terluka berharap sebuah perlindungan.

Chanyeol tak bisa melihatnya terlalu lama, hatinya terenyuh dalam cubitan membuat Chanyeol kian erat memeluknya.

"Tak apa, aku ada disini untuk melindungimu…" Chanyeol berbisik menenangkan. Tungkainya dia bawa menegak dengan lengan masing-masing berada pada pundak dan belakang lutut Baekhyun. Chanyeol membopong tubuh presdir itu, membawa keluar dari ruangan kerja miliknya dan masuk pada ruangan yang lain.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi?" Sowon tergopoh menaiki tangga dan menahan pekikan melihat Baekhyun. Matanya melebar terkejut luar biasa. Pekikan selanjutnya kembali terdengar ketika retinanya menangkap sosok Siwon yang tak bergerak di dalam ruang kerja itu.

"Buka pintunya," Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan Sowon dan meminta dengan suara berat.

Sowon mengangguk terpatah dan terburu membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Tempat tidur yang baru saja selesai diberesinya beberapa saat lalu kembali berantakan ketika Sowon menarik selimutnya lagi dan membiarkan Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun disana.

"Hiks..."

Isakan sayup-sayup Baekhyun terdengar. Tubuh mungil itu terguncang dalam getaran, sedang keringat mulai berbaur satu dengan air mata. Lengannya berusaha membelit tubuhnya sendiri tanpa peduli ujung kuku menggoresi kulitnya.

"Tolong segera bawa pergi tn. Byun dari sini!" Sowon berkata kepada Chanyeol sembari tangan bergerak cepat membuka laci.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Dia tak bisa menghubungi polisi atau masalah internal ini akan tercium oleh khalayak banyak. Jadi, satu-satunya yang Chanyeol pikirkan adalah rekan di divisinya untuk datang untuk segera mengamankan Siwon di B&H.

"Apa yang kau berikan padanya?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung pada sebuah suntik yang Sowon pegang dan mengarahkan bagian runcing itu lengan Baekhyun.

Sowon tak menjawab dan tak peduli bagaimana pelototan Chanyeol melebar ketika cairan itu berpindah pada pembuluh darah Baekhyun. Detik terlewati, perlahan getaran tubuh itu menghilang diikuti isakan tangis yang tak lagi terdengar.

Rahang Chanyeol terkatup rapat dengan reaksi obat yang bekerja dan tak lagi bertanya apapun ketika Sowon membenahi pekerjaannya kembali.

Perempuan itu meraih ponselnya kemudian, berbicara dengan seseorang dan menghadap Chanyeol kembali setelah sambungan itu berakhir.

"Dr. Choi akan datang setengah jam lagi." Perempuan itu memberitau. "Jadi, tolong segera bawa pergi Tn. Byun sebelum Presdir sadar kembali."

…

Chanyeol masih berada di kediaman itu ketika mobil yang membawa pergi Siwon menuju B&H tak lagi terlihat dari pandangannya. Dia menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Choi Yuna, dokter sekaligus psikiater pribadi Baekhyun masih berada di dalam sana berbicara pada Sowon. Dia melirik Chanyeol sekali sebelum beralih pada pria tinggi itu.

"Syukurlah kau ada disana," Yuna berkata dengan senyum terulas. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Siwon bertindak lebih jauh daripada itu."

Itu melegakan dan Chanyeol ikut bersyukur untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Presdir?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah memberinya obat jadi mungkin dia akan tidur lebih lama." Yuna menjawab. "Saat dia bangun nanti, usahakan untuk menuruti semua keinganannya dan tolong untuk tidak bertanya tentang apapun, bisa bukan?"

Walau bingung, Chanyeol tetap memberikan anggukan.

"Juga sebaiknya jika Sehun bertanya, jangan katakan apa yang terjadi." Yuna beralih pada Sowon kembali.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Sowon. Yuna menarik tas jinjingnya setelah itu dan menarik langkah pergi berlalu.

Sowon mengantarnya turun, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalam kamar itu.

Sunyi kamar menjemput cepat menemani Chanyeol yang menatap beribu arti Baekhyun yang lelap di atas tempat tidur itu.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu kecil dengan piyama membalut tubuhnya dan tenggalam di bawah selimut halus miliknya. Matanya terpejam dengan celah bibir terbuka memberi akses dengkuran halus keluar dari sana.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Chanyeol lagi dilanda kebingungan tentang Baekhyun. Seolah sosoknya merupakan dua orang yang berbeda; Baekhyun ketika di kantor dengan balutan formal dan Baekhyun ketika di rumah dengan pakaian santai seperti ini.

Tak hanya penampilannya saja, pun juga tatapannya yang ikut berbeda. Chanyeol tak ingin menampik kenyataan tentang Baekhyun yang cantik, dia mencuri lihat beberapa kali sebelum di angkat menjadi pengawal pribadi dan Chanyeol mengakui jika lelaki itu memang menawan. Seluruh karyawan di B&H mengakuinya walau kemudian mereka memilih untuk mencela karena sifat presdir itu sendiri.

Dia memang dingin, angkuh namun siapa yang akan menebak jika pemilik tangis dan pundak bergetar sebelumnya merupakan orang yang sama?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" diam-diam Chanyeol merangkai tanya dalam dirinya kembali.

Paras terpejam itu, Chanyeol tatap lama dengan ingatan memenuhi Chanyeol kembali atas apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Bagaimana Chanyeol harus mengakui jika satu-satunya hal yang terus membayanginya adalah tatapan terluka itu. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghilangkannya, ingatan itu taunya menancap kian dalam, mengetuk perasaan Chanyeol iba dalam hati.

Bagaimana Chanyeol harus mengakui juga jika kesimpulan dirinya akan Baekhyun adalah topeng angkuh sekedar untuk menutupi… luka milik lelaki itu sesungguhnya.

…

Langkah Sehun besar-besar menapak pada lorong. Wajahnya tegang dengan sorot mata tajam tanpa satu orang pun yang tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengannya melihat bahkan melirik walau hanya sesaat.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dalam bantingan, mengangetkan 3 orang staff di dalam sana dan serta merta bangkit dan membungkuk kepada sekretaris presdir B&H corp itu.

Pelipis Sehun berkedut, sedang matanya kian menukik tajam seolah kaca dua sisi itu mampu di hancurkan oleh api transparan yang menguar disana.

"Park Chanyeol yang membawanya kesini, Pak." Satu memberi tau Sehun.

Sehun tak bertanya mengapa keadaan Siwon berantakan seperti itu. Sisa darah yang mengering pada pakaiannya terihat jelas sedang wajahnya luka terlihat membengkak dimana-mana.

"Kau yakin Siwon yang datang ke kediaman Presdir?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara datar.

"Ya, Pak. Saya sendiri yang menjemputnya disana."

Kepalan tangan Sehun mengeras di atas meja itu, "Lalu dimana Park Chanyeol?"

"Dia berada di kediaman Presdir,"

Dan lagi kepalannya mengeras ketika jawaban itu menguar.

Sehun tau, bahkan mampu menebak dengan akurat apa yang terjadi hingga Siwon mendapatkan lukanya yang seperti itu. Siwon melakukan sesuatu di luar ambang batas, dia menyakiti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada disana membantu presdir itu keluar dari keadaan peliknya.

Dan bahkan Baekhyun tak bekerja hari ini membuat Sehun kian yakin jika Siwon tak hanya sekedar datang untuk mengancam seperti biasa, dia bermain fisik—menyentuh Baekhyun dengan tangan kotornya dan hasil dari itu semua adalah Baekhyun yang kembali terpuruk dalam masa lalunya.

Itu bukan hal yang bagus. Itu adalah hal yang sangat buruk, pun dengan kehadiran Chanyeol disana dan Sehun bahkan tak bisa membayangkan jika Baekhyun harus kembali menjadi dirinya yang lain dengan Park Chanyeol… yang mengantikan posisinya disana.

* * *

 **bersambung**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTHING'S OVER**

* * *

 _"Oi kau!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkah bertepatakan dengan seruan itu terdengar diikuti sepasang ujung sepatu bersinggungan dengan sepatu miliknya. Baekhyun mendongak, melalui poninya yang panjang dia menatap dan menemukan seorang gadis berdiri disana._

 _Dia tidak berasal dari kelas Baekhyun, tapi kelas yang lain dan Baekhyun tak ingat pernah bertukar kata dengannya sampai hari ini. Dia sangat popular dan Baekhyun mengenalnya sebagai Woori._

 _"Y-ya?" terpatah Baekhyun menjawab._

 _"Kau sekelas dengan Park Chanyeol, 'kan?" Woori bertanya. Tatapannya tajam menatap Baekhyun menyeluruh._

 _"Y-ya." Baekhyun menjawab dalam anggukan._

 _"Kau tau kemana Park Chanyeol?" Woori kembali bertanya._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng karena memang tak tahu menahu tentang lelaki tinggi yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu. "Aku tidak tau…" suaranya pelan mencicit._

 _Decakan keras terdengar dari Woori. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di dada dan sekali lagi menatap Baekhyun menyeluruh._

 _"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Pergi sana!" Woori membentak, benar menghentak Baekhyun dalam keterkejutan. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu lekas bergegas sembari kian kuat mencengkram buku dalam dekapan._

 _"Cih, dasar tidak berguna!"_

 _Baekhyun membeku menangkap penggalan kalimat itu sedang mata jatuh sosok Woori yang berjalan menjauh._

 _"Aku tidak percaya sekolah ini menerima anak bodoh seperti dia!"_

 _Diikuti penggalan kedua sampai sayup suaranya menghilang dari pendengaran._

 _Baekhyun masih terpaku pada tempat serupa, dalam diam merasakan cubitan dalam perasaannya._

…

Chanyeol tersentak pelan dalam lamunan ketika ponselnya bergetar dalam saku celana. Dia terburu meraih benda itu dan mendapati nama Minyoung sebagai pemanggil. Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya sedang mata melirik Baekhyun sekali sebelum pergi menuju balkon.

"Ya, Bu?" Chanyeol menyapa pertama. Seharusnya tak harus menaruh tanya Chanyeol sudah dapat menebak jika tujuan Minyoung menghubungi takkan jauh-jauh berhubungan dengan Deokjun.

 _"Mengapa kau tidak pulang? Aku harus bekerja dan tak bisa menjemput Deokjun!"_ gerutuan itu terdengar menyambut. _"Aku sudah menghubungi Woori tapi ponselnya tidak aktif!"_

Chanyeol menghela nafas diam-diam, lagi teringat tentang pertengkarannya dengan Woori dan fakta tentang dia yang tak pulang sejak semalam. Chanyeol menahan kesal sedang dalam hati mencatat untuk menegurnya kapan-kapan.

"Aku akan menjemput Deokjun," Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkari tangannya sekali. Masih ada satu jam tersisa sebelum sekolah anaknya itu berakhir.

 _"Aku juga akan pulang telat hari ini,"_ Minyoung memberitau, mengatakan tentang dirinya yang tak bisa menjaga Deokjun seperti yang sudah-sudah; itu artinya Chanyeol tak bisa menitipkan anaknya itu di kediaman orangtua angkatnya hari ini.

"Aku tau," Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilan. Desah nafasnya kembali berhembus berat sedang otak dia paksa putar untuk mencari tempat kiranya dimana dia bisa menitipkan Deokjun sampai sore nanti.

Chanyeol menghubungi Woori terlebih dahulu dan mendapati ponsel perempuan itu dalam keadaan tak aktif. Kerut pada wajah Chanyeol kembali mencuat dengan kesal yang kembali membumbung dalam dirinya.

"Ayolah Woori…" Chanyeol berguman seorang diri untuk panggilan kesekian yang masih tak terjawab oleh istrinya itu.

"Woori aku tau kau kesal padaku, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku sekarang. Bisakah kau jemput Deokjun di sekolah? Aku akan memberimu hadiah jika kau mau melakukannya—" Chanyeol terdiam sesaat atas apa yang baru saja dia katakan. "Yak! Deokjun itu anakmu juga, jadilah Ibu yang becus dan jemput dia sekolah!"

Chanyeol memutus pesan suara itu dalam dengusan.

"Aish dia memang semakin menyebalkan sejak hamil dulu!" Chanyeol menggerutu. Ponselnya kembali dia simpan pada kantung celana dan berbalik masuk ke dalam kamar. Pintu geser itu Chanyeol tutup kembali bersamaan dengan jantung yang hendak meluruh jatuh—terkejut bukan main mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang telah terjaga di atas tempat tidur.

"Presdir…" Chanyeol menyapanya dengan sisa terkejut. Sosok mungil itu menatapnya kosong dengan pundak jatuh duduk di atas tempat tidur. Dia mengerjab sekali lalu menguap, meninggalkan sisa pelupuk yang basah oleh air mata.

"Aku mau ramyun," suaranya pelan terdengar menyapa indera Chanyeol.

"Huh?" pria tinggi yang menjadi pengawal pribadinya itu berkerut bingung.

"Dengan dua sosis sapi dan telur goreng." Baekhyun menambahi.

"A-ah—" Chanyeol segera menarik fokusnya kembali dengan tungkai dia bawa keluar dari kamar. Chanyeol tak lagi bertanya alih-alih segera menuju dapur dan menyiapkan permintaan dari presdirnya itu.

Sowon sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu, mengatakan tentang jadwal kerjanya yang sudah berakhir dan akan kembali saat pagi nanti.

Chanyeol membuka kabinet dapur, menemukan beberapa bungkus ramyun instan di dalam sana dan mengambil satu. Dia memanaskan air, lalu bergerak menuju lemari pendingin dan mencari telur juga sosis yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"Minum." Ucapan pelan itu lagi mengagetkan Chanyeol. Pria itu berbalik cepat dan melotot menatap Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan telah berada disana. Duduk pada kursi tinggi dengan pandangan kosong yang sama.

"Aku haus…" Baekhyun merengut menatap Chanyeol yang terpaku diam pada tempatnya. "Ingin soda…"

"A-ah sebentar—" Chanyeol bergegas membuka lemari pendingin lagi dan mencari minuman soda yang Baekhyun inginkan. Namun minuman itu tak berada disana, kecuali berbagai botol susu kemasan dan yogurt yang tertata banyak pada rak.

"Sodanya tidak ada Presdir," Chanyeol berbalik memberitau. "Hanya ada susu dan yogurt," tambahnya.

Lengkungan pada bibir tipis itu membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah tiba-tiba. Baekhyun berubah sedih dan seolah siap untuk menangis membuat Chanyeol menyesal telah memberitau hal itu.

"Susu strawberi?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Susu stawberi ada!" sahut Chanyeol senang.

"Aku mau itu." Baekhyun menujukkan satu jarinya. Chanyeol tak lagi bertanya, segera mengambil satu dan menusukkan selang pada kemasan susu itu sebelum memberinya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan kedua tangan dan menyesap cairan manis itu dengan nikmat.

Chanyeol lagi terpaku sedang indera dia bawa pada sosok Baekhyun tanpa sadar memperhatikannya sejauh itu. Apa yang Chanyeol lihat adalah Baekhyun dengan polah kekanakkan yang lelaki itu lakukan.

"Apa ramyunnya sudah matang?" lamunan Chanyeol sontak membuyar kala pertanyaan itu menguar. Dia berkedip dan menemukan Baekhyun yang menatapnya polos sambil sesekali menatap panci dengan didihan air panas di atas kompor.

Chanyeol kembali tergagap sedang dalam hati menahan malu karena lagi didapati menatap bosnya itu. Itu sedikit mengherankan bagaimana Baekhyun bahkan tak memarahinya sama sekali alih-alih terfokus dengan sebungkus ramyun.

Namun Chanyeol tak ingin bertanya, dalam hati malah bersyukur akan hal itu dan cepat-cepat menyeduh mie instan ke dalam air. Chanyeol lalu mengambil wajan dan mulai menggoreng telur juga sosis.

Kurang dari 10 menit, semua masakan itu selesai dan Chanyeol segera menghidangkannya di depan Baekhyun.

Lengkungan pada bibir tipi situ menghilang sekejab di gantikan sudut naik oleh senyuman.

"Yeayy~" pun diikuti dengan seruan dan Chanyeol lagi terpaku pada tempatnya.

Ini aneh. Semua yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun adalah aneh.

Chanyeol tak mampu berkata-kata sedang kaki lagi menancap pada tempat serupa dan membiarkan matanya bertautan jauh dengan sosok mungil itu. Chanyeol memperhatikan lama, pada Baekhyun dengan semangkuk ramen di depannya—melahap makanan itu hikmat tanpa peduli Chanyeol di depannya sama sekali.

"Ini enak, lebih enak dari buatan Sehun." Baekhyun berkata sembari menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tau Chanyeol bisa masak."

Darah Chanyeol berdesir sedang matanya lagi melebar dengan ucapan itu. Bukan karena pujian untuk semangkuk ramyun yang dibuatnya, namun selipan namanya dari penggalan kalimat Baekhyun yang menjadi alasan.

"Chanyeol harus sering-sering membuatkanku ramyun," Baekhyun menyambung lagi.

Chanyeol masih tak mampu bereaksi. Otaknya berubah pusing hanya dengan melihat seluruh perubahan dalam diri lelaki di depannya itu. Apakah ini sungguh Baekhyun? Baekhyun CEO dari perusahaan dimana dirinya bernaung, si pemilik ucapan dingin dan tatapan tajam penuh sarat rendahan—benarkah ini dirinya? Yang tengah merengek hanya untuk semangkuk ramyun yang bahkan Chanyeol bertaruh, Deokjun pun bisa membuatnya.

"Chanyeol… tidak mau?" tak mendapati jawaban apapun membuat lengkung dari bibir tipis Baekhyun lagi tercipta. Sumpitnya tak lagi menjepit sosis di mangkuk sedang seluruh minatnya beralih pada Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

"Apa karena aku… bodoh? Chanyeol tidak mau membuatkanku ramyun, karena Chanyeol tidak mau berteman denganku 'kan?" Baekhyun bergetar dalam kalimatnya.

Chanyeol terkesiap sedang kebingungan menderanya semakin jauh. Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengerti, apapun yang Baekhyun katakan juga situasi apa yang tengah mendera bosnya itu… Chanyeol benar tak mampu memahaminya.

"Presdir aku—" Chanyeol bergerak hendak menuju Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu lagi berucap.

"Mengapa Chanyeol jahat sekali?"

Dan taunya kalimat itu mampu menohok Chanyeol tanpa alasan.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti seketika.

Ini semakin aneh… Bukan tentang Baekhyun yang menuduhnya kejam karena semangkuk ramyun tapi… apa yang menjadi maksud dari penggalan ujaran Baekhyun. Chanyeol seperti déjà vu, semuanya terasa tak asing.

' _Mengapa Chanyeol jahat sekali?'_

Kalimat itu lagi berputar dalam ingatannya.

Mengapa Chanyeol merasa seolah kalimat itu tak hanya kali ini saja di perdengarkan kepadanya. Jauh hari lalu yang Chanyeol tidak ketahui kapan… seseorang pun pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Tapi siapa? Dimana dan… kapan?

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedih sebelum beralih pada mangkuknya kembali. Semua yang tersisa di dalam sana tak lagi menarik minatnya sama sekali. Baekhyun mendorong mangkuknya pelan dan meraih susu kotaknya, isinya dia sesap sampai setengah dan kembali menatap Chanyeol yang membisu disana.

"Mana buahku?" Baekhyun bertanya dan lagi hal itu kembali menghentak lamunan Chanyeol.

"H-uh?" Chanyeol berkerut tak paham. 3 detik kemudian otaknya berhasil memproses maksud pertanyaan Baekhyun dan dia bergegas membuka lemari pendingin kembali. Chanyeol mencari buah di dalam sana, mengambil apel dan mengupasinya dalam diam. Chanyeol memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian sebelum mengangsurkan sepiring buah itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Pergilah…" Baekhyun berujar pelan tanpa nada sembari mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol sesaat, "Bukankah kau harus menjemput anakmu?" Baekhyun mengambil satu potongan apel itu dan mengunyahnya dengan tenang.

Chanyeol berkedip, tiba-tiba teringat akan Deokjun dan janjinya untuk segera menjemput anaknya itu. Pada sisi lain, Chanyeol mulai menerka jika Baekhyun pasti mendengar pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Itu bukan masalah Presdir," namun bagaimana pun Chanyeol harus bersikap professional. Ini masihlah jam kerjanya dan rasanya tak pantas dia pergi begitu saja sedang pekerjaannya masih berlangsung, terlebih setelah apa yang dia lakukan dan hasil yang dia hasilkan menimpa Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Seketika rasa bersalah memenuhi dirinya kembali.

"Untuk apa yang terjadi sebelumnya… saya minta maaf Presdir. Saya berjanji hal itu takkan terulang kembali." Chanyeol membungkuk hormat.

"Memang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?"

Kelopak mata Chanyeol melebar menatap marmer meja bar dalam keterkejutan. Dia lekas menatap Baekhyun dan masih mendapati tatapan serupa disana. Kening lelaki itu berkerut samar Chanyeol dapati di balik poninya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti dan menunggu pria itu untuk jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"H-uh—" Chanyeol tergagap sedang dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa mulutnya tidak bisa di jaga sama sekali, jelas-jelas Yuna telah memperingatinya dan lihat mulut besarnya tak bisa menahan diri sama sekali.

"I-itu bukan apa-apa…" Chanyeol meringis di akhir kalimat. Tawa dia paksa menguar namun nyatanya hambar terdengar.

Baekhyun terdiam dan membiarkan otaknya bermain dalam kebingungan. Jarinya merambat naik pada tubuhnya sendiri, memeluk lengannya dan mengusap tengkuknya dalam kebingungan.

"Presdir Anda baik?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung melihat polah lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tak menjawab kembali mengusap sekujur tubuhnya dalam diam. Remang samar dalam imajinasinya bermain aneh mengontrol tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun bergetar hanya dengan imajinasinya sendiri dan lekas turun dari kursi tinggi.

"A-aku ingin mandi." Baekhyun tergagap berkata pada Chanyeol. Langkahnya segera dia bawa pergi dari dapur meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

…

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras lantas terburu membuka pakaiannya. Ini masih siang dan tak tau mengapa tubuhnya terasa panas tiba-tiba. Tengkuknya ikut meremang pula dan yang Baekhyun butuhkan adalah berendam di air hangat dan berharap semua perasaan aneh itu bisa melenyap hilang.

Baekhyun mengisi _bath up_ dan menuangkan aroma terapi sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam sana. Hangat air menyentuh kulitnya dengan cepat diikuti harum wewangian menguar harum mengisi ruangan kecil itu.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam air, membuat sekujur tubuh juga rambutnya basah dan dia berdiam diri selama seperkian detik di dalam bak itu.

"Tidak mau hilang…" Baekhyun mengusap lengannya setelah keluar dari air. "Mengapa panas?" Baekhyun menatap kulit tubuhnya menyeluruh. Telapak tangannya mengitari seluruh tubuhnya, mengusapnya dalam berharap hawa panas itu mampu menghilang. Baekhyun melakukannya berulang namun taunya perasaan aneh itu kian kasar menyentak dirinya.

Baekhyun menyerah sedang punggung tubuhnya jatuh pada badan _bath up_. Kepalanya mendongak, memamerkan kulit lehernya dengan tetesan air mengalir pada kulit itu.

"Eughhh…" satu leguhan keluar tanpa mampu Baekhyun tahan. Tangannya bergerak jatuh menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya, pada pusat tubuhnya dan menemukan bagian itu menegak.

"Hiks…" Baekhyun terisak tiba-tiba. Tangannya dia tarik cepat dari penisnya dan berganti mengenggam sisian _bath up_. Baekhyun mencengkram bagian itu keras—mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tidak menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. "Tidak mau…" Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

Pelupuknya kian membengkak dan tak mampu Baekhyun tahan meluncurkan tetesan air mata dari sana. Baekhyun menangis dengan rasa frustasi oleh hasrat yang tiba-tiba saja naik. Baekhyun tak ingin menyentuh dirinya sendiri, itu memalukan dan nyatanya hal itu sama sekali tak membantu.

Kakinya terlipat di dalam air, membelit satu sama lain menahan ereksinya yang kian tegak. Kepala berubah pusing sedang nafasnya berubah berat dalam leguhan.

"Ahhh~" Baekhyun mendesah, bibir tipisnya dia gigit mencoba menahan suara apapun yang keluar dari celah itu. Namun tak bisa, berulang kali Baekhyun coba lakukan namun nyatanya hasrat kian besar membelit dirinya.

Baekhyun menangis oleh rasa frustasi yang tak mampu di tahannya lagi. Terburu dia bangkit dari air, turun dari _bath up_ dan menyambar kemejanya di lantai. Baekhyun memakainya tergesa dengan kaki basah menapaki lantai dan keluar dari kamar.

Baekhyun hanya berharap, Chanyeol masih berada di rumahnya.

…

Sekarang yang Chanyeol pikirkan adalah bagaimana dia pergi untuk menjemput Deokjun sedang presdirnya tak memungkinkan untuk di tinggal. Chanyeol dilema, dia akan menjadi ayah yang kejam dengan mengabaikan anaknya sendiri dan menjadi bawahan yang tidak bertanggung jawab jika pergi begitu saja.

Mengacak rambutnya sekali, Chanyeol lagi meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Woori. Suara sambungan terdengar, membuat pundak lemas Chanyeol menegak tiba-tiba.

 _"Apa?"_ sambutan malas dari istrinya itu terdengar.

"WOORI!" Chanyeol memekik terlampau bahagia, "Aku tau kau tidak sekejam itu dan aku tau kau memang istriku—"

 _"Tidak usah berbasa-basi, aku menagih hadiahnya sabtu malam nanti. Kau dengar?"_ Woori berdecih dua kali.

"Ya-ya! Jadi bisakah kau jemput Deokjun sekarang?" senyum Chanyeol tersungging selebar yang bisa dia lakukan.

 _"Aku sudah menjemput Deokjun dan kau jangan lupakan janjimu sabtu malam nanti!"_ Tuntut Woori.

"Aku tau," Chanyeol mengangguk walau dia tau perempuan yang menjadi istrinya itu tak bisa melihatnya. "Ingatkan aku lagi agar tak lupa, oke?"

 _"Aku akan memotong penismu jika kau lupa!"_ Woori mengancam dan Chanyeol tergelak. Di ujung sambungan sana, sayup-sayup Chanyeol mendengar tawa Woori pula.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja," kata Chanyeol. "Jangan lupa untuk memasakkan Deokjun masakan yang enak." Pesan Chanyeol.

Woori menjawab dengan tak minat sebelum sambungan mereka berakhir. Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya kembali dan menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Woori memang menyebalkan, lidahnya memang kurang ajar namun walau begitu Chanyeol tau insting keibuannya takkan pernah bisa dia hilangkan.

Diam-diam Chanyeol mulai berpikir tentang hadiah yang akan dia berikan sabtu malam nanti, mungkin dress atau sepatu baru—Chanyeol pikir tidak buruk juga.

Dengan sisa senyum yang terkembang Chanyeol mengambil mangkuk sisa ramyum milik Baekhyun dan membawanya pada wastafel. Peralatan masak sebelumnya dia bersihkan lalu menyimpan potongan buah itu ke dalam lemari pendingin kembali.

Dapur telah kembali bersih dan Chanyeol beranjak dari sana ketika derap kaki dari tangga terdengar. Chanyeol mendongak ke atas sana dan menemukan sosok Baekhyun menuruni tangga.

Chanyeol membola luar biasa, langkahnya mematung sedang jantungnya berdentum sekali.

Baekhyun berjalan tergopoh mendekati Chanyeol, tetesan air yang berasal dari tubuhnya membasahi lantai membuat dataran itu licin dan Baekhyun tak mampu mempertahankan posisinya, dia limbung tertepatan pada anak tangga terakhir dan Chanyeol secepat kilat menangkap tubuhnya sebelum menemui lantai.

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk dengan Baekhyun berada di atas pahanya. Lengan mendekap pinggang Baekhyun, merengkuh tubuh itu erat tanpa Chanyeol sadari dia melakukannya.

"Presdir!" Chanyeol memekik terkejut.

"Chan—" Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Kepalan tangannya mencengkram kain kemeja Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Tubuh kecilnya mendesak Chanyeol dalam pelukan dan mendongak menatap tanpa dosa Chanyeol di atasnya.

"Pre-Presdir—" Chanyeol tergugu hanya untuk tatapan itu pun ketika menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka. Suasana begitu rikuh dan semuanya terasa aneh tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tak memberikan sahutan apapun. Kulit pipinya dia gesekkan pada dada Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi itu. Cengkraman pada kain kemeja Chanyeol terlepas perlahan bergerak menuju bisep Chanyeol. Otot lengan itu terbentuk sempurna, terasa begitu keras dan kencang ketika Baekhyun usap dengan halus.

"Presdir…" Chanyeol menahan nafas. Hidungnya kembang kempis menahan desakan nafas berat keluar dari sana sedang jantung kian bertalu merasakan bagaimana tangan halus nan lentik itu menelusuri tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tak memberikan sahutan. Wajahnya dia gesekkan lagi pada dada Chanyeol, sedikit mendongak dan diam-diam menghirup aroma milik pria itu disana.

"Pa-panasnya hilang…" Baekhyun berbisik nyaris tak terdengar.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, tiba-tiba berubah pusing hanya untuk memahami apa yang tengah terjadi. Posisi mereka berdua juga apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lama mengitari apapun yang ada pada paras itu. Pada sepasang kelopak matanya yang besar, hidungnya mancung dan terhenti pada belah bibirnya yang tebal. Lidah Baekhyun mendadak kelu dan dia berkedip tanpa sadar akan pahatan lunak dengan bentuk sempurna itu.

"Bisakah kau menciumku?" serak suaranya seakan memecah gendang telinga Chanyeol. Mungkin tengkorak Chanyeol ikut pecah pula dan membuat sepasang retina meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

Chanyeol tidak salah dengar bukan?

Chanyeol benar-benar tak tau harus seperti apa bereaksi. Tubuhnya menjadi seperti patung, kaku tanpa pergerakan apapun yang bisa dia lakukan.

Baekhyun menumpukan pandangannya, menancapkan sepasang sipit berbentuk sabit itu tanpa bersalah akan kaku tubuh Chanyeol. Harapan terselip disana, kian lama kian besar namun detik berlalu tanpa jawaban membuat pengharapan itu pupus dan Baekhyun menjadi kecewa.

Bibirnya kembali melengkung sedang tangan mencengkram bisep Chanyeol tanpa sadar Baekhyun lakukan. Dia menunduk namun enggan untuk berpindah posisi. Pantatnya menggesek paha Chanyeol dan taunya itu berhasil merampas seluruh oksigen dalam paru-paru Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun memanggil nama pengawalnya itu pelan. "Chanyeol…" berulang tanpa peduli apakah Chanyeol akan menjawabnya pun dengan reaksi pria itu atas apa yang dia lakukan.

Baekhyun menatap kosong lantai dengan sedih. Otaknya mulai merangkai hal akan Chanyeol yang mungkin akan menganggapnya aneh atas hal yang dilakukannya kini, mungkin juga pria itu akan menganggapnya murahan, tidak tau diri atau hal-hal rendahan lainnya. Baekhyun tau betul apa yang dilakukannya ini akan menciptakan spekulasi miring, terlebih Chanyeol yang hanya terhitung hari bertukar kata dengannya.

Baekhyun merasa sedih untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk semua hal, terlebih kenyataan dirinya yang tak mampu mengendalikan diri. Bahkan untuk kerja tubuhnya sendiri… Baekhyun tak memiliki kuasa untuk itu semua. Seolah dirinya hanya seongok besi robot sedang otaknya hanya data komputer yang telah di rancang—berjalan begitu saja.

"Mengapa aku menyedihkan sekali?" Baekhyun terisak. "Kau pasti berpikir seperti itu 'kan?"

"Presdir—"

"Mengapa kau memanggilku Presdir?" Baekhyun memotong, "Dulu kau memanggilku si aneh."

Chanyeol melebar untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dulu?" ulangnya tak yakin.

Pertanyaan balik itu menciptakan kekehan dari Baekhyun. Dia tak memberikan sahutan apapun sedang kepalanya kembali bersandar pada dada lebar itu.

Namun jelas hal itu menjadi hal yang berbeda bagi Chanyeol. Rasa bingungnya menyatu dalam penasaran, sedang hal-hal lalu yang sempat Chanyeol abaikan mulai berkumpul kembali dan menghasilkan sebuah pertanyaan konyol tentang,

"Presdir apakah kita… saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

Itu terdengar sangat tidak mungkin, tentu saja… Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun sebagai presdir pada perusahaan dimana dia bekerja, dia adalah bawahan sedang Baekhyun adalah atasannya. Lantas, bagaimana mungkin mereka pernah mengenal sebelumnya?

Chanyeol mencoba menekan otaknya, mencoba mengembalikan ingatan yang mungkin dia lupakan… namun sejauh apa Chanyeol coba… Chanyeol tetap tak memiliki sedikit celah pun untuk hal itu.

Atau… mungkinkah Baekhyun tengah mengada-ada saja? Mungkin Baekhyun hanya ingin mempermainkan Chanyeol; membuatnya kebingungan dan ekspresi konyolnya mungkin bisa menjadi komedi tawa untuk lelaki bertubuh mungil itu.

 _Mungkin saja..._

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya lagi memanggil nama pria Park itu. Sentuhan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, Baekhyun bawa menjauh ketika dia kembali mendongak. Sipitnya menarik bulat mata Chanyeol dalam tautan sedang bibir berkedut untuk sebuah senyuman.

"Mau melakukan seks bersama?"

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

Halo semua, apa kabar? Semoga kalian dalam keadaan baik ya.

Aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih atas luangan waktu kalian baca ff ini, untuk semua review-reviewnya terima kasih, maaf untuk typo dan ayo ketemu lagi di chap depan :D


	5. Chapter 5

**LIGHT OFF**

* * *

Baekhyun membawa kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Chanyeol, diikuti sepasang lengan membelit leher pria itu lalu menjemput bibirnya dalam kecupan. Hanya sekali dengan decakan halus sebelum terpisah kembali hanya untuk menautkan sepasang hazel milik masing-masing.

Chanyeol membola, otaknya _blank_ hanya dengan memikirkan kenyataan dia baru saja berciuman dengan bosnya sendiri. Chanyeol membeku pun ketika Baekhyun menatapnya lembut disana.

Baekhyun menunggu akan reaksi Chanyeol atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan, namun detik berlalu tak ada hal apapun yang terjadi. Tak ada dorongan untuk memisahkan diri, tak ada umpatan atas tindakan kurang ajar yang dilakukan itu kecuali Chanyeol yang masih seperti patung dengan paha yang menahan sepasang bongkahan pantat Baekhyun terasa mengaku hanya karena kecupan ringan itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, tanpa alasan merasa senang karena Chanyeol tak mendampratnya seperti yang dia takutkan. Pria itu bahkan tak membuang muka, kian jauh menatapnya dan merasakan dengan nyata bagaimana jemari Baekhyun memainkan belakang rambutnya.

Jantung Chanyeol berdentum, keras sekali dan tak benar menyadari bagaimana retina jatuh perlahan dan tertaut pada sepasang ceri merah muda milik presdir itu. Chanyeol menatapnya lama dengan lidah kelu ketika dia paksa menahan ludahnya.

Chanyeol akan menjadi sangat tidak tau diri namun sayangnya Baekhyun membiarkannya seperti itu. Bibir tebalnya yang kering dia dekatkan kembali pada lunak milik Baekhyun, menjemput bibir milik bosnya itu dan memangutnya dengan dalam.

Mata Chanyeol terpejam, tak sempat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang terperangah atas ciuman kedua mereka. Bibir tipisnya terasa hilang di pangut Chanyeol, itu sedikit kasar dengan lumatan yang pria Park itu lakukan.

"Cpk…" decakan halus terdengar di antara sepasang bibir yang tertaut itu. Lidah Chanyeol bergeliria keluar dari rongganya, menyapu bibir Baekhyun atas dan bawah bergantian dan menyentuh sudutnya berulang.

Baekhyun melenguh dan tak sadar ketika rongga mulutnya terbuka dan lunak tak bertulang milik pengawalnya itu tanpa aba-aba meringsek masuk memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Lidahnya dibelit, menyalurkan liur yang kini berbaur satu dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Ciuman basah itu kian tak terkendali, decakan kian keras terdengar dan kedua pasang lengan itu mulai tak bisa tetap pada posisi sebelumnya. Tangan Baekhyun kian kasar memainkan rambut Chanyeol sedang sepasang telapak tangan lebar milik pria Park itu mulai menjelajah pada sisi tubuhnya.

Kulit basah Baekhyun terasa hangat kala telapak tangan Chanyeol menyentuhnya disana. Pada punggungnya yang tertutupi kemeja lembab, lalu jatuh pada paha luarnya yang dingin dan membiarkan ari tangannya menyentuh kulit halus itu dengan leluasa.

Chanyeol meremasnya, menghasilkan leguhan Baekhyun di antara belitan lidah mereka. Ereksi Baekhyun kian menegang, mengetuk perut berotot Chanyeol membangunkan selatan tubuh pengawal itu pula.

"Presdir kau membuatku tak bisa berhenti." Chanyeol berujar berat dengan hasrat yang kian besar merambati dirinya. Nafas panasnya menyapu seluruh wajah Baekhyun, menjelaskan betapa besar hasrat yang pria itu miliki akibat ciuman mereka.

"Kalau begitu jangan…"

…

Jingga hangat telah menghiasi langit ketika percintaan itu berakhir. Lelah telah tersedot hilang dengan deru nafas yang kembali teratur. Ruang kamar itu senyap tanpa pembicaraan apapun sejak pelepasan terakhir berhasil keduanya raih.

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun memilih diam namun enggan untuk melepaskan diri. Tautan mata mereka masih terjalin satu sama lain, terbias oleh jingga sore yang menembus tanpa malu pada kamar itu.

Rasanya canggung, sebenarnya sedikit aneh dengan tubuh telanjang yang keduanya tutup oleh selimut yang sama. Keringat sudah mengering namun ruam merah masihlah terlihat jelas disana, mengingatkan kedua insan itu jika apa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah mimpi basah semata.

"Kau terlambat menjemput anakmu…" Baekhyun akhirnya memutus sunyi mereka pertama kali. Suaranya terdengar serak selepas teriakan yang menggema dia lakukan sebelumnya. Matanya manatap Chanyeol melalui helai poni dan benar bersenang hati mendapati pria yang menjadi pengawalnya itu masih balas menatapnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Chanyeol ikut melontar suara.

"Satu pertanyaan…" balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak segera menjawab, alih-alih menyelami paras Baekhyun kembali. Pada wajahnya lalu turun pada leher yang merah oleh bekas cumbuannya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Chanyeol bertanya. Sebenarnya dia memiliki 1001 pertanyaan dalam kepalanya namun lebih dari itu semua yang ingin dia tanyakan adalah mengapa Baekhyun mengajaknya melakukan ini; seks yang bahkan tak sekalipun muncul dalam benak Chanyeol. Demi pantat singa, Baekhyun adalah bosnya!

"Karena aku ingin." Baekhyun menjawab ringan, seringan nafasnya yang berhembus tanpa beban.

"Apa kita benar pernah mengenal sebelumnya?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

Pertanyaan lain yang memenuhi kepalanya, tentang Baekhyun yang mungkin pernah berbagi masa lalu dengannya. Chanyeol merasa tak yakin dan sial otak dungunya malah tak bisa di ajak bekerja sama untuk mengingat semua itu.

"Hanya satu pertanyaan Park." Baekhyun menjawab. Dia tertawa mengejek sembari merubah posisi membelakangi Chanyeol kini. Selimutnya dia tarik sampai leher dan membiarkan jingga mentari menusuk matanya secara langsung.

Chanyeol terpekur diam di balik punggung Baekhyun. Punggung sempit itu Chanyeol tatapi lama sampai kemudian Baekhyun kembali berujar,

"Lalu mengapa kau mau melakukan ini?"

Bias matahari sore terasa hangat di antara suhu pendingin kamar yang bekerja dengan baik. Sepoi angin terlihat di luar sana, menerbangkan awan oren berpindah pada sisi langit yang lain.

"Hm?" Chanyeol berguman tak paham.

"Apa jawabannya karena kau juga ingin?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. "Kutebak, kau bahkan tak bisa mengingat nama istrimu sama sekali." Ada selipan nada bangga yang ingin Baekhyun pamerkan dan hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol.

Pria itu terlihat begitu terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Layaknya bocah yang baru saja ketauan mencuri jawaban dan rikuh tubuhnya bahkan tak membantu sama sekali.

Chanyeol membatu dan sentakkan dalam dadanya menyadarkan Chanyeol atas hal yang sempat dia lupakan. Woori yang merupakan istrinya sedang apa yang baru saja dia lakukan adalah bercinta dengan orang lain—tambahan, orang itu adalah bosnya sendiri.

Chanyeol benar tak tau harus seperti apa bereaksi, dia tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat brengsek—seolah baru saja mendapati dirinya selingkuh dengan status seorang suami juga anak dari hasil pernikahan itu.

Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun malah tertawa karenanya.

Lelaki mungil itu berbalik pada posisi semula untuk menatap Chanyeol. Sipitnya menjelajah paras Chanyeol dan mendekat untuk sebuah ciuman pada bibir. Chanyeol terkesiap dan membola menyadari apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Malam ini menginap lagi, ya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada ajakan kentara dalam suaranya. Dia tak menunggu untuk jawaban Chanyeol; ya atau tidak karena Baekhyun tau Chanyeol hanya akan memiliki jawaban ya untuk dirinya.

"Aku ingin tidur sampai jam makan malam nanti," Baekhyun berkata sembari memejamkan matanya. "Aku ingin risotto untuk makan malamku, bisakah kau mendapatkannya untukku?"

"Tentu," Chanyeol menyahut.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Chanyeol berubah kikuk hanya dengan mengingat dirinya harus lagi menginap pada kediaman itu. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur. Pakaiannya di lantai, Chanyeol ambil dan mengenakannya dengan cepat.

"Bolehkah aku pulang sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian?" Chanyeol berbalik kembali untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan sisipan ragu pada kalimatnya.

"Hm," Baekhyun menjawab singkat sebelum benar tenggalam dalam kantuk oleh deraan lelah tubuhnya.

…

Sehun sangat kacau, tak hanya penampilan luarnya saja tapi juga perasaan yang menderanya. Semua adalah Baekhyun dan kekhawatirannya akan si mungil itu. Nama Chanyeol menjadi alasan kuat dan Sehun benar memaki akan pekerjaan yang tak bisa di tinggalkan dan berakhir dengan fokusnya yang bercabang entah kemana.

Mobilnya Sehun kendarai cepat, membelah jalanan ibukota yang padat menuju kediaman Baekhyun. Langkahnya secepat angin, sama akan kerja tangannya kala membuka kenop pintu itu.

"Baekhyun!" suaranya ikut meninggi pula diantara langkah terburu menaiki lantai dua rumah itu. Sehun mencari Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan benar mendapati si pemilik rumah berada disana. Dengan jubah mandi dan rambut basah selepas membersihkan diri.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun menatap sekretarisnya itu dengan kernyitan. Rambut basahnya dia usap dengan handuk sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam _walk in closet._

"Kau baik-baik saja?!" Sehun meraih Baekhyun dan memegang pundaknya dengan erat. "Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanyanya panik.

"Aku baik!" sahut Baekhyun, "ada apa denganmu?" tangan Sehun yang menggenggam pundaknya, Baekhyun hempaskan dalam sentakkan dan beralih menatap pria itu kesal.

Nafas bergulung Sehun perlahan berhembus teratur kembali. Matanya bergerak menyeluruh memperhatikan Baekhyun, pada parasnya lalu turun pada bagian tubuh yang lain. Hazel tajamnya tiba-tiba terpaku diam, tepat pada leher dengan bercak merah bersembunyi pada kerah jubah mandinya.

"Apa ini?" Sehun menarik jubah Baekhyun dalam satu sentakkan dan melotot lebih lebar kala mendapati warna kemerahan itu terpampang banyak disana. Jantungnya berdentum keras, menyadarkan Sehun jika apa yang dikhawatirkannya benar adanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, hah!" Baekhyun menarik jubahnya yang Sehun genggam dan melotot kepada pria itu.

"Baekhyun kau—" nafas Sehun serasa tersumbat pada pangkal hidung. "Apa itu Siwon?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau berpikir Siwon datang untuk memperkosaku?" Baekhyun berdecih.

"Lantas…" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi, "apa itu Chanyeol?" nada bicaranya mencicit hilang di akhir.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia meninggalkan dengusan sebelum kembali mencari pakaian untuk di kenakan tanpa peduli akan retak yang Sehun rasakan.

"Kalian… sungguh melakukannya?" Sehun seperti berguman mengatakannya. Matanya berubah nanar menatap Baekhyun yang berganti pakaian. Punggung putih halusnya terpampang jelas, memberikan akses pandangan Sehun akan bercak-bercak merah yang lain. Ada banyak sekali dan Sehun tak ingin membayangkan seperti apa percintaan yang baru saja Baekhyun lewati bersama Chanyeol. Percintaan yang seharusnya dialah yang menjadi peran utama.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau seharusnya senang tak harus menjadi _partner_ seksku lagi?" Baekhyun berbalik dengan tatapan datar serupa. "Itu artinya kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa harus khawatir tentang gairahku yang terus meledak-ledak."

"Apa?" Sehun mencolos tak percaya mendengarnya. "Jadi semua yang telah kita lakukan selama ini kau hanya menganggapnya sebatas _partner_ seks saja?"

"Oh kau ingin aku menyebutnya sebagai _friend with benefit_?" Baekhyun tertawa memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Sehun mengapa kau seperti ini?"

"Baekhyun mengapa kau terus saja menganggap jika apa yang kulakukan padamu hanya untuk sekedar kepuasan saja? Aku menyukaimu—tidak, aku mencintaimu mengapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk menerima hal itu?" Sehun berubah geram hanya dengan penolakan berulang yang terus lelaki mungil itu suarakan. Sehun menjadi lelah namun lucunya dia malah tetap bertahan pada situasi yang sama.

"Cinta itu hanya omong kosong Sehun," Baekhyun menyahut. "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya cinta, itu hanya nafsu."

"Baek—"

"Dan apa yang kau rasakan padaku itu hanyalah rasa kasihan semata," tatapan Baekhyun meluruh jatuh dalam sendu. Baekhyun tersenyum getir sedang retinanya bergerak pelan mengitari seluruh paras Sehun di depannya. "Sudah 7 tahun Sehun," Baekhyun menyambung, "Jangan kunci dirimu dengan aku lagi…"

Sehun terpaku diam sedang senyum yang Baekhyun ulas itu nyatanya kian keras menciptakan dentuman dalam dadanya.

"Kau sangat baik," Baekhyun berkata, "Itulah mengapa kau harus mendapat seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku."

Sehun menggeleng tak terima, cepat-cepat meraih tangan Baekhyun dalam genggaman. "Aku hanya ingin kau," ujarnya terburu.

"Tapi aku tidak," geleng Baekhyun. "Sekarang ayo hanya berhubungan sebagai rekan kerja saja, hm?" Baekhyun kembali mengulas senyum.

Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya memberikan gelengan, berulang sampai kepalanya terasa sakit. Pundak Baekhyun, Sehun rengkuh dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak 7 tahun yang lalu dan aku akan tetap menyukaimu sampai 7 tahun ke depan, 17 tahun bahkan 70 tahun lagi." Sehun berujar, deru nafasnya berhembus panas menerpa leher Baekhyun, menghantar remang dalam ketersiapan Baekhyun atas penuturan itu.

Baekhyun telah memiliki seribu kalimat untuk menolak apapun yang Sehun katakan ketika Sehun membawa bibirnya dalam kuncian ciuman. Bibir pria itu menekan milik Baekhyun dalam pangutan, menyesap belahannya bergantian atas bawah dengan kecapan di akhir.

"Kumohon jangan katakan apapun lagi," Sehun berkata di akhir ciuman mereka. Ibu jarinya mengusap belahan pipi Baekhyun lembut lalu membiarkan bibirnya bertemu dengan kening sempit Baekhyun sekali.

Baekhyun benar terpekur diam tanpa tau harus bagaimana menanggapi. Si keras kepala Sehun kadang membuatnya jengah, terkadang membuatnya lumpuh atas apapun yang pria itu lakukan.

"Sekarang katakan padaku," Sehun berkata lagi setelah ciuman pada kening Baekhyun selesai dia lakukan. Mata tajamnya menusuk sipit Baekhyun dan menautkan dua indera itu dalam jalinan transparan. Setransparan hubungan yang mereka miliki.

"Kau melakukannya dengan Park Chanyeol menggunakan pengaman bukan?" Sehun berharap banyak untuk jawaban ya, namun keterdiaman Baekhyun membuat gelisah hatinya kembali tumbuh dan Sehun berubah tak siap dengan situasi baru yang tengah Baekhyun bangun. Situasi yang bahkan Sehun tak tau mengapa harus Baekhyun lakukan.

"Kalian tidak?" Sehun melirih bersama denyutan hatinya.

"Aku meminum obatku, seperti biasa." jawab Baekhyun. Nada bicaranya datar sedang bola mata yang bergerak acak cukup menjelaskan pada Sehun jika Baekhyun baru saja mengujarkan dusta padanya.

Baekhyun bahkan tak mengingat untuk kondom yang seharusnya Chanyeol pakai sebelum persetubuhan yang mereka lakukan. Lalu setelah itu selesai, Baekhyun bahkan melupakan obatnya—dia bahkan tak memiliki niatan untuk menelan satu.

"Mengapa Baek?" Sehun kembali bertanya, "Mengapa harus Park Chanyeol? Mengapa kau sangat tertarik padanya?"

Lirihan Sehun menarik Baekhyun untuk menatap pria itu kembali.

"Karena aku membencinya," jawaban itu kontan membuat Sehun terpaku.

"Apa?"

"Karena aku membenci Park Chanyeol, sangat membenci dirinya."

…

Chanyeol seharusnya segera masuk bukannya menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri di dalam mobil bersama pikiran terbelah entah kemana. Namun semua yang dia pikirkan adalah Baekhyun dan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

" _Kau bahkan tak bisa mengingat nama istrimu sama sekali."_

Bohong jika Chanyeol tak merasa tertampar dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Nyatanya itu bukanlah bualan semata, itu adalah hal yang benar adanya… Chanyeol bahkan tak mengingat nama Woori sama sekali ketika persetubuhan itu dilakukannya.

Chanyeol seolah lupa diri. Seolah dirinya bukanlah Chanyeol yang telah menikah, memiliki istri juga anak yang menunggunya di rumah. Chanyeol tidak, seolah dirinya tersihir menjadi sosok yang baru dan apa yang ada dalam isi pikirannya adalah Baekhyun dan lekuk tubuh sempurna itu memanja inderanya.

Chanyeol mengeram frustasi, rambutnya di acak kasar dan membenturkan keningnya berulang pada setir kemudi.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh!" Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri. Nafasnya dia hembuskan kasar dengan kepala bersandar tak bertenaga pada alat kemudi mobil itu.

 _Tapi…_ tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat akan sesuatu hal yang lain.

Beberapa ucapan Baekhyun; _"Mengapa kau memanggilku Presdir, dulu kau memanggilku si aneh."_

"Apa kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Chanyeol berguman untuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol lagi kembali berusaha mengingat namun tetap saja otaknya membuntu dan semua yang dia pikirkan adalah hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Mungkin Woori tau sesuatu," Chanyeol berguman lagi.

Mungkin saja mengingat Chanyeol telah bersama Woori sejak sekolah menengah dulu. Mungkin perempuan itu memiliki sekeping ingatan tentang Baekhyun yang luput Chanyeol ingat. _Mungkin saja._ Chanyeol menyamangati dirinya sendiri.

Dengan terburu Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan setengah berlari masuk ke dalam flat.

Suara yang berasal dari televisi adalah apa yang menyambut Chanyeol pertama kali ketika masuk ke dalam kediamannya itu. Deokjun berada di depan televisi dengan tayangan kartun saat sosok Chanyeol terlihat dan seketika layar datar itu tak lagi menarik minatnya sama sekali.

"Appa!" bocah itu menjerit senang sembari melompat pada Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menyambut Deokjun cepat dalam gendongan dan menaruhnya pada pundak.

"Hei, bersama spongebob lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kali ini bersama Madagaskar. Raja Julien mirip Appa!" cerita Deokjun.

"Berarti Raja Julien yang paling tampan?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias.

"Tidak, Raja Julien yang paling bodoh." Deokjun tergelak dalam tawa dan Chanyeol jelas tak terima akan hal itu.

"Dasar bocah nakal!" pria itu menggelitiki perut Deokjun brutal sampai suara bocah itu hilang oleh tawa yang tak bisa ditahannya.

"Appa sudah~" Deokjun merengek sembari melepaskan diri.

"Anak nakal harus di hukum, rasakan rasakan!" Chanyeol kian gencar menggelitinya.

"Yak yak kalian!" dari arah dapur Woori datang dengan spatula di tangan. Dia dengan tega menggetok kepala Chanyeol dengan alat masak itu lalu menarik Deokjun menjauh dari jangkauan. "Park Chanyeol pergi mandi sana, baumu mengerikan sekali!"

"Appa pergi mandi sana, bau Appa seperti monster!" Deokjun mengulang dengan mengejek.

Chanyeol mendelik tak suka, terlebih pada Woori yang lagi tak bisa menjaga kalimatnya di depan Deokjun. Namun Chanyeol tak ingin memperpanjang disana; tidak di depan Deokjun. Maka dia bangkit dari ruang tengah dan masuk ke kamar.

"Aku hanya pulang untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian," Chanyeol berkata. Woori dibelakangnya mengikuti dengan kerutan heran.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Aku harus lembur," sahut Chanyeol. Dia membuka lemari dan mengambil beberapa kemeja, celana panjang juga kaos serta pakaian dalam. Semuanya dilipat asal dan dia masukan ke dalam tas.

"Terakhir kutau kau hanya bekerja menjaga gedung perusahaan," Woori menatap Chanyeol memicing.

"Dan maksudmu aku harus memakai baju yang sama berhari-hari seperti itu?" Chanyeol berdecak di akhir. Woori balas berdecak dan dengan kesal memukul kepala Chanyeol lagi dengan spatula.

"Sekalian bawa lemari dan juga bantalmu!" kutuk perempuan itu dengan langkah menghentak keluar dari kamar.

"Yak Han Woori sebentar—" Chanyeol menarik lengan istrinya lagi. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu,"

"Jika itu tentang kemarin aku tak mau menjawabnya!" ketus Woori.

"Aish bukan," Chanyeol menggeleng dengan putaran mata. "Aku ingin bertanya apa kau mengenai seseorang dengan nama Baekhyun? Hm… Byun Baekhyun lengkapnya."

Chanyeol sebenarnya menyimpan banyak keraguan, dia tak benar yakin namun pikirnya tak salah juga untuk mencoba.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Woori mengulang.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, mungkin dia pernah bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kita," Chanyeol menggidikkan pundaknya.

"Byun Baekhyun…" Woori mengulang sekali lagi. "Sebentar, mengapa namanya tidak asing…"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menahan nafas. Ragu dalam dirinya terkikis cepat dengan rasa antusias berganti menderanya kini.

"Kau mengenalnya?!"

* * *

 **bersambung**


	6. Chapter 6

**FOOLING HIMSELF**

* * *

Rasanya mendebarkan seperti Chanyeol tengah menanti jawaban di tengah ulangan. Dia menatap Woori lama dengan bulatan matanya yang kian melebar menanti jawaban dari perempuan itu.

"Kau… sungguh mengenalnya?" Chanyeol lagi menuntut tanya.

"Namanya tidak asing sekali," Woori menggaruk pelipis. "Byun Baekhyun…" perempuan itu mengulang sekali lagi. "Oh!" tiba-tiba dia terpekik dan benar mengangetkan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah mengingatnya?" tanya Chanyeol terburu.

"Bukankah Byun Baekhyun itu CEO B&H? Dia bosmu 'kan?"

"A-apa?" pundak tegang Chanyeol kontan merosot jatuh. Kerlipan matanya ikut menghilang di gantikan kecewa menyusupi dirinya bersama dengusan yang tak mampu pria itu tahan.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?" Woori menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Chanyeol kau tidak amnesia melupakan atasanmu sendiri, 'kan?" satu tangannya melayang hendak menyentuh kening pria yang menjadi suaminya itu—memastikan jika Chanyeol memang tengah deman sampai lupa ingatan dadakan.

Chanyeol mendengus lebih keras dan dengan kasar menutup tasnya.

"Aku pergi!" nada bicaranya ikut ketus pula sembari menghentak lagi keluar dari kamar.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Woori menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan decihan. "Oi Chanyeol! Jangan lupa sabtu malam nanti!" Woori berteriak di dalam kamar.

Chanyeol tak menanggapi, setelah memberikan kecupan banyak pada puncak kepala Deokjun dengan beberapa nasihat yang pria itu tinggalkan, dia pergi meninggalkan flatnya dan menuju kediaman Baekhyun, lagi... dengan setumpuk penasaran dalam dirinya.

…

Sejak pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Sehun, suasana canggung mulai mendera Baekhyun walau tak benar ingin lelaki itu pikirkan. Akhir dari pertemuan mereka adalah Sehun yang menjelaskan tentang perkembangan B&H dalam seharian itu tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun juga menjelaskan beberapa jadwal ulang yang harus Baekhyun hadiri keesokan harinya.

Semuanya terasa aneh, Baekhyun akui dan sebenarnya dia tak benar menyukai hal itu. Baekhyun lebih suka berujar ketus dan Sehun akan menjawabnya tanpa tersinggung sama sekali, bukan seperti ini… hanya melempar beberapa patah kata sebelum akhirnya Sehun beranjak pergi ketika Baekhyun menyuruhnya seperti itu.

Baekhyun tak menyukainya tapi dia tau dia akan terbiasa, terlebih Sehun… pria itu benar membenci situasi ini.

Ketika pintu rumah Baekhyun telah tertutup kembali, nyatanya Sehun tak segera beranjak pergi dari sana. Dia berada di dalam mobilnya, duduk dalam diam dan melihat sendiri bagaimana Park Chanyeol benar datang lagi ke kediaman itu.

Diam-diam kepalan tangan Sehun kembali mengeras menggenggam setir kemudi mobilnya. Namun itu bukanlah apa-apa dengan retak hati yang kembali terbuka oleh cemburu yang mendera.

…

Chanyeol kembali dengan risotto keinginan Baekhyun di tangan. Baekhyun baru saja turun dari tangga ketika keduanya tak sengaja berpas-pasan di lorong dan Chanyeol lagi menahan nafas melihat penampilan presdir itu.

Baekhyun terlihat segar selepas mandi dengan kaos kuning besar membalut tubuhnya tanpa bawahan apapun lagi. Paha telanjangnya menyapa indera Chanyeol dan otak dungu pria itu taunya tak mampu mencegah imajinasinya bermain lagi—tepatnya bagaimana tangan besarnya menangkup paha dan pantat seputih salju itu sebelumnya.

Chanyeol berdebar tiba-tiba dan dia berubah kikuk pada tempatnya. Cepat-cepat pandangannya di alihkan pada arah lain, berganti menatap lantai dan memberikan sebuah bungkukkan pelan kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau mendapatkan risottoku bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya tak acuh akan gugup Chanyeol melihat dirinya. Dia melenggang pergi menuju dapur dan menempatkan dirinya duduk pada meja makan.

"Ya, Presdir." Chanyeol menyahut cepat dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Dia mengambil wadah dan menyajikan makanan itu sebelum menghidangkannya kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak lupa menyiapkan air minum pula dan teringat tentang buah-buahan yang selalu Baekhyun inginkan seperti sebelumnya.

Setelah semua itu tertata di meja makan, Chanyeol mengambil posisi pada belakang Baekhyun tanpa suara menunggu presdir itu selesai dengan makan malamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Apa kau pikir aku ini babi bisa menghabiskan semuanya?"

"Eh?" Chanyeol mengerjab bingung akan penuturan itu.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu menunjuk dagu pada kursi kosong di depannya. "Duduk disana dan makan bersamaku." Katanya.

Chanyeol setengah ragu namun dia pun tak memiliki hak untuk menolak keinginan lelaki itu. Langkah kakinya menapak pelan menuju meja makan lantas menempatkan dirinya duduk di depan Baekhyun.

Makan malam itu terasa canggung tanpa pembicaraan apapun yang tercipta disana. Baekhyun tenggelam dalam makanannya tanpa peduli bagaimana Chanyeol mencuri lihat padanya beberapa kali.

"Kenapa? Kau mulai terpesona padaku?"

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak makanan di dalam mulutnya kala pertanyaan itu menguar tiba-tiba. Chanyeol melotot—terkejut bukan main namun berbanding terbalik dengan si pemilik tanya. Baekhyun terlihat begitu tenang pun dengan kunyahan di dalam mulutnya.

"Maaf?" Chanyeol mengulang sopan tak ingin di anggap kurang ajar.

Mereka memang telah melakukan seks, namun itu bukan jaminan Chanyeol dapat mengatakan apapun yang dia inginkan terhadap Baekhyun. Lagipula Chanyeol pun masih tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan lelaki bertubuh mungil itu.

Chanyeol tetap merasa tak mengenali Baekhyun; apakah kepribadian presdir itu memang dingin atau sikap itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi tingkah kekanak-kanakkannya seperti kemarin. Namun Chanyeol berpikir lagi, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang memiliki tingkah anak-anak memiliki dorongan seks sebesar itu pula. Chanyeol bahkan masih tak bisa percaya jika dirinya mampu di dorong masuk bahkan tanpa bisa otaknya di ajak berpikir atas situasi yang menghinggapinya.

Inti dari semua itu Chanyeol masihlah bingung dengan diri Baekhyun, namun konyolnya sisi terdalam dirinya berkeinginan untuk mengenal sosok itu lebih jauh lagi. Entah itu hanya untuk memuaskan sisi penasarannya saja atau mungkin… sesuatu transparan yang lain telah memutar-balikkan rasional diri Chanyeol sendiri.

"Aku ingin tau apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku," Baekhyun meraih gelasnya dan menyesap isi bening itu sedikit. Matanya melirik Chanyeol menemukan pria itu kembali kebingungan dengan pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun ingin tertawa sebenarnya, dia masih ingat bagaimana Chanyeol di bangku sekolah dulu; si berandal dengan semua kalimat menusuk miliknya. Lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang sosok itu menjadi dungu bahkan untuk memahami pertanyaan sederhana seperti itu.

Baekhyun terkadang masih takjub, bagaimana uang dan kekuasaan mampu menghilangkan harga diri seseorang.

Diam-diam Baekhyun menaruh tanya, apa yang terjadi jika dirinya masihlah Baekhyun yang dulu bertemu Chanyeol kembali seperti 10 tahun sekarang. Apakah Chanyeol masih berucap kasar padanya, masih menatapnya seperti sampah?

"Itu…" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya. Sebenarnya dia menjadi ragu lagi, apakah harus berkata jujur atau berkata omong kosong antisipasi untuk menyelamatkan pekerjaannya.

"Saya sebenarnya bingung…" Chanyeol berkata pelan.

"Ya, itu memang terlihat jelas dari wajahmu." Baekhyun menyahut dengan suapan terakhir makanannya. Dia meletakkan alat makannya dengan anggun pada masing-masing piring dan mulai menikmati potongan buahnya sebagai hidangan penutup.

Chanyeol berdehem sekali dengan kikuk dan mulai berpikir betapa konyol raut wajahnya bagi Baekhyun. Dia ikut menyimpan alat makannya dan sekali lagi berdehem sebelum berucap kembali.

"Tentang apa yang kita lakukan sebelumnya, saya penasaran mengapa kita…" Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengantung kalimatnya, dia berubah bingung—takut-takut salah ucap maka pekerjaannya yang menjadi taruhan.

"Kenapa? Kau menjadi menyesal setelah sadar melakukan seks dengan orang lain padahal kau telah menikah? Semacam kau baru saja mendapati dirimu berselingkuh?" tiap untaian kalimat itu selancar air bah Baekhyun suarakan.

Chanyeol melotot terkejut bagaimana santainya Baekhyun menanggapi hal itu.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu—" Chanyeol menyahut gagap.

Itu bukan karena Chanyeol yang baru saja melakukan seks dengan orang lain lantas dia menyesal karena telah mengkhinati Woori. Sekali lagi semua situasi itu membingungkan, pun Chanyeol yang bahkan tak tau harus bagaimana mengakui jika nyatanya… dia tak memiliki sesal itu sama sekali. Apakah dirinya cukup brengsek bahkan tak merasa menyesal karena telah berhubungan seks dengan seseorang yang bukan istrinya?

"Jadi maksudmu kau tidak menyesal?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi dan lagi hal itu berhasil membuat bulat mata Chanyeol meluncur jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya, "dan bukanlah sebuah masalah jika kita melakukannya lagi?"

"Presdir saya—" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sekali mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Biarkan saya bertanya,"

Satu alis Baekhyun naik pada kening, menunggu untuk pertanyaan yang ingin Chanyeol tanyakan.

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk menarik nafasnya dan perlahan memberanikan diri menatap Baekhyun secara langsung.

"Apa… Anda tertarik padaku?"

Hening. Ruangan itu mendadak hening selama seperkian detik sampai akhirnya pecah tawa Baekhyun melenyapkan kesunyian itu seketika. Baekhyun terbahak sampai perutnya terasa sakit.

Chanyeol mengerjab bingung dan diam-diam bertanya apa yang lucu dari pertanyaannya. Chanyeol hanya penasaran dan pikirnya semua yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya menjadi beralasan jika nyatanya Presdir itu tertarik padanya.

Bisa saja bukan? Chanyeol tak ingin di sebut narsis, namun pikirnya dia cukup tampan dan porposi tubuhnya lumayan bagus, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Baekhyun tertarik padanya 'kan?

Lalu di sisi lain, Chanyeol mulai ragu. Jangan-jangan dia diterima sebagai pengawal pribadi presdir bukan di karenakan kemampuan bela diri yang mempuni dan di anggap pantas untuk posisi itu. Alih-alih karena alasan pribadi, salah satunya karena Baekhyun tertarik padanya. Diam-diam presdir itu mungkin telah jatuh hati padanya.

"Itukah yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" Baekhyun masih tertawa saat melontar tanya. Ujung matanya sampai basah oleh air mata dan Baekhyun lupa kapan terakhir kali dia tertawa selepas itu.

Chanyeol tak menjawab sedang tengkuknya di garuk tak gatal. Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merasa malu pun dengan rasa percaya diri yang terlalu besar yang dimiliknya.

"Ya terserah kau mau menyimpulkannya bagaimana," Baekhyun meredakan tawanya dan kembali menyesap isi gelasnya. "Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya padamu." Baekhyun menatap sejurus Chanyeol dan menemukan pria itu balas menatap dirinya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika kita melakukan seks lagi?"

Indera Chanyeol lagi melebar. _Lagi?!_ Dia mengulang dalam hati. Apa itu artinya dia masih bisa menikmati tubuh sensual itu lagi? Membiarkan tangannya meremas sekujur tubuh berisi itu lagi, membiarkan bibirnya memangut bibir menggoda itu lagi—terlebih, membiarkan penisnya merasakan jepitan kenikmatan oleh lubang milik Presdir itu lagi?

Hanya dengan memikirkan sekelebat ingatan itu membuat Chanyeol terbakar pada tempatnya. Selatan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja berdenyut, mengetuk celana dalamnya memaksa terbebas dari sana.

Baekhyun menyeringai hanya untuk reaksi itu. Dia tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk merasa bangga di antara seringaian bibirnya. _Si b_ _rengsek tetaplah akan menjadi si brengsek yang sama._ Satu-satunya sifat yang takkan sanggup di hilangan oleh manusia sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun perlahan mendorong kursi pelan lalu bangkit dari sana. Sandal rumahannya dia lepaskan, membiarkan telapak kakinya menyentuh dingin lantai kala menghampiri Chanyeol di seberang meja. Pelototan Chanyeol terlihat konyol dan Baekhyun mengabaikan hal itu.

Dia merangkak naik pada paha Chanyeol, melingkari kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol bersamaan dengan bibir lagi menjemput bibir tebal milik pengawalnya itu.

"Presdir boleh aku bertanya lagi?" Chanyeol melontar kata ketika bibir mereka kembali terpisah.

"Kenapa kau sangat cerewet, hah?" Baekhyun menyahut kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh malu namun tak menghentikannya untuk bertanya, "Ini tentang Sekretaris Oh."

"Ada apa dengannya?" Balas Baekhyun tak begitu peduli.

"Kudengar kalian berkencan, apa tidak apa-apa kita melakukan ini?"

Baekhyun ingin tertawa namun dia urungkan, "Omong kosong macam apa itu?"

"Tapi Sekretaris Oh sering menginap 'kan?" kejar Chanyeol lagi.

"Sudah tidak," Baekhyun menarik kepalanya dari leher Chanyeol dan menatap bulatan mata itu kembali. "Sekarang giliran kau yang menginap."

Chanyeol diam sedang dalam hati mulai bertanya sebagai alasannya.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" kini balik Baekhyun yang bertanya. Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun dan tak sadar ketika dia memberikan gelengan kecil.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring, "tentu saja kau tidak." Baekhyun nyaris dalam gumanan mengatakannya. "Karena kau adalah si brengsek."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Karena kau si brengsek yang gemar menyetubuhi wanita, aku penasaran ada berapa banyak vagina yang dimasuki penismu."

"Apa aku terlihat sebrengsek itu?" Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. "Tapi kau salah Presdir, vagina istriku adalah satu-satunya yang kumasuki."

Mata terpejam Baekhyun kontan terbuka. Sipitnya melebar luar biasa atas apa yang baru saja di tangkap oleh pendengarannya. "Apa?" dia mengulang masih tak percaya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan memberikan anggukan, "Pernikahan kami adalah kecelakaan, aku menyetubuhi wanita pertama kali dan itu adalah dirinya. Tak kusangka dia hamil dan disinilah kami sekarang."

Baekhyun terkesiap sedang mulutnya terbuka dalam keterpakuan akan hal yang baru saja di dengarnya itu.

"Jadi kau—" Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Benar, aku adalah _gay_. Aku tidaklah tertarik dengan wanita, tapi submissive carrier—" Chanyeol memotong ucapannya sendiri dan menyelami dalam paras keterkejutan Baekhyun.

Bibirnya menyapu rahang Baekhyun dalam gigitan kecil, "Aku menyukai seseorang yang sepertimu."

Detakan keras menghentak Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya, "Kau—tau?"

"Tentang kau seorang carrier?" ulang Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun tak memberikan jawaban apapun, bahkan hanya anggukan maupun gelengan namun keterdiaman itu cukup menjadi jawaban untuk Chanyeol.

"Dengan paras secantik ini, tubuh seramping ini, juga…" Chanyeol menyeringai, "bahkan jika aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung aku juga tau jika kau adalah carrier."

Baekhyun diam-diam meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Pelototan matanya malah terlihat konyol namun Chanyeol malah menganggap lucu hal itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tergagap Baekhyun bersuara.

Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya lagi menggapai kulit Baekhyun di depannya, namun lelaki mungil itu segera menangkup wajahnya dan memaksa hazel mereka tertaut kembali, "Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun memperingati, tak suka di ulur seperti itu.

"Mudah saja," Chanyeol menggidikkan pundaknya sekali. "Karena aku terlahir dari rahim seorang carrier."

Dan Baekhyun lagi merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras.

Oh, sepertinya dia mulai salah menerka tentang Chanyeol.

…

Dr. Choi Yuna tak pernah memvonis Baekhyun memiliki kelainan _Hypersexuality Disorder_ atau bahasa lainnya adalah kecanduan seks. Baekhyun memiliki hasrat seksual yang tinggi dan hal itu di perparah dengan kejadian masa lalu yang membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri kala remang menjijikkan itu merambati tubuhnya.

Baekhyun akan mencoba menghilangkan semua gangguan ilusi itu dengan melakukan hubungan badan, dan berharap semua imajinasi tangan-tangan menjijikkan itu akan teredam hilang digantikan oleh pemilik tangan yang di inginkannya, dalam kasusnya dia memiliki _partner_ Sehun yang selalu sedia jika traumanya mulai memuncak kembali.

Baekhyun tak pernah ingin berganti pasangan seks, atau mencari seseorang yang lain secara berkala untuk memenuhi hasrat biologisnya. Juga dengan keadaan dirinya yang merupakan carrier—seorang submissive dengan anugerah rahim yang dimilikinya, Baekhyun takkan pernah lupa untuk menelan beberapa pil setelah persetubuhan itu usai karena harus Baekhyun akui dia menyukai sensasi basah pada lubangnya.

Walaupun Yuna kerap menyarankannya untuk menahan diri untuk setiap gelombang seksual itu, namun akhirnya Baekhyun selalu gagal dan dia benar harus bersyukur karena Sehun selalu berada dalam situasi pelik kebutuhannya.

Namun 5 tahun sudah terlewati dan Baekhyun sudah tak ingin lagi memanfaatkan Sehun oleh kebutuhannya. Sudah tidak lagi setelah apa yang telah lakukan padanya, Baekhyun sadar betul jika Sehun memiliki kehidupannya yang lain. Pria itu mungkin bisa berkata dia ingin bertahan dengan rasa cinta yang dia miliki, namun persepsi itu jelas berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun.

Cinta adalah omong kosong, semua yang ada disana hanyalah nafsu dan Baekhyun tak ingin mempercayainya. _Atau sudah tidak lagi._

Lalu kini ada Chanyeol, pria yang Baekhyun pikir bisa di manfaatkan untuk kepuasan balas dendam masa lalu, pikirnya karena mereka berasal dari bagian yang berbeda dan menarik Chanyeol jatuh dalam dirinya akan membuat kehidupan pria itu berantakan. Tak hanya pernikahannya mungkin juga pola kehidupan pria itu pula.

Baekhyun pikir, sampai malam ketika seks kedua mereka berlangsung dan Baekhyun seketika menyesali dirinya sendiri.

Hanya untuk bagian Chanyeol yang nyatanya si dominant yang lebih menyukai carrier dibandingkan wanita, lain setelah itu; penis besar dan hasrat seksual yang besar, Baekhyun tak berpikir untuk menyesalinya.

Pagi baru saja menjelang dan Baekhyun berada di kamar mandi bersiap untuk ke kantor ketika Chanyeol ikut bergabung ke dalam _shower glass_ dan mendesaknya untuk seks pagi.

Baekhyun tak bisa menolaknya dan dia tak ingin munafik karena nyatanya dia menginginkan itu juga. Chanyeol dan seluruh sentuhan pria itu pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Satu harapan Baekhyun, rahimnya tidaklah terisi oleh satu dari sejuta sperma Chanyeol yang menghangatkan tubuhnya.

* * *

 **bersambung**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAINS**

* * *

Ketika seks pagi itu berakhir, Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari kamar mandi Baekhyun dan membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang lain. Dia berbenah cepat dan ketika merasa penampilannya sudah selesai, Chanyeol pergi turun dan bertemu Sowon disana.

Perempuan itu tengah menyiapkan sarapan dan menyapa Chanyeol dengan ramah. Dia tak bertanya apapun, hanya menawarkan kopi selagi menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari kamar.

Presdir itu keluar setengah jam kemudian. Dia telah rapi dengan tataan rambut abu dan setelan hitam formalnya seperti biasa. Dia tak mengatakan apapun bahkan sekedar melirik Chanyeol, segera menempatkan diri pada kursi dan memulai sarapannya.

Chanyeol mencibir dalam hati, _'apa jiwa presdirnya yang menyebalkan sudah kembali?'_ Chanyeol membatin. ' _Cih, padahal kurang dari satu jam tadi aku baru mencium pantatnya,'_ decihnya kemudian.

Sowon melirik dalam kerutan namun tak bertanya akan tingkah pria tinggi itu. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan dia lagi tanpa kata segera meninggalkan meja makan diikuti Chanyeol yang tergopoh dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu penumpang dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Setelah itu menuju pintu kemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobil menuju gedung BH.

Mobil itu senyap selama dalam perjalanan. Chanyeol beberapa kali melirik pada jok belakang dan mendapati lelaki mungil itu membuang pandangan pada luar jendela. Chanyeol menjadi ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan—tak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun dan sepanjang perjalanan itu tetap diisi dengan keterdiaman yang sama.

…

Jejaran karyawan berbaris rapi menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. Sehun datang bergabung dan berjalan pada sebelah lelaki itu dengan Chanyeol pada sisian yang lain. Gedung BH telah ramai oleh karyawan dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Disela pekerjaan menyempatkan diri melirik Baekhyun, bertanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi sehingga Presdir itu tak datang kemarin.

Namun kemudian mereka memilih untuk diam dan menyimpan semua pertanyaan itu seorang diri.

Pintu ruangan kebesaran Presdir telah tertutup, menyisakan Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakang meja, Chanyeol pada sisi pintu masuk sedang Sehun mulai menjelaskan setiap jadwal yang harus di lakukan oleh pemilik perusahaan itu.

"Pertemuan dengan Anggota Direksi akan berlangsung jam 10 sampai 11.30 nanti. Jam 11.30 dilanjutkan dengan Derivisi pada proyek Sundal, juga Anggota Parlemen Yoon—"

"Tidak, batalkan yang itu," Baekhyun memotong secepat ketika nama anggota pemerintah itu Sehun sebut.

Sehun tak mengatakan apapun, segera menuruti apa yang Baekhyun pinta dan melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"Juga CEO Byun Seunghyun meminta Anda untuk menghadap beliau hari ini," Sehun melirik Baekhyun sekali, "Beliau mengatakan ada hal penting yang harus dibahas."

"Atur jadwalnya sebelum sore ini dan pastikan semua jadwalku selesai sebelum jam 6."

"Ya, saya mengerti." Sehun mengakhiri penjelasannya. Tablet di tangan dia matikan sebelum beralih pada 3 map yang di pegangnya sedari tadi, "Ini adalah laporan penjualan bulan ini, saya sudah memeriksanya dan Anda bisa menanda-tanganinya."

Baekhyun menerimanya dan memeriksa sekali lagi isi map itu. Beberapa yang tidak sesuai dengan persepsinya, dia coret dan itu berarti Sehun harus segera menyiapkan dokumen revisi yang baru.

Setelah semua dokumen itu selesai Baekhyun tanda-tangani, dia kembali bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan dengan anggota direksi.

Chanyeol membuka pintu sigap dan tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu disana. Hanya sekilas sampai Sehun berjalan melewati pria itu pun dengan tatapan dingin menukik Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkannya seorang diri disana.

"Setelah kuingat-ingat lagi, Sekretaris Oh sepertinya tidak menyukaiku." Chanyeol berujar kepada dirinya sendiri. "Hah, siapa yang peduli memangnya." Pundaknya di gidikkan sekali sebelum ikut keluar dari ruangan itu.

…

Baekhyun merasakan betul bagaimana berubahnya sikap Sehun padanya sejak pagi tadi. Pria itu bahkan tak berbicara dengan melihat matanya, suasana berubah kikuk dan rasanya tak menyenangkan namun entah mengapa Baekhyun menyukai hal itu.

Dia pun memilih diam namun di antara pekerjaannya yang menggunung, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Chanyeol. Pria itu selalu berada di dekatnya, berdiri siap dan mengikuti kemana langkahnya pergi.

Baekhyun tak bisa berbohong bagaimana kepalanya tanpa mampu di cegah terus saja mengembalikan ingatan tentang malam kemarin. Seks mereka dan tentu apa yang mereka bicarakan selama sesi itu berjalan.

Baekhyun masih cukup terkejut, tentang Chanyeol yang nyatanya gay sedang pernikahannya dengan Woori tak lebih karena kecelakaan semata.

Baekhyun masih ingat betul bagaimana mereka di sekolah dulu. Mereka dekat, sangat dekat dan yang Baekhyun percayai mereka memang berkencan. Mereka selalu bersama kemana-mana tidakkah itu cukup memberikan alasan jika nyatanya mereka benar berkencan?

 _Sial sekali,_ Baekhyun merutuk tiba-tiba. Pantas saja Chanyeol bahkan tak menolak ketika dia mengajaknya melakukan seks, sebagai seorang pria yang memiliki istri seorang wanita jelas itu menjadi hal yang rumit namun situasi yang Chanyeol miliki adalah kebalikan dari semua itu.

Baekhyun merogoh kantung jasnya dimana sebotol pil miliknya selalu siap sedia disana. Baekhyun tak sempat meminumnya tadi pagi dan baru mengingatnya sekarang. Dia membuka tutupnya cepat dan mengambil satu. Pil hijau itu dia tatapi lama. Ada ragu yang menyisip ketika Baekhyun membiarkan obat itu melewati tenggorokannya.

Dia mendesah pelan sembari menatap botol itu ketika ketukan terdengar di pintu. Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa terkejut, tak sengaja ujung jasnya mengenai botol itu dan membuatnya jatuh tepat ke dalam keranjang sampah.

"Baekhyun?" suara Sehun terdengar berikutnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" pria itu bertanya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu segera dan menemukan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik." lelaki mungil menjawab tanpa berminat. "Kau tetaplah berada disini sampai aku kembali menemui Ayah." Baekhyun berkata sembari mendahului Sehun begitu saja, "Aku akan pergi bersama Chanyeol."

Hanya sepenggal nama itu yang Baekhyun sebut, nyatanya berhasil membuat _mood_ Sehun memburuk. Nafasnya terbuang berat sembari mendekati Baekhyun pada mejanya.

"Aku bisa menemanimu kesana." Sehun merunduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Kau harus berada disini untuk mengurus semuanya Sehun," Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan sipitnya segera bersinggungan dengan milik Sehun di udara, "Kupikir kau baru saja menuruti untuk melakukan apa yang kita sepakati kemarin,"

Sehun memutar mata, "Baekhyun aku sedang membicarakan keselamatanmu—"

"Itulah mengapa aku datang bersama Chanyeol." Baekhyun memotong. "Sudah aku tak ingin mendebatkan hal yang sama terus-terusan denganmu." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Pria itu menatap kepergian Baekhyun kesal, benar-benar kesal dan benar tak dapat menahan diri lebih lama lagi Ponsel di tangan dia ambil lalu mencari satu kontak untuk di hubungi.

"Cari tau apapun mengenai Park Chanyeol dan apa hubungannya dengan Presdir."

…

"Aku akan masuk sendiri, kau tunggulah disini," Baekhyun berujar pelan sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana. Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan tak mengatakan apapun ketika Presdir itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kediaman orangtuanya.

Rumah besar itu terlihat sepi dengan beberapa _maid_ yang tenggelam dalam pekerjaan masing-masing. Mereka lekas menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam ruang kerja pemilik rumah itu.

Byun Seunghyun, menoleh pada pintu dengan senyum cerah menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. Dia bangkit dari balik meja dan ikut menempatkan diri duduk pada sofa berhadapan dengannya. Anak bungsunya itu dia tatapi lama dengan sarat kerinduan menguar dari matanya yang menua.

Baekhyun memberikan sapaan dengan basa-basi tentang kesehatan orangtuanya itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak hari terakhir kau berkunjung." Seunghyun tersenyum lembut. "Semuanya berjalan dengan baik bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Semuanya baik-baik saja." Jawabnya. "Lantas hal penting apa yang ingin Ayah bicarakan?" Baekhyun menembak langsung pada tujuannya datang ke kediaman itu.

Seunghyun tertawa pelan, menertawai betapa kakunya Baekhyun yang bahkan tak mengerti maksud siratannya, "Aku hanya rindu padamu." Pria tua itu menjawab ringan, tak peduli bagaimana dengusan kesal Baekhyun terdengar setelahnya.

Mengerti tentang ketidaksukaan Baekhyun karena tingkahnya, Seunghyun menghentikan tawa diikuti raut serius terpantri pada wajah berkerutnya kini.

"Kau tau, bekerja terlalu keras tidaklah selalu baik. Di umurmu yang sekarang, kau sudah mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan. Lalu mengapa kau tidak coba mulai memikirkan prioritas yang lain?"

Satu alis Baekhyun naik pada kening.

"Sudah saatnya kau menikah Baekhyun." Seunghyun menyambung untuk penjelasan.

"Bukankah kita sudah pernah membahas hal ini?" ada nada tak sudah kentara terdengar.

Seunghyun menghela nafas pelan, "Aku sudah tua, Nak. Aku tak bisa selamanya bisa menjadi tembok untuk melindungimu dari saudara-saudaramu. Kau harus memiliki anak, dengan begitu kau memiliki seseorang yang kau percayai untuk menjadi ahli warismu."

Rahang Baekhyun jatuh oleh penjelasan itu. Konyol sekali, pikirnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengurusi siapapun pria yang kau ingin untuk menjadi pendampingmu, apa itu Sehun—"

"Aku dan Sehun tidak memiliki hubungan apapun," Baekhyun menyergah cepat. "Dan selamanya tidak akan pernah."

Seunghyun menatap Baekhyun seribu arti pun denga mata tua itu berubah sendu tiba-tiba. "Mengapa?" dia bertanya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kris?" suaranya mencicit terdengar.

Sipit Baekhyun kontan melebar, lehernya menegak dan menatap orangtuanya itu dengan tak suka.

"Mengapa Ayah selalu mengaitkannya dengan dia? Dia tidak—"

"Dia ada," Seunghyun memotong, "Nak, akan sampai kapan kau seperti ini?"

"Ayah—"

"Sekarang kau sudah dewasa, kau sudah bisa menentukan jalan hidup yang kau ingin. Setelah apa yang terjadi padamu dulu, itu cukup memberiku tamparan jika mengukung dan mengatur hidupmu bukanlah jalan keluar karena itu—"

"Bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan ini?" Baekhyun menyergah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Seunghyun menatap anak bungsunya itu terluka, sama seperti ketika Baekhyun masih berumur belasan tahun dulu—saat dimana semua kesalahan itu berasal darinya. Perasaan bersalah yang nyatanya sampai hari ini masih tak mampu pria tua itu enyahkan dalam pikirannya.

"Aku seharusnya tak pernah menghadirkan Kris dalam hidupmu."

"Seharusnya Ayah memang jangan pernah membawanya dalam kehidupanku," Baekhyun menyahut sedang sipitnya kian tajam menukik orangtuanya itu.

"Aku selalu menyesal pernah melakukannya Baekhyun. Karena dia… kau jadi seperti ini."

Baekhyun mendengus sinis, rasanya ingin tertawa akan penuturan itu.

"Ayah memang tidak pernah berubah," keluhnya. "Mengapa Ayah hanya peduli dengan sikapku yang sekarang? Apakah menurut Ayah semuanya masih baik-baik saja jika aku seperti dulu? Menjadi bodoh dan di rendahkan oleh siapapun?"

"Baekhyun—"

"Kesalahan itu berawal dari dia yang memiliki kelainan seksual sedang kesalahan besar ini terletak pada Ayah yang mengirim seorang anak di bawah umur untuk tinggal bersamanya dan membiarkannya melecehkan anak itu. Lantas, kesalahan siapa ini semua?"

Rahang Seunghyun terkatup tanpa kata apapun yang dia miliki untuk menyahuti semua itu. Semua hal yang menjadi benar adanya.

"Dan sekarang dia sudah mati, apa Ayah akan menyalahi aku yang telah membunuhnya?"

"Baek—" pria tua itu menggeleng cepat dalam penyangkalan.

"Aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkan diriku sendiri, lalu mengapa aku juga harus menanggung beban dengan menampung adiknya!?" suara Baekhyun meninggi dalam bentakkan. Dadanya kembang kempis oleh emosi yang menggulung. Wajahnya yang putih telah semerah api, tersulut oleh amarah oleh luka masa lalu yang nyatanya Baekhyun sendiri paksa buka kembali.

"Karena Sehun adalah satu-satunya saksi pada kejadian itu, karena Sehun juga merupakan korban dari perbuatan pria itu, karena dia juga terlibat jadi Ayah bilang kita bisa memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk menyelamatkanku!" Baekhyun menggemu dalam amarah. Sipitnya tiba-tiba saja panas dan Baekhyun benci mengakui jika sisi lemahnya lebih mendominasi dirinya. "Tapi kenyataannya yang Ayah lakukan hanyalah membuka lukaku lagi."

Pundaknya bergetar dan Baekhyun memaksa lengannya untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Rasa kalut memenuhinya menggantikan amarah yang kini menjadi tangis.

"Mengapa kita harus selalu membahas ini?" Baekhyun merintih, "Mengapa Ayah selalu memaksaku untuk mengingat semua ini?"

Seunghyun terburu meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukan dan mendekap anak kesayangannya itu dengan erat. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun…" pria tua itu berulang mengujarkan maaf walau dia tau semuanya takkan mampu menutup perih luka yang dirasakan oleh anaknya itu.

"Maafkan aku…"

…

Satu dari sekian banyak alasan mengapa Baekhyun enggan datang berkunjung kerumah Ayahnya adalah pembicaraan mereka yang selalu hanya akan berbalik pada pembahasan serupa. Baekhyun tak pernah ingin membahasnya, sedang kian hari yang dia lakukan adalah mencoba menjahit lukanya yang terlalu lama terbuka.

Baekhyun benci mengakui kenyataan hidupnya yang menyedihkan, hidupnya yang berantakan dan semua diperparah dengan keadaan psikologisnya yang ikut terguncang.

Kepalanya berubah pening dengan lintasan-lintasan ingatan itu lagi dia menusuk otaknya. Tangannya mencengkram pilar rumah itu kuat—berusaha menopang tubuhnya agar tak limbung menuju dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Kendaraan roda empat itu berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Baekhyun segera masuk dan meringkuk pada jok ketika mobil itu berjalan kembali.

"Aku mau pulang," Baekhyun berkata dengan suara terpatah.

Tak ada sahutan.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika sipitnya melebar menyadari jika pria yang berada di balik kemudi itu bukanlah Chanyeol. Baekhyun berubah panik menyadari jika mobil yang tengah di tumpanginya itu juga bukanlah miliknya, pun dengan laju yang tiba-tiba dipercepat—berjalan melewati mobilnya begitu saja.

"SIAPA KAU!?" Baekhyun berseru dalam panik. Pria pengemudi itu tak menjawab dan Baekhyun terburu membuka pintu namun tak bisa. Jendela mobil itu dia gedor-gedor keras dan berteriak, "CHANYEOL! CHANYEOL!"

"DIAM!" pria itu membentak sedang pedal gas kian kuat diinjak.

Baekhyun tak mengindahi sedang suara kian keras menggema kala sosok Chanyeol tertangkap inderanya.

"PARK CHANYEOL TOLONGG!"

…

Chanyeol mengetuk setir mobil dengan bosan. Sesekali pandangannya dia bawa pada pintu utama rumah di depannya itu, menunggu sosok Baekhyun terlihat keluar dari sana. Namun menit kian menit berlalu, sosok mungil itu masih tak keluar dari sana.

Alih-alih, sebuah minivan hitam memasuki perkarangan berjalan mendahului dimana mobilnya terparkir. Chanyeol memperhatikan dan menemukan mobil itu berhenti pada pintu masuk. Hanya sesaat sebelum kembali melaju meninggalkan perkarangan.

"Siapa itu?" diam-diam Chanyeol bertanya. Keningnya berkerut, memikirkan betapa terburu-burunya pemilik mobil itu dan berpikir apa sesuatu telah terjadi di dalam sana.

Chanyeol mencemaskan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana tidak harmonisnya Baekhyun dengan seluruh anggota keluarga. _Mungkin—_

Dengan cepat Chanyeol keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan minivan itu berjalan melewatinya dan sosok Baekhyun terlihat di dalam sana. Raut panik lelaki itu terpampang jelas dari kaca jendala dengan tangan terkepal menggedor bagian transparan itu.

"CHANYEOL! CHANYEOL!" Sayup-sayup Chanyeol mendengar namanya di teriaki oleh Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol membelalak terkejut luar biasa.

"PARK CHANYEOL TOLONGG~!"

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol dengan cepat menyalakan mobil dan menginjak gas dengan keras. Decitan ban yang menggesek tanah terdengar keras dengan asap tebal berkabut ketika mobil Baekhyun melesat cepat meninggalkan perkarangan.

Chanyeol berkendera seperti orang gila. Setir berulang kali dia banting, menghindari tiap mobil yang menghalangi jalannya mengejar minivan hitam yang membawa Baekhyun.

"SIAL SIAL!" Chanyeol memaki. Seharusnya dia tak mendengarkan Baekhyun untuk menunggu di dalam mobil, seharusnya Chanyeol ingat mengapa dia diperkerjakan sedang musuh yang mengincar keselamatan Baekhyun adalah mereka si busuk yang merupakan saudaranya sendiri.

Chanyeol menginjak gas lebih kuat ketika minivan itu semakin dekat dengannya. Dia mengejar—melewatinya pada persimpangan, membanting setir dan berhenti tepat di depan mobil itu.

Tabrakan tak dapat dihindari. Guncangan keras Chanyeol rasakan pada badan mobil, menghentak dirinya di dalam sana. Pening mendera namun Chanyeol terlalu sibuk untuk peduli dan bergegas turun dari mobil.

Asap keluar dari kap depan yang penyot. Chanyeol berlari menuju pintu penumpang dan segera membuka pintu. Baekhyun berada disana, bergetar dan terjatuh ketika pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol serta merta menangkap tubuhnya sebelum benar-benar jatuh pada aspal.

"Baekhyun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memanggil panik lelaki itu. Baekhyun meringis dengan dengan kepala pusing oleh benturan sedang tangan kian mencengkram keras jas Chanyeol.

"Ja-jangan biarkan dia lolos." suara Baekhyun bergetar seperti tangannya menunjuk pria yang berada di balik kemudi.

Chanyeol tak menyahut alih-alih segera membopong Baekhyun menjauh dari mobil itu, setengah berlari menuju mobil Baekhyun dan menempatkannya pada kursi di samping kemudi. Jok sedikit Chanyeol turunkan sebelum mengikat tubuh Baekhyun dengan sabuk pengaman dan memeriksa kiranya luka lelaki itu miliki.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Katakan dimana yang sakit?" dengan panik Chanyeol memboronginya dengan tanya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab sedang ringisan terdengar dari celah bibirnya.

"Baekhyun tolong jawab aku!"

"Ja-jangan biarkan dia lolos," Baekhyun lagi mengujarkan kalimat yang sama. "Kumohon..."

Chanyeol mendesah dalam frustasi sedang hati membimbang atas pintaan itu.

"Aku akan melihatnya, kumohon tetaplah sadar, hm?" Chanyeol mengusap kalut lengan lelaki itu sebelum mencium keningnya tanpa sadar dia lakukan. Baekhyun masih tak bereaksi ketika pintu telah Chanyeol tutup. Penglihatannya yang buram masih mampu menangkapi sosok Chanyeol yang berlari menuju minivan itu.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kemudi dengan kasae dan mendapati pria itu masih berada di dalam sana. Pada keningnya terdapat luka dengan sisa kesadaran oleh benturan keras yang dia terima. Chanyeol menariknya keluar segera dan membanting tubuhnya pada badan mobil.

"Katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu!" Chanyeol berseru keras dengan amarah yang terkumpul. Pria itu tak mampu menjawab pun ketika kepalan keras Chanyeol melayang pada wajahnya yang telah berdarah. "Katakan!" sentak Chanyeol.

"Tn. Byun—" pria itu menjawab terpatah. "Byun Yunho."

Rahang Chanyeol terbuka-mencolos tak percaya akan nama yang pria itu sebut. "Apa?"

…

Pria yang merupakan suruhan Yunho itu segera digiring pergi oleh staf divisi keamanan BH setelah Chanyeol menghubungi mereka. Beberapa bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, namun Chanyeol enggan untuk menjawab dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang tidaklah baik-baik saja di dalam mobil sana.

Chanyeol lekas meninggalkan tempat itu dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Si-siapa dia?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan bibir pucat bergetar. Matanya menyayu, menatap Chanyeol untuk jawaban.

Chanyeol tak benar ingin menjawab namun tatapan Baekhyun tak memberinya pilihan.

"Byun Yunho." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa minat.

Tak ada raut terkejut di antara pucat ekspresi wajahnya, seolah Baekhyun telah menebak dan tak memiliki respon khusus setelah mendengar hal itu.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada jendela.

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit," Dia berkata nyaris tak terdengar ketika mobil itu telah melesat pada jalanan kembali.

"Tapi kau harus, kau membutuhkan—"

"Hanya panggil Yuna." Baekhyun menjawab dengan pening yang kian parah mendera. Keningnya menyergit menahan sakit dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri semakin erat.

Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menuruti Baekhyun dan berbelok pada rute kediaman presdir itu.

…

Sowon baru saja akan pergi ketika dia melihat Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun dalam gendongan. Perempuan itu melebar terkejut luar biasa menatap Baekhyun dengan panik mendera.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" dia bertanya sedang tangan terburu membuka pintu kembali.

"Hubungi dr. Choi." Chanyeol menyahut sembari masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamar Baekhyun di lantai 2. Lelaki mungil itu masih sadar dan tau betul keadaannya. Matanya terpejam dan tak menolak ketika Chanyeol membantu melepaskan jas dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya.

Selimut di naikkan sampai dada, ketika Chanyeol beranjak Baekhyun dengan lemah menarik tangan pria itu.

Chanyeol urung beranjak dan menatap Baekhyun menyeluruh, "dr. Choi akan datang sebentar lagi, apa kau kesakitan?" dia bertanya.

"Tidur disini," Baekhyun menepuk tak bertenaga sisian tempat tidur yang kosong, "peluk aku."

Chanyeol tertegun selama beberapa saat namun tak bertanya segera melepas sandal dan naik pada tempat tidur. Satu lengan Chanyeol Baekhyun jadikan sebagai bantalan lalu meringkuk pada dada lebar itu.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol…"

Hanya itu hal terakhir yang Baekhyun katakan sebelum matanya dia biarkan terpejam sepenuhnya. Tanpa tau bagaimana ketertengunan mendera Chanyeol pun dengan susupan hangat menyusupi sekujur tubuh pria Park itu.

"Sudah kukatakan… aku akan selalu disini untuk melindungimu."

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

Baekhyun cantik banget di Spectrum Festival hari ini T.T

Anyway makasih udah baca dan happy weekend semua :D


	8. Chapter 8

**INDIGNATION**

* * *

Yuna mengatakan tak ada hal serius yang harus dikhawatirkan, Baekhyun hanya _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi dan dia akan baik-baik saja setelah beristirahat. Chanyeol mendesah lega, pun dengan Sehun dengan urat yang masih menegang sama seperti saat dia mendengar apa yang baru saja menimpa Baekhyun.

Dokter muda itu mengemasi peralatannya setelah menuliskan secarik resep yang harus di tebus untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menerimanya dan mengantar perempuan itu pada pintu.

Sehun masih berada di kamar Baekhyun dan menempatkan dirinya duduk pada tempat yang Yuna tempati sebelumnya. Satu tangan lelaki itu, Sehun raih dan diam-diam mengecup punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Lihat hasil dari keras kepalamu." Sehun merutuk ketika sepasang kelopak itu terbuka. Baekhyun menatapnya sesaat sebelum kembali memejamkan mata.

"Ini Yunho," hanya itu yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Ya, aku tau." Sehun menyahut. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ini?"

Baekhyun tak segera menjawab dan membiarkan otaknya memutar banyak hal dalam pertimbangan. "Aku ingin menarik semua kerjasama dengan Jung Co.,"

Pelan suara itu nyatanya mampu menyentak Sehun dalam keterkejutan, "Baek kau serius?" dia bertanya memastikan.

"Itu adalah harga yang pantas untuk tindakannya hari ini." Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dan meletakkannya di atas kening.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan semua konsekuensinya?" Sehun lagi bertanya dengan ragu tersirat pada nada bicaranya.

"Aku tak ingin peduli tentang hal itu, hanya lakukan apa yang ku perintahkan padamu." Sahut Baekhyun. Dia melirik Sehun sekali, "bisa bukan?"

Sehun tak memiliki jawaban lain selain anggukan. Dia bangkit dari duduknya setengah tak rela pun sebuah kecupan yang dia berikan pada belah pipi Baekhyun.

"Istirahatlah, hm?" pesannya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan kembali memejamkan mata.

…

Baekhyun terbangun dengan mentari yang telah digantikan oleh rembulan. Dia mengerjab dua kali sebelum bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan turun dari tempat tidur. Baekhyun sudah merasa lebih baik dan pusingnya sudah tak lagi mendera hanya tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Baekhyun melirik nakas dan mendapati gelas miliknya dalam keadaan kosong. Mendengus sekali, Baekhyun dengan malas keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk segelas air yang dia butuhkan.

"Kau bangun?" pertanyaan itu sedikit banyak mengejutkan Baekhyun. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kontrol. Pria itu baru saja mandi, dengan atasan polos dan celana olahraga yang terlampau rendah melingkari pinggulnya.

Baekhyun melirik bagian itu sekali sebelum naik pada dada Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba saja merasa panas pada wajahnya. Dia berdehem canggung dan tanpa menjawabi apapun melanjutkan langkah menuju dapur.

Chanyeol mengidikkan pundaknya sekali merasa di abaikan namun tetap mengikuti lelaki mungil itu ke lantai satu.

"Ingin kubuatkan ramyun?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Mengapa aku harus makan makanan instan seperti itu malam-malam?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol tak suka lengkap dengan dengusan pula.

Satu alis Chanyeol naik dan berubah kikuk oleh jawaban itu. "A-ah…" dia berubah bingung untuk menjawab pula.

Suasana menjadi canggung dengan Baekhyun yang ikut memilih diam sedang Chanyeol tak tau harus melakukan apa. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan Baekhyun lekat, pada tubuhnya yang mungil dan lekukan sempurna yang hanya terbalut oleh kaos kebesaran yang selalu Baekhyun kenakan.

Chanyeol tak sadar menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering tiba-tiba lantas berdehem pelan. Langkahnya ragu dia bawa mendekat pada Baekhyun dan tanpa kata menabrakkan dada telanjangnya pada punggung kecil itu.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, namun tak menolak ketika Chanyeol membelit tubuhnya disana. Sisa air dalam botol di tangan, Baekhyun teguk habis dan membuang wadah itu pada keranjang sampah.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Chanyeol bertanya. dagunya dia letakkan pada pundak Baekhyun dan membiarkan deru nafasnya menyapu tulang leher itu dengan leluasa.

"Hm," Baekhyun merespon singkat. Lehernya tertoleh pada sisi lain membiarkan Chanyeol kian leluasa menempatkan bibirnya disana. Pundak Baekhyun, Chanyeol rengkuh pelan sebelum membawa tubuhnya dalam dekapan. Satu lengannya membelit pinggang Baekhyun dengan tangan yang lain merengkuh dadanya guna merapat.

Jemari Baekhyun melayang di udara hingga akhirnya menapak pada lengan Chanyeol dan meremasnya dengan pelan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja, jujur rasa takut atas apa yang akan dia lakukan menyerbak banyak namun pikirnya tak hal yang bisa lakukan kecuali benar menghancurkan kedua saudaranya itu. Menghancurkan atau di hancurkan, itu adalah pilihannya.

"Butuh sedikit hiburan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kecupan kedua yang dia berikan pada leher Baekhyun.

"Hiburan?" Baekhyun mengulang, matanya memandang sejurus pada kabinet dapur sebelum berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, "Ya, sepertinya."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan tak membuang waktu segera menjemput bibir Baekhyun dalam ciuman. Bibir tipis merah mudah itu Chanyeol lumat dengan jilatan sana sini membuat lunak itu menjadi lebih bengkak dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun membalas sekali, sebelum melepas diri dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kilatan nafsu pada matanya.

"Tapi kali ini kita pakai caraku."

…

Baekhyun menatap rembulan yang mengintip malu-malu pada celah gorden. Api pada lilin telah padam sepenuhnya membuat tamaram kamar itu hanya di terangi oleh bulan di luar sana.

Matanya menjadi berat dan kian memberat oleh elusan yang Chanyeol lakukan pada tubuhnya. Pada dada dan turun pada perutnya.

Chanyeol tak bisa diam dengan bibir menjelajah sana sini. Pada puncak kepala dan tak lupa mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun pula. Baekhyun sangat lelah dan Chanyeol seharusnya berhenti menciumnya seperti itu atau mereka takkan bisa tidur malam ini.

"Chanyeol berhenti…" Baekhyun memperingati dengan suara serak terlampau banyak berteriak.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Chanyeol berhembus lembut pada lubang telinga Baekhyun. "Kau harus menjawabnya atau aku akan mengagahimu lagi." Ancaman itu taunya menciptakan tawa oleh Baekhyun.

"Tentang saudaraku, 'kan?" tebak Baekhyun yang nyatanya tepat pada sasaran.

"Ya," Chanyeol menyahut. Kerja bibirnya di hentikan dengan sebuah kecupan pada pundak Baekhyun. Disana Chanyeol dengan jelas menangkap hela nafas Baekhyun yang terbuang berat dan terdiam selama seperkian detik sebelum melontar kata,

"Diantara semua saudaraku aku satu-satunya yang berasal dari ibu yang berbeda," Baekhyun memulai. Mata bulan sabitnya menatap kian jauh pada celah gorden dan membiarkan lidahnya berujar sesuai keinginan tanpa menahan apapun. "Ibuku adalah seorang carrier dan sebenarnya dia adalah selingkuhan Ayahku."

Chanyeol tertegun sedang dalam hati dengan cepat menangkap kesimpulan mengapa kedua saudara tertua Byun tega melakukan hal diluar batas itu kepada adik mereka sendiri.

"Benar," Baekhyun mengangguk, "Mereka membenciku sejak dulu dan lebih membenciku ketika tau Ayah mewariskan 50% hartanya padaku." si mungil itu tertawa pelan walau Chanyeol tak tau apa yang lucu dari ujarannya.

"Saudaraku pikir, jika aku mati maka mereka akan mendapatkan jatah warisan yang lebih besar. Itulah mengapa mereka melakukan semua ini."

"Mereka mengerikan," Chanyeol mengomentari.

"Semua manusia itu mengerikan Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyambut. "Dan hari ini aku telah mengambil tindakan _final_ dan aku bertanya-tanya hal gila apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan—" Baekhyun mengantungkan kalimatnya sesaat,

"—atau mungkin… hal gila apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Dan apa yang Chanyeol miliki adalah diam tanpa mengerti apa yang menjadi maksud dari kalimat itu.

…

Emosi menumpuk pada parasnya yang tampan. Warnanya sepekat darah dengan buku jari memutih terkepal dalam amarah. Rahangnya mengaku dengan gigi beradu di dalam rongga.

"Byun Baekhyun," pun suaranya terdengar bak gemuruh pada padang pasir. "Kau—benar-benar membuatku hilang kesabaran." Meja itu dia banting, keras sampai seluruh barang di atasnya berantakan.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang?" suara lain itu menggema dengan datar serupa, oleh sumber kemarahan serupa.

Kedua hazel itu saling beradu dengan kilat transparan yang menghubungkan mereka dalam emosi.

"Aku akan mengirimnya ke neraka."

 **...**

 **SREEETTTT**

Sayup suara itu menyentak Baekhyun dalam tidur. Sepasang kelopaknya terbuka cepat dengan retina bergerak menyeluruh pada sekitar kamar dan terhenti pada sosok Chanyeol di sampingnya. Pria itu tidur lelap dengan dengkuran halus sayup terdengar.

 **SREEETTTT**

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Baekhyun menyergit mencoba menerka darimana suara itu berasal namun tak memiliki ide sama sekali. Selimut Baekhyun sibak lantas turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai pakaiannya sembarang.

Dia keluar dari kamar, menuruni anak tangga ketika suara itu lagi terdengar. Sebuah bayangan ikut melintas pula, menyadarkan Baekhyun tentang adanya seseorang yang lain masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Dia bergegas hendak memberitau Chanyeol namun langkahnya urung bergerak begitu mendapati siapa pemilik bayangan itu.

Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun berseru dengan langkah cepat menuruni tangga.

Yunho tersentak luar biasa, terkejut bukan main di dapati basah oleh pemilik rumah. Matanya melebar dihias amarahㅡdua detik kemudian menerjang Baekhyun dalam cekikkan.

"KAU ANAK HARAM KEPARAT!" Yunho menghardik dengan kedua tangan mencengkram leher Baekhyun dengan erat. "MATI KAU BEDEBAH! MATI!" makinya berulang.

Baekhyun tak sempat mengelak pun sekedar menyadari tau-tau tubuhnya telah terkukung oleh Yunho. Batang lehernya serasa akan patah pun dengan wajah yang berubah semerah api dengan oksigen yang perlahan menghilang di dalam paru-parunya oleh cengkraman saudaranya itu.

"Yu-Yunho-"

Tubuh mungilnya menggelepar dan jatuh meluruh pada lantai namun taunya tak menyurutkan Yunho sama sekali. Pria itu bak hewan buas dengan sorot mata akan emosi memenuhi menatap Baekhyun tanpa belas kasihan.

"Aku seharusnya membunuhmu sejak lama Baek. Aku seharusnya tau kau dan ibu sialanmu memang sebuah masalah dan seharusnya aku melenyapkan kalian sejak lama. Sekarang kau akan mati di tanganku! Mati!" Yunho mengeratkan cekikkannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mulut terbuka berusaha meraup oksigem. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Yunho sedang kaki menendang udara.

"Le-lepasㅡ" Baekhyun tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Paru-parunya kian mengecil sedang kesadaran nyaris tak mampu dia pertahankan.

"Lepas?" Yunho mengulang. Dia tertawa tiba-tiba dengan nada ejakan kentara terdengar. "Mengapa kau tidak berusaha memohon padaku, hah? Ayo, cobalah memohon... mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkan kematianmu hari ini." Yunho tertawa lebih keras.

Baekhyun mengindahi. Kelopaknya mengerjab berulang menatap langit-langit lalu berpindah pada tangga. "Cha-Chanyeolㅡ" dia berusaha keras memanggil pria yang menjadi pengawalnya itu.

Tangannya terlepas dari lengan Yunho dan berusaha menggapai apapun pada sekitarnya.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu?!" Yunho menyentak bersamaan tekanan yang kian besar dia lakukan pada batang leher Baekhyun. "Jangan buang waktumu, memohonlah atau kau takkan pernah bisa melihat matahari besokㅡ"

 **BRAKK**

 **PRANGGGG**

"AKKHHHH!" lolongan kesakitan itu menggema dalam sunyi malam oleh keramik pecah mengenai kepala. Cengkraman Yunho terlepas diikuti ambruknya tubuh besar itu menimpa Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu berguling cepat pada sisi lain dan cepat-cepat meraup udara mengisi paru-parunya kembali. Dia terbatuk berulang, perlahan merah wajahnya itu berubah pucat.

"JALANG SIALAN!" Yunho menghardik. "BEDEBAH! KEMARI KAU!" Yunho bangkit menjangkau Baekhyun. Tangannya menggapai tubuh lelaki yang menjadi saudaranya itu dan berhasil meraih kakinya.

Baekhyun membelalak terkejut dan reflek menendang Yunho. Rintihan pria itu terdengar lagi dan Baekhyun segera membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari sana. Dia mengambil satu miniatur di atas meja dan tanpa kata menghantamkan keramik itu lagi pada kepala Yunho.

 **BRAKKK BRAAKKKK BRAKKKKK**

Berulang, Baekhyun hantamkan benda itu pada tengkorak Yunho. Darah muncrat dengan banyak dari sana, meluncur mengenai wajah Baekhyun pula. Namun lelaki mungil itu enggan untuk peduli alih-alih kian brutal melayangkan benda itu lagi pada tempat serupa.

Yunho tak lagi bergerak sedang darah mengotori lantai dari kepalanya.

"Baekhyun..."

Suara pelan itu menghentikan pekerjaan Baekhyun seketika. Kepalanya tertoleh pada tangga dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol berdiri disana. Raut terkejut menghiasi parasnya yang tampan dengan rahang jatuh oleh ketersiapan.

 **BRUUKKK**

Miniatur itu terlepas dari tangan Baekhyun, mengenai lantai dan menggelinding pada bibir tangga bersama tubuh Chanyeol yang ikut meluruh pada lantai.

Sunyi menyergap ruangan itu. Deru nafas lelah menggema berasal dari Baekhyun dengan peluh membasahi pelipisnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan setengah nyawa mengisi raganya.

Baekhyun membuang muka dan menunduk menatap Yunho yang tak bergeming. Dia menendang tubuh itu sekali namun Yunho masihlah pada tempat yang sama.

Yunho sudah tak lagi bernyawa dan Baekhyun menyadarinya. Diam-diam bibirnya tersungging miring dengan lega yang menjalari tubuhnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri disana sepanjang malam?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol sembari menarik lengan Yunho untuk dia seret dari sana.

Tubuh Chanyeol masih tak diisi jiwa, mengaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pandangan mereka bertubrukan dan Chanyeol tak sadar bagaimana liur terteguk kasar pada tenggorokannya.

Melihat hal itu, Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Jika kau tak ingin membantu membereskan hal ini, sebaiknya kau pergi saja." Ketusnya.

Baekhyun kesusahan menyeret tubuh tak bernyawa Yunho ke belakang tangga. Dia meraba dinding sesaat lalu menekan sebuah tombol yang tak pernah Chanyeol sadari terletak disana lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah pintu terbuka.

Chanyeol kembali terkejut namun tak sempat bertanya ketika Baekhyun lagi menyeret tubuh Yunho masuk ke dalam ruangan rahasia itu.

Ruangan itu luas dan kosong. Hanya ada beberapa lemari yang menempel pada dinding juga sebuah kotak besi besar menyerupai oven yang menjadi teman ruangan itu.

Baekhyun membuka kotak besi dengan suara deritan pilu menarik perhatian Chanyeol untuk ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan itu pula. Pria itu berdiri di depan pintu dan membiarkan retinanya memperhatikan pekerjaan Baekhyun.

Yunho kembali Baekhyun seret masuk ke dalam kotak besi itu. Tubuh besarnya meringkuk di dalam sana dengan wajah tak terbentuk dan lelehan darah yang terus mengucur keluar tanpa henti.

 **BRAAKKK**

Baekhyun menutup pintu itu kasar. Jemarinya yang berlumuran darah bergerak pada sisian kotak dan menekan beberapa tombol dan tiba-tiba saja kobaran api memenuhi kotak besi itu.

Chanyeol terjatuh lagi pada lantai menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Keringat dingin menitik pada pelipisnya dan kaku lehernya dia paksa mendongak untuk bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol rasakan liurnya terasa bak karang kala dia paksa melewati tenggorokan, pun dengan seringaian yang Baekhyun pamerkan pada parasnya yang kotor dipenuhi darah.

"Kau lihat? Aku menang lagi dari bajingan-bajingan ini," katanya senang akan sarat kemenangan.

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

Makasih udah baca dan see you di chap depan :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A PERFECT DISASTER**

* * *

 _Deru nafas adalah satu-satunya yang mampu Baekhyun dengar. Udara seolah bergulung kasar terdengar pada indera dengan pacuan jantung yang kian tak terkendali menghentak rongga dada._

 ** _BRUUKKK_**

 _Tungkainya berubah seperti jelli diikuti tubuh yang ambruk pada lantai._

 ** _PRANGGGG_**

 _Miniatur keramik itu ikut terlepas dari genggamannya pula, menimpa lantai dan pecah seketika._

" _A-apa yang kulakukan?" suaranya terdengar sengau. Rahangnya tiba-tiba menggemeletuk di dalam mulut dan keringat berbaur dengan air mata._

 _Kris tak bergerak sedang tengkorak pecah memberikan akses darah berlomba-lomba keluar dari sana. Matanya melotot, menukik Baekhyun tanpa cahaya sama sekali._

" _Baek—" Sehun terpaku menatap Baekhyun, bergantian pada Kris yang terbaring di depan lelaki bertubuh mungil itu._

" _Sehun…" Baekhyun menatap Sehun kacau. "Di-dia—" Baekhyun memeluk memeluk tubuh atasnya yang telanjang dengan bergetar. "Dia mau memperkosaku, a-aku—" Baekhyun tak mampu merangkai kalimatnya._

 _Sehun segera menuju lelaki itu dan membawanya dalam pelukan. Tubuh Baekhyun basah oleh keringat, Sehun melirik pada kakinya dan menemukan potongan baju yang sobek disana._

" _Sssttt…" Sehun berguman menenangkan._

" _Apa yang harus kulakukan? A-aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, di-dia mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku menolak melakukannya. Aku bilang aku tak mau melakukannya ta-tapi—"_

" _Jangan di lanjutkan Baek, aku mengerti. Jadi, tenangkan dirimu hm?" Sehun mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang penuh air mata, bercampur baur dengan beberapa titik darah milik Kris. "Kau melakukan hal yang benar, tak apa…"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku membunuhnya…" Baekhyun berguman, isakannya menjadi lebih keras._

" _Bahkan jika kau tidak membunuhnya, maka aku yang akan membunuhnya." Sehun berkata— menghentikan seluruh kalimat Baekhyun seketika. Lelaki itu terkesiap, menatap Sehun dengan bingung akan maksud ujaran itu._

" _Dia—" Sehun menoleh pada jasad Kris yang mulai mengaku, "Dia adalah bajingan, dia pantas mati dengan cara seperti itu." Suaranya sedingin es, membekukan Baekhyun yang terpaku_.

" _Kau bukan satu-satunya yang dia lecehkan Baek," Sehun berkata lagi. "Aku pun…" suaranya melemah di akhir. Mata dinginnya berubah sendu oleh lintasan masa lalu._

" _Sehun…" Baekhyun kembali mendesak tubuhnya pada pria itu. Memeluknya erat, berbagi kesakitan yang mereka rasakan dari sosok yang sama. Sipit itu mengintip dari celah pundak Sehun, pada Kris dan sekujur tubuhnya yang tak lagi terisi nyawa._

" _Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"_

…

 _Sehun mengosongkan sebuah lemari besi yang berada di dapur. Gelas dan piring yang mengisi tempat itu dia letakkan pada kabinet lalu mendorongnya susah payah dari sana. Baekhyun pada pintu dapur memperhatikan tanpa bertanya dan segera membantu Sehun mendorong lemari itu_.

 _Keduanya membawa lemari itu pada gudang yang berada tepat di sebelah dapur. Meletakkannya pada sudut ruangan lalu bergegas kembali pada kamar Baekhyun. Tubuh Kris mereka seret keluar, menuruni tangga dan membawanya pada gudang._

 _Pintu lemari itu Sehun buka lantas memasukkan tubuh Kris ke dalam sana._

" _Kita akan menyembunyikannya disana?" Baekhyun bertanya._

 _Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun dan menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak."_

" _Lalu?" Baekhyun berkerut bingung. Mata bulan sabitnya menatap Sehun tak mengerti, mengintip melalui poninya yang menjuntai pada kening. Sehun berubah gemas oleh tatapan anak-anak itu dan dengan main-main mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun._

" _Tentu saja kita harus melenyapkannya." Sehun terkekeh. Pintu lemari besi itu dia tutup dan menguncinya dengan rapat. Tatapannya sejurus pada bagian datar dingin itu, seolah bagian itu transparan terlihat—membawa pandangannya pada sosok saudara kandungnya di dalam sana._

" _Bagaimana caranya?" Baekhyun ikut menatap lemari besi itu._

 _Sehun menarik nafas sekali sebelum membuangnya ringan dan kembali menatap Baekhyun. Pandangan kedua anak Adam itu bertemu, tertaut dalam dengan sebuah jembatan ilusi yang menyatukan mereka untuk segala hal di masa depan._

" _Kita akan membakarnya."_

…

 _Kediaman itu bak jiwa tanpa raga. Suara desauan angin meniup perlahan, masuk ke dalam rumah melalui ventilasi yang ada di dalam gudang. Ruangan itu menjadi lebih panas oleh besi yang terbakar memaksa tubuh untuk mengeluarkan cairan dalam bentuk keringat._

 _Baekhyun keluar pertama kali diikuti Sehun yang menutup pintu. Keadaan dapur nyatanya lebih berantakan dari yang mereka sadari, pun jejak darah mulai mengering pada lantai membuat keadaan rumah itu bak kapal peca_ _h terlihat._

" _Kita harus membersihkan ini," Baekhyun menunjuk bercak darah milik Kris. "Sebelum ada yang melihatnya."_

" _Tidak ada siapapun disini Baek." Sehun menyahut ringan. Dia membawa langkah masuk ke dalam dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin. "Apa kau lapar?" dia bertanya._

" _Tapi—" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya resah. Bohong jika dia katakan, dirinya tak khawatir dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Walau Baekhyun sudah mampu menguasai dirinya sendiri, namun tetap saja ketakutan dalam dirinya masih bersisa banyak dan Baekhyun mulai membayangkan terlalu jauh jika orang-orang tau apa yang telah mereka lakukan._

" _Percaya padaku, oke?" Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku adalah satu-satunya keluarga Kris jadi takkan ada yang menyadari jika dirinya menghilang."_

" _Ayahku…" Baekhyun berguman. "Aku harus menghubungi Ayah, aku harus mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya." Baekhyun bergegas menuju kamar ketika Sehun dengan cepat mencekal lengannya._

" _Apa kau yakin?" Sehun bertanya ragu. "Bagaimana jika Presdir Byun—"_

 _Pundak Baekhyun meluruh jatuh seketika, "Benar, bagaimana jika Ayah marah?"_

 _Keterdiaman kembali mengisi keduanya. Frustasi menyerang tiba-tiba dan Baekhyun mulai menyalahi dirinya sendiri, dia ikut menangis dan Sehun kelabakan menenangkan bungsu Byun itu kembali._

" _Bagaimana jika kita ketauan? Bagaimana jika kita masuk penjara?" Baekhyun bergetar dalam ketakutan. Pelukan Sehun menjadi lebih erat, diam-diam pria itu ikut khawatir pula._

" _Apapun itu," Sehun berkata, suaranya dia paksakan untuk tenang tak ingin menjalari Baekhyun dalam ketakutan yang lebih besar. "kita harus tetap tenang dan bertingkah seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi."_

 _Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mengusap hati-hati pipi Baekhyun yang basah, "Kita akan melewati ini bersama, hm?"_

" _Sehun…" Baekhyun tak mampu berkata-kata, apa yang Sehun katakan adalah apa yang menjadi jalan keluar mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka harus tetap tenang dan bersikap seperti biasa, itu takkan mudah tapi Baekhyun tau dia bisa melakukannya. Lagipula Baekhyun tidaklah sendiri, disini dia memiliki Sehun._

" _Sudah jangan menangis," Sehun tertawa sembari menjawil hidung Baekhyun. "Tidak adakah yang memberitaumu jika kau sangat jelek saat menangis?"_

 _Baekhyun tidak marah tapi dia tak bisa untuk berhenti menangis, "Mengapa kau sangat baik padaku?" Baekhyun terisak lagi. "Padahal… kita tak pernah berbicara sebelumnya saat aku pertama kali pindah kesini."_

 _Sehun menggidikkan bahu, "Hm, mungkin karena aku memang baik?" pria itu kembali terkekeh. "Sudah, kita bicarakan hal ini lagi nanti. Aku lapar, bagaimana denganmu?" dia bertanya._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali, mengatakan tentang perutnya yang juga kosong tak terisi sejak sore tadi. Baekhyun tak sempat makan malam ketika Kris tiba-tiba saja menarik dirinya lantas membuka pakaiannya begitu saja._

" _Aku punya mie instan, kau mau?"_

" _Ramyun?" sipit Baekhyun berkilat semangat tiba-tiba. "Aku mau!"_

…

Sejak malam itu, Baekhyun berubah urung untuk pergi kemanapun. Dia mengurung dirinya di dalam rumah bahkan mengambil cuti dan melimpahkan seluruh pekerjaan kepada Sehun. Pria yang menjadi sekretarisnya itu terkejut, benar-benar terkejut dan mulai khawatir tentang kesehatan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun, kecuali berpesan Sehun yang tak boleh membuatnya rugi dan pembicaraan mereka berakhir sampai disana.

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa menunggu matahari menyinari bumi kembali, tanpa kata dan Baekhyun tak mencegah hal itu.

Sowon tetap datang seperti biasa, tanpa kecurigaan apapun dan membersihkan rumah lalu menyiapkan Baekhyun sarapan.

"Aku ingin ramyun," Baekhyun berkata kepada asisten pribadi rumahnya itu. "Jangan tambahkan sayur apapun," pesannya lagi.

Sowon tak memberikan bantahan segera menyiapkan keinginan presdir itu. Baekhyun menikmati sarapannya dengan lahap pun dengan beberapa buah yang perempuan itu siapkan pula.

"Bisakah kau buatkan aku _dakjuk_?"

"Anda ingin _dakjuk_ Presdir?" Sowon bertanya memastikan. Mangkuk kosong sisa ramyun di tangan perempuan itu lirik sekali, sebelum menatap Baekhyun kembali dan mendapati sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Hm, dengan banyak irisan daging." Tambahnya.

"Ah, saya mengerti."

Baekhyun meninggalkan dapur dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar sejurus.

"Aku pasti terlalu lelah sampai gila makan seperti ini," Baekhyun berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengangguk kemudian, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Laci pada sisian tempat tidur, Baekhyun buka kemudian dan mencari sebotol pil miliknya di dalam sana. _Tidak ada._

"Dimana aku meletakkannya?" Baekhyun beralih pada laci yang lain namun botol itu tidak dia dapati dimanapun.

Gerakan tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti begitu sebuah lintasan ingatan menyapa otaknya kemudian.

Botol itu… Baekhyun ingat terakhir kali Baekhyun melihat di dalam toilet ruangannya di kantor.

"Ah, sial sekali!" lelaki itu mengutuk dan dengan kasar membanting laci tertutup kembali. Tubuhnya kembali dia lempar pada tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

Baekhyun hanya ingin tidur tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun.

…

Chanyeol tak masuk kerja keesokan paginya. Dia pulang dengan pikiran berkecamuk tanpa sempat meladeni Woori yang marah-marah karena janji sabtu malam yang luput untuk Chanyeol ingat. Chanyeol bahkan tak menjawab dan mencoba untuk tidur namun otak penuhnya malah tak membantu sama sekali.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL!" Woori lagi berteriak. "Mengapa kau tidak bekerja dan malah tidur!" perempuan itu membuka pintu kasar. "Jangan bilang kau di pecat!?"

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar lalu menarik menarik bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Dasar pengangguran tidak tau diri!" dia menghardik.

Kepala Chanyeol serasa hendak meledak pun dengan kesabaran miliknya yang berada di luar batas, dia tak benar menyadari bagaimana bantal itu terlempar dan mengenai Woori dengan telak.

"TAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM!" Chanyeol berseru.

Woori tersentak kaget dan nyaris limbung dengan lemparan bantal itu, "YAKK!" dia balas berseru. "ADA APA DENGANMU?!"

"APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU BUKANLAH URUSANMU SIALAN!"

Woori melotot atas apa yang Chanyeol katakan, "Oh seperti itu?" dia berdecak. "YA, TENTU SAJA URUSANMU BUKAN URUSANKU!" Woori kembali berteriak. "Benar-benar tidak tau diri!" makinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Katakan sekali lagi," tuntutnya.

"Kubilang kau tidak tau diri," Woori menatap berani Chanyeol. "Kau pria miskin tidak tau diri, kau tau aku benar-benar sudah muak denganmu sialan!"

 **BRAAAKKK**

Chanyeol meninju pintu tepat pada sisian wajah Woori. Kayu itu retak dengan suara menggema menulikan pendengaran Woori selama beberapa saat. Pundak perempuan itu berubah tegang dengan retina yang hendak meloncat pula, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja berubah kecil dalam kukungan kemarahan Chanyeol yang tak di sangkanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" pria tinggi itu bertanya rendah penuh intimidasi. "Kau pikir sekarang apa bedanya denganku? Woori berhentilah bertingkah naïf seolah semuanya masih baik-baik saja, hm?" Chanyeol menyeringai, "keluargamu sama miskinnya denganku, kau sama halnya pengemis sepertiku. Kau lupa itu, hah!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Cha-Chanyeol—" Woori berubah ketakutan dan berusaha mendorong Chanyeol menjauh darinya. Ini seperti bukan Chanyeol, Woori telah ribuan kali menghina pria itu miskin dan kalimat rendahan lainnya namun tak pernah mendapatkan reaksi seperti ini. Di hari lalu, Chanyeol bahkan tak peduli dan memilih diam tanpa menjawabi apapun. Lalu mengapa hari ini reaksinya menjadi sebesar ini?

"Sejak orangtuamu bangkrut, kau sama sampahnya denganku. Oh, haruskah kuingatkan siapa penyebab dari itu semua?" Chanyeol menelusuri helai rambut Woori sesaat. "Kau Woori, kau yang melakukannya."

"Diam sialan." Woori menggertak rahang.

"Mengapa aku harus diam? Karena semuanya benar? Karena kau memang tidak berguna, karena kau adalah sampah yang membuat Ayahmu bangkrut sekaligus menjadi penyebab kematian Ayahmu juga—"

"HENTIKAN—"

"MENGAPA KAU TIDAK HIDUP SIAL SENDIRI SAJA, MENGAPA KAU MENYERETKU JUGA HAH!"

 **PLAAKKK**

"DIAM DIAM DIAM!" Woori berteriak kalap. Buku tangannya mengkerut setelah menyapa kulit wajah Chanyeol dalam tamparan. Matanya sebara api dengan panas menumpuk pada kelopak menggeluti Chanyeol dalam kebencian.

"Aku ingin cerai darimu." Woori mengujarkan tiap patahan kalimatnya penuh penekatan. Dada Chanyeol di dorongnya keras setelah itu dan tergopoh keluar dari kamar. Pintu terbanting keras menyadarkan Chanyeol atas apa yang terjadi, pun dengan sosok Deokjun yang mengintip sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran orangtuanya di balik tembok.

…

Sudah berminggu-minggu berlalu sejak kali terakhir Baekhyun menampakkan dirinya di kantor. Seluruh beban pekerjaan menjadi milik Sehun menjadikan pria itu lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Namun Sehun tak pernah lupa untuk menghubungi Baekhyun walau kemudian panggilannya akan selalu di alihkan pada kotak suara.

Hari ini Sehun berencana untuk datang ke kediaman lelaki itu dan memastikan jika Baekhyun benar baik-baik saja. Namun niatannya itu urung dia lakukan ketika ponselnya berdering dan nama yang tertera di layar menarik perhatiannya seketika.

" _Saya sudah mendapatkan seluruh informasi yang Anda minta, Pak."_

Maka disinilah Sehun berada akhirnya.

Kafe itu lenggang dengan beberapa meja saja yang terisi. Pada meja di sudut Sehun duduk bersama seorang pria paruh baya yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Park Chanyeol bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Presdir, mereka bahkan berada di kelas yang sama pada tahun pertama, hanya dua bulan sebelum Presdir pindah ke Kanada." Pria itu memulai dalam penjelasan yang tenang menguar berbanding terbalik dengan dentuman pada dada Sehun.

"Mereka… satu sekolah?"

"Ya, Park Chanyeol bukanlah siswa yang memiliki predikat yang bagus…" pria itu menjeda sesaat. "Sebenarnya dia pernah terlibat dalam kelompok geng yang gemar melakukan penindasan terhadap siswa-siswa yang lain." Sepasang mata di balik bundar bingkai itu melirik Sehun ragu.

"Ada apa?" Sehun mulai hilang kesabaran.

Pria itu tak segera menjawab dan berdehem sekali, "Presdir Byun adalah salah satu siswa yang menjadi korban dari penindasan itu."

Sehun melebar luar biasa, "Apa?"

"Presdir Byun Seunghyun mengatahuinya dan segera membawa Presdir Byun pindah ke Kanada. Dan itulah saat terakhir Presdir Byun bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol sampai kemudian Park Chanyeol di terima di BH tepatnya di devisi keamanan."

Sehun benar-benar tak mampu merespon apapun dengan baik. Dia terperagah, terkejut luar biasa atas infomasi yang baru diketahuinya itu.

" _Aku melakukan ini karena aku membenci Chanyeol."_ Ucapan Baekhyun itu terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiran Sehun.

 _Inikah alasan mengapa Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol? Karena Chanyeol pernah menindasnya dulu lantas berniat untuk membalaskan dendamnya sekarang?_

Tapi, pikir Sehun mengapa Baekhyun bahkan melakukan seks dengan pria yang jelas-jelas menindasnya. Semuanya menjadi tidak masuk akal… kecuali… Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu yang lain terhadap pria itu.

Apa Baekhyun… menyukainya? Sehun berspekulasi kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan…" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan bersitatap kembali dengan pria yang menjadi informannya.

"Presdir Byun Seunghyun tak hanya memindahkan Presdir ke Kanada tapi juga memberikan Park Chanyeol pelajaran atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya terhadap Presdir Byun. Tapi kemudian diketahui geng itu bukanlah diketuai oleh Park Chanyeol dan sebenarnya juga dia sama sekali tak terlibat pada kejadian itu, tapi Han Woori yang merupakan anak dari pemilik yayasan. Karena itu presdir Byun Seunghyun berbalik menghancurkan bisnis orangtua Han Woori sampai bangkrut hingga akhirnya ayahnya meninggal karena mengalami serangan jantung."

"Aku tidak tertarik mengetahui itu," Sehun menyela tak benar peduli.

"Han Woori adalah istri dari Park Chanyeol," jelas pria itu cepat.

Sehun membeliak, "Apa?" dia lagi terperangah pada tempatnya. "Mereka adalah pasangan?"

"Benar Pak. Mereka menikah sebelum lulus dari sekolah menengah karena Han Woori hamil tepat, setelah bisnis orangtuanya bangkrut."

…

Baekhyun menatap sekali lagi gedung sekolah dasar di depannya dari balik kemudi. Halaman itu penuh oleh siswa yang berlarian keluar dari kelas dan memenuhi halaman menunggu jemputan. Satu dari siswa itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun, Park Deokjun tepatnya yang meninggalkan perataran sekolah dan duduk pada kursi di depan minimarket.

Baekhyun telah memperhatikannya sejak beberapa hari belakangan. Dan taunya masih tetap mendapati kegiatan serupa yang dilakukan oleh bocah berumur 7 tahun itu. Dia akan duduk selama beberapa saat di depan minimarket sebelum akhirnya pergi tanpa membeli apapun.

Tidak ada Chanyeol atau Woori yang datang menjemput seperti yang dilakukan oleh orangtua yang lain.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka sabuk pengaman yang membelit tubuhnya lalu turun dari mobil. Langkahnya tenang menapaki trotoar dan masuk ke dalam minimarket. Baekhyun membuka kotak _freezer_ yang berisi es krim dan mengambil dua dalam ukuran sedang. Dia membayarnya dan keluar untuk menempatkan diri di samping bocah itu.

Deokjun mendongak menatap Baekhyun dengan kerutan pada kening—mengingatkan Baekhyun akan Chanyeol tiap kali bingung melanda pria itu. Baekhyun mengambil satu es krim itu sebelum menyodorinya kepada Deokjun.

"Mau es krim?" Baekhyun menawari.

Deokjun menatap es krim di meja penuh minat namun tak segera menerimanya alih-alih kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Hyung… siapa?"

"Mengapa bertanya? Kau seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih." Baekhyun menjawab sedikit ketus. Wadah es krimnya dia buka dan mulai menikmati cemilan dingin itu. "Ya sudah jika tidak mau—"

"Aku mau!" Deokjun segera menyambar kantung es krim itu sebelum Baekhyun mengambilnya kembali. Dia membuka cepat dan mulai menikmatinya dengan penuh nikmat.

"Terima kasih Hyung, hehe…" Deokjun menyengir setelah suapan pertama.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sebagai tanggapan dan melempar pandangannya kepada areal sekolah kembali.

"Mengapa kau berada disini? Seharusnya kau menunggu orangtuamu untuk menjemput di sekolah." Baekhyun menunjuk dagu gedung di depannya.

Deokjun menyuap es krim miliknya sekali lagi sebelum menggeleng, "Mereka tidak akan menjemput." Katanya.

"Mengapa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Karena mereka tidak mau." Jawaban ringan itu taunya menciptakan kesal dalam diri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bahkan tak memiliki tujuan apapun dan nyatanya tak benar menyadari bagaimana siang waktunya dia habiskan di depan sekolah Deokjun dan puncaknya menemui bocah itu begitu saja. Baekhyun tak memiliki tujuan khusus, semacam gerakan ilusi hati yang menyuruhnya seperti itu.

"Orangtuamu bekerja?" Baekhyun acuh tak acuh kembali bertanya.

"Appa ya," Deokjun kembali menyahut.

"Lalu ibumu?"

"Ibu sudah tak pulang lama sekali," nada bicara Deokjun merendah bersama sendu menemani sepasang kelopak warisan Chanyeol itu. "Ibu bertengkar dengan Appa dan pergi setelah itu. Aku bahkan dititipkan di rumah nenek."

Gerakan rahang Baekhyun terhenti. Dia melirik Deokjun prihatin sedang dalam hati menciptakan kesimpulan tentang kehidupan pernikahan Chanyeol yang memburuk. Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati. Apa ini memiliki hubungan dengan dirinya—semacam Woori tau tentang apa yang mereka lakukan dan menuduh Chanyeol berselingkuh? Jika ya, bukankah itu yang Baekhyun harapkan? Bukankah itu tujuannya menarik Chanyeol masuk dalam kehidupannya, untuk membuat hidup pria itu berantakan?

Baekhyun hanya luput memikirkan tentang Deokjun, si bocah 7 tahun yang bahkan tak tau apa-apa tentang polemik orang dewasa dan nyatanya dia malah menjadi korban dari itu semua. Baekhyun diam-diam menaruh sesal untuk Deokjun namun konyolnya tidak untuk apa yang menimpa orangtua bocah itu.

"Mengapa? Kau ingin menangis?" Baekhyun menyikut pundak Deokjun pelan membuat anak itu menatap padanya.

Dia menggeleng, "Jagoan tidak boleh menangis, Appa bilang begitu. Lagipula, mereka sudah sering bertengkar." Deokjun menggidikkan pundaknya bak orang dewasa.

 _Sering bertengkar_ , Baekhyun menggaris bawahi dua kata itu dalam kepalanya. Jadi sebenarnya mereka tidaklah hidup baik-baik saja selama ini, Baekhyun menyimpulkan. Baekhyun kemudian ingat tentang bagaimana awal mula pernikahan Chanyeol—kecelakaan yang tak disengaja yang membuat mereka mau tak mau bersatu dalam ikatan, pun kenyataan Chanyeol yang bahkan tak tertarik dengan perempuan semakin memperkuat alasan itu semua.

"Omong-omong nama hyung siapa?" Deokjun kembali mendongak menatap Baekhyun. Matanya yang bulat sebening air menggelinding memperhatikan seluruh lekuk paras itu. "Hyung cantik sekali," dia memuji tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun balas menatap Deokjun dan berdecih main-main, "Kau bocah kecil yang pintar menggombal ternyata, kau berharap di traktir es krim lagi eh?"

Deokjun menggeleng cepat menyangkal dengan bola mata melebar dalam penyangkalan. "Aku tidak berbohong, Hyung memang sangat cantik." Katanya sungguh-sungguh. "Jadi, hyung cantik siapa namanya?" alisnya naik turun dengan jenaka.

Baekhyun sekali lagi berdecih namun tak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Nama hyung juga cantik," Deokjun menyengir. "Boleh tidak jika kupanggil Hyunie Hyung? Tidakkah itu terdengar menggemaskan?"

Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa takjub dengan bocah di sampingnya itu. Tipikal bocah banyak bicara yang lagi mengingatkan Baekhyun akan Chanyeol.

"Kau belajar banyak dari Appamu, hm?" Baekhyun mencibir.

"Hehe…" Deokjun lagi memberikan cengiran dan kembali melahap es krim miliknya.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Benarkah?" Deokjun memekik.

Baekhyun menyergit, "Kau seharusnya tidak sesenang itu, bagaimana jika nyatanya aku ingin menculikmu, tidak takut?" Baekhyun menakut-nakuti, wajahnya dia buat seram berharap kernyitan dia dapati dari bocah itu namun nyatanya tatapan jenaka malah apa yang Baekhyun temukan pada sosok berumur 7 tahun itu.

"Jika penculiknya secantik hyung, aku rela di culik~"

"Yak!" Baekhyun menjewer telinga Deokjun kesal. "Dasar bocah!" dia menarik-narik pipi Deokjun kemudian, sedikit keras menciptakan rengekan dari Deokjun karenanya.

Baekhyun tak panik, alih-alih tertawa dan Deokjun malah berbaur dalam tawa serupa.

…

Baekhyun menyadari jika ini bukanlah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ini konyol, sebenarnya sangat aneh bahkan Baekhyun tak bisa mengontrol keinginannya sendiri. Seolah semuanya telah terprogram dan berjalan begitu saja. Dan yang tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat adalah Baekhyun yang bahkan menikmati itu semua.

Baekhyun bahkan tak ingat tentang perusahaan yang sudah terlalu lama dia tinggalkan, jiwa _workaholic_ nya mendadak hilang sedang bermalas-malasan di rumah adalah apa yang dia sukai kini. Baekhyun menghabiskan banyak _film_ untuk di tonton, kadang-kadang beberapa novel dengan berbagai macam makanan—berat maupun ringan menemani rutinitasnya itu.

Baekhyun seolah bukanlah si pemerhati bentuk tubuh ideal seperti hari lalu, timbangannya Baekhyun tau pasti naik namun nyatanya si mungil itu malah mengabaikan segalanya.

Ruangan kerja miliknya menjadi kosong sedang si pemilik ruangan itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di luar. Berjalan-jalan seorang diri dan menikmati kesendirian itu. Baekhyun tak pernah menyadari bagaimana kehidupannya berubah ringan, tanpa beban dan nyatanya dia tak ingin melepaskan semua itu.

Lalu hal terakhir yang nyaris luput Baekhyun sadari adalah intesitas pertemuannya dengan Deokjun menjadi rutin setiap hari dia lakukan. Baekhyun akan selalu datang di jam terakhir sekolah dasar itu berlangsung, duduk di depan minimarket dan menikmati jajanan bersama. Terkadang Baekhyun akan mengajak Deokjun berjalan-jalan sebelum akhirnya mengantar bocah itu pulang ke rumah.

Semuanya berjalan seperti itu, setiap hari dan Baekhyun kian menyadari memang sesuatu yang salah benar menghinggapi dirinya.

Hari itu, Baekhyun melewatkan rutiniatasnya bertemu Deokjun dan berbelok pada arah yang berlawanan menuju klinik Yuna.

Yuna benar terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Lelaki yang telah menjadi pasiennya sejak 3 tahun silam itu bahkan selalu menghindari pertemuan mereka lalu tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa pemberitauan apapun.

Walau itu berarti, ada hal besar yang akan Yuna ketahui tentang kesehatan Presdir BH itu.

"Duduklah," Yuna menyambut. Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya duduk pada sofa di dalam ruangan itu dan menselojorkan kedua kakinya sedang punggung bersandar nyaman pada sofa.

Yuna menyiapkan segelas teh sebelum menempatkan dirinya duduk di depan lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yuna bertanya basa-basi.

"Hm," Baekhyun menjawab singkat dalam gumanan.

"Semuanya baik?"

"Hm-hm…"

Yuna tersenyum lembut menyadari sikap acuh tak acuh Baekhyun. Cangkir teh miliknya dia sesap pelan lalu melingkari bibir cangkir itu dengan ujung telunjuk.

"Aku tak bisa membantumu jika kau hanya diam Baekhyun," matanya dia tautkan pada sipit milik lelaki itu dan lagi menyungingkan senyum.

Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas dan mendesah pelan.

"Sesuatu terjadi padaku, sesuatu yang aneh." Baekhyun memulai,

"Hubunganmu dengan Sehun baik?"

"Kupikir tidak, kami berubah canggung sejak kuminta dia untuk berjaga jarak denganku."

Yuna tidak terkejut karena nyatanya itu sering Baekhyun lakukan walau kemudian si bebal Sehun akan kembali melakukan hal yang serupa kembali.

"Semuanya pasti akan kembali baik seperti biasa," Yuna menanggapi.

"Kupikir ini sudah lewat beberapa minggu." Sahut Baekhyun. "Aku mengambil cuti dan tak pernah bertemu Sehun lagi setelahnya."

"Apa kau merasa nyaman dengan hal itu?"

Baekhyun tak segera menjawab, "Kurasa ya…"

"Berarti itu bukan permasalahannya." Yuna menyimpulkan yang dia setujui Baekhyun dalam anggukkan.

"Aku menuruti saranmu," Baekhyun berkata lagi. "Aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu bekerja dan mencoba melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Entah mengapa semua itu terasa aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman." Baekhyun menutur rendah, "Yang lebih aneh aku tak ingin berhenti melakukannya."

Yuna diam-diam mencatat dalam otaknya tentang kondisi mental pasiennya itu. "Kau masih rutin meminum obatmu Baekhyun?"

"Itu tidak memberikan efek apapun," keluh Baekhyun. "Bisakah kau memberikan obat yang lain?"

"Untuk keduanya?" tanya Yuna.

"Ya,"

"Kau tau 'kan, bahkan jika Sehun menggunakan pengaman kau tetap harus meminum obatmu."

"Aku tidak melakukannya lagi dengan Sehun."

Yuna membola, tiba-tiba saja rasa senang menyapa dirinya. "Itu bagus jika kau sudah bisa mengontrol hasratmu—"

"Aku melakukannya dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun memotong.

Rahang Yuna terkatup seketika, "Chanyeol? Pengawalmu?" tanyanya ragu.

Namun Baekhyun memberikan anggukan dan seketika ruangan itu menjadi sunyi selama beberapa detik.

"Mengapa?"

"Mungkin karena aku bosan dengan Sehun." Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya acuh, namun Yuna tau itu bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Lantas kalian menggunakan pengaman ketika melakukannya 'kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Yuna dalam sebelumnya akhirnya menggeleng, "Tidak." Baekhyun menjatuhkan pandangannya pada cangkir di meja dan menatap pantulan langit-langit dari air cokelat itu. "Aku ingat harus menggunakannya tapi aku lupa, dan setelah itu aku lupa untuk meminum obatku juga. Menurutmu apa yang salah denganku?"

Yuna tak segera menjawab alih-alih meneliti menyeluruh paras Baekhyun. Ada resah terselip dari sana namun harus Yuna akui Baekhyun terlihat jauh lebih baik, secara fisik dan Yuna berani bertaruh secara batin pun Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama pula.

"Sebelum aku menjawab, boleh aku bertanya lagi?" Yuna meletakkan cangkirnya pada meja dengan suara dentingan di udara. "Mengapa kau berhenti meminum obatmu Baekhyun? Obat pencegah kehamilan juga untuk PTSD-mu, mengapa kau berhenti meminumnya?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, cairan teh dalam cangkir miliknya tiba-tiba mendadak buram dalam pandangannya. Baekhyun menjadi tak fokus dan perlahan menatap Yuna dalam resah. Bibirnya yang tipis ikut Baekhyun gigit pula dan reaksi itu nyatanya kian kuat menyakinkan Yuna dalam kesimpulannya.

"Kau berhenti meminum obat pencegah kehamilanmu karena kau ingin memiliknya 'kan?"

Baekhyun tersentak luar biasa akan penjelasan itu. Rahangnya terbuka, bersiap untuk menyangkal ketika Yuna lagi menguar kalimatnya disana.

"Dan kau berhenti meminum obat untuk PTSD-mu karena kau ingin mempertahankannya."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa, berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi basah, "Yuna apa yang kau bicarakan—"

"Baekhyun kau pasti sudah menyadarinya 'kan? Tentang kau yang mungkin tengah mengandung saat ini."

Baekhyun tak memberikan sahutan apapun kecuali bergerak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Baekhyun pulang—menggemudi dengan pusing yang tiba-tiba saja mendera dan perlahan kesadaran terenggut gelap pada matanya.

…

Sehun tergopoh bahkan membanting pintu dan segera berlari menelusuri kediaman itu. Sosok Baekhyun di cari kesegala ruangan hingga akhirnya dia temukan di dalam kamar; di lantai terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun terkejut luar biasa dan dengan cepat menuju Baekhyun. Wajah lelaki itu pucat, dengan bibir kering dan peluh menitik pada keningnya.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Sehun memanggilnya berulang. Lelaki itu tak merespon, menciptakan panik yang kian mendera Sehun. Dia tak menyisakan detik, segera membopong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

…

Hamil.

Adalah apa yang Baekhyun dengar dari penjelasan dokter. Dia tak terlihat terkejut, alih-alih diam dan membiarkan mata menutup kembali. Sehun menatapnya tanpa kata seolah kemampuan bicaranya ikut melebur hilang pula.

Kepalanya mendadak pusing, berdenyut oleh seluruh kecamuk yang melanda pikirannya.

"Chanyeol 'kan?" Sehun bertanya nyaris tak terdengar. Wajah seputih saljunya diliputi merah menghujani Baekhyun dalam penjelasan. "Bayi itu bukan milik Chanyeol 'kan?" dia mengulang.

Baekhyun masih mengatupkan bibirnya tak berniat memberikan sahutan apapun.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Sehun menyentak nyaris hilang kesabaran.

"Ya, ini milik Chanyeol." Suara Baekhyun pelan terdengar, namun nyatanya benar meledakkan bom dalam kepala Sehun. Tubuh tinggi itu meluruh jatuh pada kursi bersama nyawa yang dia rasa hilang meninggalkan raganya.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Baek." Sehun tersenyum miring dalam decihan. "Bahkan setelah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padamu di masa lalu, lantas bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya menghamilimu seperti ini!"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, tak ingin melihat Sehun walau kenyataan kelopak matanya erat terpejam.

 _Sebenarnya… aku juga tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku sendiri._ Guman Baekhyun.

Nyatanya lagi tak hanya Baekhyun dan Sehun saja yang tak mengerti, nyatanya Chanyeol pun yang telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar inap itu dan mendengar semuanya.

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

sedikit cemilan sebelum menyambut esok senin hehe, makasih udah baca dan sampai ketemu lagi di chap depan :D


	10. Chapter 10

**BURIED ALIVE**

* * *

 ** _BRAAAAKKKK_**

 _Baekhyun tersentak luar biasa kala meja yang ditempatinya terdorong begitu saja. Sipitnya melotot, mengintip melalui poni yang menjuntai pada sosok di depannya. Itu Woori dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas meja merunduk di depan Baekhyun._

" _Kau," perempuan itu menatap Baekhyun menyeluruh, bibirnya berkedut dalam seringaian sebelum tiba-tiba mencengkram pipi Baekhyun dengan keras. "Benar-benar jalang tidak tau diri, huh!"_

" _Akh!" Baekhyun mengaduh keras merasakan tulang rahangnya yang perih oleh cengkraman itu. Kelas menjadi ramai dengan beberapa siswa dari kelas lain ikut menggerubungi meja yang Baekhyun tempati. Satu dari mereka datang mendekat, meraih rambut Baekhyun dalam kepalan dan menjambaknya dengan keras._

 ** _PLAAKK_**

 _Woori melayangkan tamparan dengan ujung kuku ikut menggores pada pipi. Baekhyun tersentak pada sisi kanan dengan urat leher mengaku merasakan pukulan itu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar, ketakutan menyergapinya pun dengan kuruman yang kian ramai dengan dirinya yang dipermalukan oleh Woori tanpa sebab._

 _"Y_ _ak! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah!" Woori berteriak keras. "Kau benar-benar tidak tau, kau pikir dengan wajah memalukan seperti ini Chanyeol akan tertarik padamu!"_

 ** _PLAAAKKK_**

 _Perempuan itu kembali menampar Baekhyun._

" _Bawa kemari." Woori mentitah temannya. Seember air dibawa kepada perempuan itu, warnanya hitam dengan bau menyengat lalu-_

 ** _BYUUURRR_**

 _Woori tanpa aba-aba menyiramkan seember air kotor itu membasahi Baekhyun. Tubuh mungil itu kembali mengaku menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Darah berkumpul pada wajahnya—merasakan malu luar biasa namun dia tak mampu berkutik._

 _Baekhyun ketakutan, bulan sabit miliknya berubah kacau dalam buram air mata yang menggenang._

 _Sorak tawa dari teman sekelas yang lain terdengar riuh. Suara mereka menggelegar memenuhi seisi kelas diikuti lemparan telur dan bungkusan tepung menghujani Baekhyun._

" _Masih berani main-main denganku jalang!" Woori berseru lalu menghantamkan ember plastik itu pada Baekhyun—membuatnya pecah berkeping_ _meninggalkan goresan pada kening carrier itu._

 _Tubuh Baekhyun limbung bersama pening dan perih yang mendera tubuhnya. Dia terlihat begitu kecil pun dengan lingkaran yang semakin rapat melingkari dirinya. Beberapa menendang, beberapa masih melemparinya dengan telur bersama hinaan yang tanpa henti mereka perdengarkan._

" _Kau sampah busuk!"_

" _Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, carrier sialan!"_

" _Jalang! Jalang! Jalang!"_

 _Baekhyun menangis sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Pandangannya memburam, menatap pada ujung sepatu yang melingkari dirinya. Baekhyun tak mengenal mereka semua, kecuali Woori dan Baekhyun tak ingat memiliki masalah dengan perempuan itu._

 _Lalu mengapa mereka melakukannya?_

" _Apa yang kau lihat bangsat!" Woori menendang wajahnya dengan keras, Baekhyun terjungkal jatuh dengan hidung perih meneteskan darah dari sana._

" _APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Gema suara berat itu memecah riuh seketika. Mereka semua serempak menoleh pada pintu dan mendapati sosok Chanyeol disana. Lelaki tinggi itu melotot dengan langkah besar-besar menuju kerumunan. Beberapa segera menyingkir, memberikan jalan kepadanya._

" _Chanyeol…" Woori tergagap menatap kehadiran Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Bukankah kau bolos hari ini—"_

" _KUTANYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Chanyeol membentak, mata bulatnya seolah hendak meloncat keluar menatap murka kepada Woori. Pundak perempuan itu bergetar sedang langkahnya reflek mundur menghindari amukan Chanyeol._

 _Suasana kelas itu berubah tegang tanpa suara apapun mengucur keluar dari pemilik suara lingkaran itu. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya berusaha mengumpulan keberanian lantas segera menerobos keluar dari sana._

 _Atensi Chanyeol teralih cepat pada Baekhyun sedang tangannya melayang di udara hendak meraih pergelangan tangannya namun Baekhyun dalam hitungan detik menariknya dengan cepat. Pandangan mereka bertemu selama 3 detik sebelum Baekhyun kembali berlari tanpa peduli dengan tubuhnya yang kotor pun bau menyengat yang menguar sepanjang lorong._

" _Yak—" Chanyeol hendak mengejar di saat bersamaan Woori menarik dirinya._

" _Chanyeol kau mau kemana?"_

" _Lepas!" Chanyeol menghempaskan cengkraman Woori, "Aku tidak tau kau akan sejauh ini Woori." Chanyeol berdecak dalam ketidakpercayaan, "aku tidak tau kau bisa sangat rendahan seperti ini."_

 _Woori melotot tak percaya, "Chanyeol, aku melakukan ini untukmu! Agar carrier tidak tau diri bisa sadar dimana posisinya—"_

" _Apa aku menyuruhmu melakukannya! Aku tidak, jadi jangan libatkan aku dalam tindakan busukmu sialan!" Chanyeol memaki._

" _YAK PARK CHANYEOL!" Woori berteriak kalap. "INIKAH CARAMU MEMBERLAKUKANKU! KAU PIKIR AKU MELAKUKAN INI UNTUKKU? AKU MELAKUKANNYA UNTUK KITA! SEJAK CARRIER SIALAN ITU DATANG KAU BERUBAH PADAKU, KENAPA?!" Woori berdecih. "KARENA KAU HOMO SIALAN YANG MENYUKAI CARRIER JALANG—"_

 ** _PLAAAKKKK_**

 _Wajah Woori tersentak keras oleh tamparan Chanyeol. Pekikkan tertahan menggema dalam respon atas apa yang lelaki Park itu lakukan._

" _Hentikan mulut busukmu sialan," Chanyeol menatap Woori penuh intimidasi. "Apa aku homo menyukai carrier atau bukan, apa aku menyukai carrier itu… itu adalah urusanku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa Woori, jangan merasa hebat hanya karena orangtuamu adalah pemilik sekolah ini."_

 _Rahang Woori beradu dalam gertakkan amarah. Paras cantiknya diselimuti merah dengan emosi tingkat tinggi menderanya seperti itu. Chanyeol mengetahuinya namun dia enggan untuk peduli. Pandangannya dia bawa pada kuruman dan menatap menyeluruh mereka satu per satu._

" _Dan kalian," Chanyeol berkata, "Kupastikan kalian akan meminta maaf pada anak itu. Kalian dengar!"_

 _Hening ruangan adalah jawaban dan Chanyeol tak memiliki niatan untuk menunggu pula. Dia segera bergegas keluar dari ruang kelas itu dan berlari sepanjang lorong mencari Baekhyun. Lorong panjang kosong tanpa kehadirannya dimanapun, di toilet bahkan halaman belakang sosok mungil itu tak terlihat._

 _Chanyeol berubah khawatir dan menyesali dirinya yang tak pergi lebih cepat._

" _Kau dimana?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri._

 _Namun sampai hari itu digantikan malam, sampai esok telah berganti lagi… Chanyeol tak pernah bertemu Baekhyun lagi. Meja disampingnya kosong tanpa kehadiran sosok lugu yang kerap dia dapati mencuri pandang padanya._

 _Lorong menjadi lebih sepi tanpa sosok yang mengikutinya diam-diam, bersembunyi di balik tembok ketika Chanyeol mendapati basah dirinya atau dimanapun yang luput Chanyeol ingat. Sosok mungil itu tak lagi terlihat dimanapun, sampai wali kelas memberitau,_

" _Hari ini teman kalian yang bernama Byun Baekhyun sudah pindah sekolah."_

 _Byun Baekhyun…_

 _Chanyeol menggumankan nama itu berulang dalam hati, mengingatnya diam-dian sepenggal nama yang tak pernah dia ketahui. Merupakan pemilik nama dari si mungil cantik yang selalu mengikutinya, si mungil pemilik senyum yang menawan, si mungil yang Chanyeol panggil bodoh karena selalu mengikutinya, si carrier pemalu yang nyatanya menarik perhatian Chanyeol sejak hari pertama pertemuan mereka._

…

"Deokjun!" Chanyeol melambai dengan senyum tertarik lebar pada celah bibirnya yang tebal.

"Oh, Appa!" bocah itu lekas berlari keluar dari perataran sekolah dan menuju Chanyeol. "Tumben sekali Appa menjemput."

"Yak, apa itu? Sindiran eh?" Chanyeol mencubit main-main pinggang anaknya. Deokjun tergelak dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apa pekerjaan Appa sudah selesai? Aku bosan harus tinggal bersama Nenek," bocah itu mengeluh dengan lengkungan pada bibirnya dan itu nyatanya menampar Chanyeol dalam rasa bersalah.

"Hm, semuanya sudah selesai. Kita akan pulang ke rumah sekarang." Chanyeol menarik lengan Deokjun dan menggenggamnya dalam langkah menuju mobil.

Pandangan Deokjun berpendar pada minimarket dan menatap sekitar pada mobil yang tak lagi asing baginya. Dia menatap menyeluruh namun nyatanya mobil dan sosok cantik itu tak berada disana.

"Ada apa?" menyadari Deokjun yang tengah mencari sesuatu, menarik perhatian Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau cari?"

"Hyung cantik." Deokjun menjawab. Dia terlihat kecewa nyatanya sosok itu tidaklah berada disana.

"Hyung cantik siapa?" Chanyeol berkerut bingung.

"Hm-hm, hyung cantik yang selalu membelikanku es krim dan mengantarku pulang ke rumah nenek."

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerjab. "Jadi selama ini bukan Ibumu yang mengantar?" Chanyeol nyaris terlonjak pada tempatnya. Ini bukan perjanjian yang telah dia setujui bersama dengan Woori.

Perempuan itu setuju untuk tetap memperhatikan Deokjun selagi Chanyeol mengurus perceraian mereka.

Benar, pertengkaran terakhir adalah _final_ bagi Woori untuk mempertahankan pernikahan mereka. Perempuan itu menuntut cerai dan Chanyeol tak memiliki alasan kuat lain untuk memperhatankan segalanya. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Chanyeol enggan untuk menuruti kemauan Woori untuk bercerai adalah Deokjun namun nyatanya perempuan itu dengan mudah memberikan sepenuhnya hak asuh anak itu kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar sangat marah walau disisi lain dia bersyukur akan hal itu. Seperti apapun rasa bencinya pada Woori itu bukanlah alasan untuk Chanyeol membenci darah dagingnya sendiri, Deokjun yang nyatanya harus tetap menjadi prioritas utama pria itu.

Hanya dengan memikirkan hari lalu dengan Woori membuat suasana hati Chanyeol berubah jengkel. Dia mendengus sekali sebelum kembali pada Deokjun.

"Jadi selama ini seseorang terus menjemputmu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Anak itu mengangguk, "Hm, hyung cantik melakukannya."

"Deokjun," Chanyeol bersimpuh satu lutut di depan anaknya guna mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. "Kau seharusnya tak pergi bersama dengan orang asing, Appa pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu 'kan?"

Deokjun mengangguk pelan, "Tapi hyung cantik bukan orang jahat, hyung cantik bahkan membelikanku banyak makanan."

Chanyeol mendesah menyadari polosnya anaknya itu, "kau bahkan tak tau siapa namanya." tutur Chanyeol tak habis pikir.

"Aku tau nama hyung cantik _kok_!" sergah Deokjun tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengerjab.

"Hm-hm!" untuk kesekian kalinya Deokjun mengangguk, "nama hyung cantik adalah Baekhyun."

"Apa?" Chanyeol kembali terlonjak. Matanya sampai melotot, menatap bak hantu anaknya itu. "Baek-Baekhyun?" tergagap dia mengulang. "Baekhyun menemuimu?"

"Apa hyung cantik teman Appa?" kini berbalik Deokjun yang kebingungan dengan reaksi Chanyeol.

"Sebentar—" pria itu menjeda dan terburu meraih ponselnya. Dia mengetik pada kunci pencarian internet dengan nama Baekhyun lanyas memperlihatkan Deokjun gambar pemilik B H Corp. itu. "Apakah maksudmu Baekhyun yang ini?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Deokjun memperhatikan sesaat dan tiba-tiba saja memekik dengan senyum tersungging lebar pada bibirnya. "Ya-ya, itu hyung cantik!"

Chanyeol kontan terpaku diam. Otaknya mendadak kosong hanya dengan memikirkan Baekhyun yang menemui anaknya. Bukan karena Baekhyun yang dia dapati membunuh Yunho malam itu, alih-alih tentang Baekhyun yang tau tentang Deokjun—atau apakah itu semua benar hanyalah kebetulan semata?

 _Tapi benarkah?_

…

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak malam kematian Yunho dan selama itu pula Chanyeol tak pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dia tak lagi melihat sosok mungil itu perusahaan, pun dengan dirinya yang tak lagi menjadi pengawal pribadi lelaki itu—seperti yang Sehun sampaikan padanya, sedang semua tanggungjawab di ambil alih oleh Sehun. Chanyeol tak sempat memikirkan hal itu di tengah masalah perceraian yang tengah di urusnya.

Setelah pengadilan selesai dengan status perceraiannya dengan Woori, semua beban pikirannya terangkat dan Chanyeol tak memiliki banyak rencana kecuali Deokjun dan kehidupan baru yang akan dijalaninya bersama anaknya itu.

Namun tampaknya sebulan bukanlah waktu sempurna untuk melenyapkan segala apapun yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Deokjun yang membawanya masuk dan otaknya dengan segera merangkum semua dia jalani bersama presdir tempatnya bekerja itu.

Apa yang ingin Chanyeol lupakan adalah kenyataan Baekhyun yang membunuh Yunho juga bagaimana mudahnya lelaki itu menghilangkan semua jejak pekerjaannya. Chanyeol tak ingin munafik dengan dirinya yang berubah ngeri dengan lelaki itu—hanya ngeri, namun nyatanya tak memiliki rasa takut terhadap sosok itu. Chanyeol bahkan bekerja di bagian keamanan, ketika berada di lapangan dulu, melenyapkan nyawa musuh adalah pekerjaannya. Pikirnya, apa bedanya dia dengan Baekhyun memangnya?

Chanyeol bahkan tak memiliki kekhawatiran tentang Baekhyun yang menemui anaknya, seharusnya untuk seseorang yang dia dapati membunuh seseorang, Chanyeol mustinya menjauhkan anaknya dari orang-orang seperti itu. Namun nyatanya yang Chanyeol pikirkan adalah sengaja atau tidak disengajanya pertemuan itu?

Apa jangan-jangan… Baekhyun mencari tau tentang dirinya? Chanyeol menerka.

Namun semua kesimpulan itu tidaklah membantu, sedang hatinya berteriak berulang memintanya untuk menemui Baekhyun.

Chanyeol jadi membenci dirinya tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya. Seharusnya Chanyeol memang menahan diri untuk tidak pergi.

Dia sampai di kediaman itu dengan sosok Sowon tengah mengunci pintu. Raut wajah cantiknya terlihat panik sembari menyahut pertanyaan Chanyeol,

"Presdir berada di rumah sakit."

Chanyeol bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, apakah lebih baik dia tetap berdiam diri pada tempatnya atau tetap melakukan pinta hatinya lantas mengetahui sesuatu yang luput untuk di bayangkan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol tidak tuli, pendengarannya masih baik-baik saja namun entah mengapa kalimat itu terdengar berdengung dalam lobang telinganya.

"Ya, bayi ini milik Chanyeol."

Baekhyun hamil dan janin itu adalah miliknya.

Chanyeol terkejut luar biasa sampai nyawanya ikut meninggalkan raga selama beberapa saat. Tungkainya ikut bergetar pula tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya lebih lama membuat Chanyeol harus bersandar pada dinding dingin luar kamar inap itu.

Chanyeol tidak tau apakah itu menjadi sesuatu yang baik atau buruk—karena bahkan hubungannya dan Baekhyun tidaklah lebih sebagai majikan dan bawahan. Mereka melakukan seks dan Chanyeol tau Baekhyun seorang _carrier_ berpikir jika Baekhyun akan mengantisipasi tentang kehamilannya. _Toh_ , sebelumnya dia melakukan seks juga dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun tak pernah di dapati hamil. Lalu—apakah ini murni kecelakaan saja? Sebuah keteledoran saja?

Deritan suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan Chanyeol dalam lamunannya. Dia mendongak segera dan menemukan sosok Sehun yang menatapnya terkejut. Pandangan kedua pria tinggi itu beradu dalam ekspresi serupa dengan canggung yang memenuhi.

Chanyeol lekas bangkit dan berubah kikuk pada tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun bertanya, satu alisnya naik pada kening menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik. Dia melirik sekali ke dalam kamar dan beradu pandang dengan Baekhyun sesaat sebelum menutup pintu. "Baekhyun—maksudku, Presdir yang memintamu untuk datang?"

"Eh—" Chanyeol terkesiap, "Er… ya, Presdir yang memintaku untuk datang." Jawab Chanyeol dusta.

Sehun terlihat tak suka pun dengan dengusan yang sengaja dia perdengarkan.

"Sebelum kau menemuinya, bisa minta waktumu sebentar?" Sehun bertanya. "Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Samar-samar kening Chanyeol menciptakan kerutan. Dia mulai menerka tentang Sehun yang akan membicarakan tentang kehamilan Baekhyun jadi dia memberikan anggukan dan ikut langkah Sehun meninggalkan kamar inap itu.

…

Kafetaria rumah sakit adalah pilihan. Dua cangkir _Americano_ tersaji sebagai kawan untuk kedua pria tinggi itu.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya 'kan?" Sehun memulai pertama kali. "Kau pasti sengaja melakukannya, bukankah begitu? Atau… memang ini keinginan Baekhyun sendiri."

"Maaf?" Chanyeol kembali kebingungan.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat ternyata," Sehun memamerkan senyum miring.

"Err…" Chanyeol berguman tak yakin. "Sebenarnya apa yang tengah Anda bicarakan Sekretaris Oh?"

"Tenyata memang benar," Sehun kembalo bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia meraih cangkir miliknya dan mengaduk cairan hitam itu dengan pelan, menghasilkan sebuah pusaran kecil di dalam wadah keramik itu. "Tidakkah kau merasa tak asing dengan nama Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Perlahan otaknya mulai memproses ingatannya namun nyatanya dia tak menemukan jawaban apapun. Sehun menunggu dengan tak sabar sedang hati menumpuk kesal karena hal itu.

"Tentu saja kau tidak ingat, untuk siswa pemalas yang selalu melewatkan kelas rasanya akan sulit untuk mengingat seseorang yang mengisi meja di sebelahmu, apalagi yang hanya dalam waktu kurang 2 bulan saja." Sehun menutur, "Seseorang yang menjadi teman sekelasmu, teman semeja—Byun Baekhyun…"

Pundak Chanyeol menegang pun dengan lintasan ingatan akan masa sekolah dulu membuat bulat matanya seakan hendak meloncat saja, "Byun Baekhyun?" dia mengulang. Otaknya memutar banyak hal tiba-tiba; masa-masa sekolah, pada ruangan kelas yang tak pernah dia sukai, teman sekelas yang membosankan terlebih sosok rapuh yang menjadi teman sebangkunya.

Sekelebat ingatan memenuhi otaknya dalam kapasitas terlalu banyak. Sosok kecil yang samar Chanyeol ingat namanya, sosok lugu yang dia panggil bodoh, si aneh yang selalu mengekori dirinya kemanapun.

" _Dulu kau memanggilku si bodoh…"_

Lalu ingatannya berpindah pada pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun.

Jadi… selama ini mereka memang pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya—namun hanya Baekhyun yang ingat sedang si tak peduli Chanyeol melupakan semuanya semudah angin menerbangkan abu.

"Jadi Presdir adalah Byun Baekhyun yang—"

"Ya, mereka adalah Byun Baekhyun yang sama, Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan atasanmu sekaligus Byun Baekhyun yang pernah kau tindas saat sekolah—"

"Juga Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini kucari… dan kulupakan." Chanyeol menatap tak percaya Sehun dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Dia tergugu luar biasa dengan retina acak tak fokusnya.

"Kau mencarinya?" Sehun mengulang dengan nada ejakan. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Setelah kejadian itu dia tak pernah terlihat lagi di sekolah, guru bilang dia pindah…" guman Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir setelah apa yang menimpanya, keluarganya masih akan tetap mempertahankannya bersekolah di tempat para gangster seperti kalian?" pertanyaan retoris itu mencubit perasaan Chanyeol akan rasa malu. Tawa Sehun terdengar lagi berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh mengaku tanpa raga milik Chanyeol di depannya.

Otaknya masih berusaha berpikir tentang semua hal tak masuk akan tentang apa yang dia ketahui hari ini. Tentang Baekhyun si lugu di bangku sekolah dulu dengan Baekhyun si angkuh pemilik satu satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. _Bagaimana bisa..._

"Mereka seperti dua orang yang berbeda…" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Baekhyun memiliki alter ego," kata Sehun.

Mata Chanyeol membeliak terkejut lagi, "Alter ego?" ulangnya gagap.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari perubahan sikapnya?" Sehun ikut terkejut pula. "Kau bahkan sudah menghamilinya," pria itu berdecih.

Chanyeol menyadarinya, sangat menyadari betul bagaimana Baekhyun juga semua perubahan sikap yang dia miliki. Si dingin yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi polos kekanak-kanakkan lalu pada saat yang bersamaan pula kembali menjadi sosok dingin seperti yang selalu Chanyeol lihat di perusahaan.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang Baekhyun," Sehun berguman dalam ketidakpercayaan. Hatinya masih tak rela dengan kenyataan Baekhyun tengah mengandung janin dari seorang pria yang bahkan buta 100% tentang dirinya. Chanyeol bahkan tak ingat tentang Baekhyun lalu bagaimana bisa Baekhyun membiarkannya seperti itu.

"Setelah pembullyan yang Han Woori lakukan Baekhyun pindah ke Kanada dan mengenyam pendidikannya disana." Sehun memulai. "Baekhyun tinggal bersama Kris, asisten kepercayaan Presdir Byun Seunghyun namun si brengsek itu malah melecehkannya secara seksual disana."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahang. Tak hanya tentang apa yang menimpa Baekhyun; pelecahan seksual juga... Kris… _itulah Kris yang Baekhyun sebutkan dulu?_

"Karena hal itu Baekhyun mengalami PTSD _(post-traumatic stress disorder)._ Baekhyun mulai menyadari keadaan mentalnya yang bermasalah dan dia membenci dirinya karena hal itu. Baekhyun sempat mengalami depresi dan menjalani terapi, dr. Choi adalah dokter yang masih merawatnya sampai hari ini. Selama menjalani terapinya, Baekhyun tanpa sadar mulai membentuk kepribadiannya yang lain, kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya sendiri."

Nyatanya Baekhyun tetaplah si lugu yang sama. Kenyataannya Baekhyun si angkuh itu hanyalah topeng semata.

"Tapi walaupun Baekhyun rutin melakukan terapi, tetap ingatan kelam itu tak bisa di lupakan begitu saja. Baekhyun bahkan masih mengingatnya bahkan ketika dia tidur," Sehun tersenyum sedih akan kenyataan itu. "Jadi tiap kali Baekhyun mengingat kejadian itu, dia mencoba untuk menghilangkannya dengan cara berhubungan badan. Dan nyatanya itu berhasil membuatnya merasa lebih baik."

Sehun membawa pandangannya kepada Chanyeol kembali.

"Sekarang kau tau mengapa aku tak menyukaimu 'kan Park Chanyeol?" Sehun tersenyum miring. "Benar, karena kaulah yang penyebab Baekhyun harus menjalani semua ini."

Chanyeol tercenung dan tak mampu mencegah bagaimana hatinya malah berteriak menyerukan hal itu. Benar, ini adalah kesalahannya. Baekhyun harus merasakan dan tersiksa sepanjang hidupnya karena dialah pelakunya.

"Tapi," Sehun berkata lagi. "Aku hanya tidak menyukaimu, bukan berarti aku membencimu." Sekretaris itu menyembunyikan senyum. "Aku berpikir, bagaimana jika kau dan teman-temanmu tak pernah membully Baekhyun dulu, aku pasti takkan pernah bertemu dengannya 'kan?"

Chanyeol menatap lama ruang inap itu. Langkahnya seolah terpaku di lantai sejak beberapa menit lalu dengan sejumput pertimbangan; apakah dia harus masuk atau pergi dan bertingkah seolah tidak mengetahui apapun.

Otak Chanyeol menjadi kacau. Semua mendadak kusut dengan semua yang dia dengar dari Sehun. Bagaimana bisa, pikirnya sosok polos yang pernah mengisi meja kelasnya dulu merupakan orang yang sama dengan atasannya?

Pun dengan kanyataan Baekhyun yang mengingatnya semua selama ini, menciptakan dentuman dalam hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya pindah sejak kejadian itu namun dia tak pernah bisa melupakannya sama sekali.

Kejadian konyol yang di dasari cemburu buta Woori dan berakhir tindakan gila yang di lakukan oleh perempuan itu. Kenyataan jika dirinya adalah alasan disana, membuat sesal rasa bersalah yang sempat Chanyeol lupakan… tiba-tiba saja timbul kembali.

Lalu sekarang apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan? Apakah maaf masih dibutuhkan? Apakah itu memiliki sebuah perubahan setelahnya? Lalu bagaimana setiap kejadian buruk yang harus Baekhyun tanggung selama ini, tentu maaf saja takkan cukup bukan?

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya berulang dan berusaha keras menyakinkan dirinya. Langkahnya dia tapak maju, menuju pintu dan menggesernya. Sosok Baekhyun segera tertangkap inderanya, di atas ranjang dengan pandangan beradu di udara.

Baekhyun lekas membuang muka dan tiba-tiba saja malu menyergapi Chanyeol atas pernolakan itu. Namun pria itu tak berbalik langkah alih-alih menutup pintu kembali dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hai," Chanyeol bahkan menyapa pula. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan menciptakan canggung bagi Chanyeol. Dia berdehem kikuk dan mendekati si mungil itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku—"

"Jika kau berada disini karena Sehun dan apa yang dia katakan, semua itu adalah omong kosong jadi jangan dengarkan apapun." Baekhyun memotong sembari membawa pandangannya kembali pada Chanyeol. Hanya dengan melihat raut Chanyeol, Baekhyun dapat menebak jika Sehun pastilah telah memberitau segalanya.

Baekhyun pernah membayangkan bagaimana kiranya reaksi Chanyeol jika mengingatnya suatu hari nanti, apakah dia akan menyeret Woori dan meminta perempuan itu untuk mencium kakinya atau hal-hal di luar ekspetasi Baekhyun yang lain.

Baekhyun akan sangat senang jika Chanyeol melakukannya, Woori akan memohon maaf dan bertingkah bak kotoran lalu Baekhyun akan tertawa puas melihatnya.

Namun disini Woori tak ada, hanya Chanyeol dan raut sendu pria itu membingungkan Baekhyun.

"Maaf…" Chanyeol seperti berguman mengatakannya, "Maafkan aku…"

Baekhyun berdecih pelan lalu tiba-tiba tertawa ringan.

"Reaksimu sangat jauh dengan ekspetasiku Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap mengejek. "Dimana Park Chanyeol yang jahat itu? Mengapa dia menjadi lembek seperti ini?"

Chanyeol diam.

"Kenapa? Karena aku atasanmu dan kau takut jika kupecat?"

"Baek—"

"Lihat bahkan sekarang kau bisa menjadi tidak sopan dengan memanggil namaku, lihat-lihat… kau terlihat menjadi lebih takut padaku." Baekhyun tertawa lebih keras.

"Kau terlihat sangat berbeda." Chanyeol memotong tawa Baekhyun dalam ujaran. "Benar-benar sangat berbeda," Chanyeol menambahi.

"Kau bahkan dulu tak tau siapa namaku," Baekhyun menyela, "Kau hanya memanggilku si bodoh dan si bodoh."

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, maaf karenaku kau… harus melalui semua ini."

Tawa Baekhyun menghilang sepenuhnya, wajahnya yang pucat mendadak dingin tanpa ekspresi apapun pada raut wajahnya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi jika aku tak bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti kalian," Baekhyun berkata. "Apa aku masih akan tetap menjadi si bodoh Baekhyun yang bahkan tak bisa membela dirinya sama sekali ketika di hina seperti itu?" Baekhyun tertawa kepada dirinya sendiri. Retinanya meluruh jatuh pada perutnya dan menatap lama bagian itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku Baek?"

Baekhyun telah menunggu pertanyaan itu sejak lama. Dia telah memikirkan jawaban untuk Chanyeol mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, dia akan berlutut dari pagi sampai pagi lagi memohon untuk sejumput maaf dan Baekhyun akan melihatnya dengan segelas anggur dalam tawa.

Namun nyatanya lagi ekspetasi tidaklah seindah itu. Baekhyun menjadi marah untuk dirinya sendiri dengan tercenung diam seperti dirinya di bangku sekolah dulu.

Nyatanya si bodoh tetaplah menjadi si bodoh yang sama.

Baekhyun menarik pandangannya dan menemukan sendu Chanyeol kian meredup dalam sesal. "Berhenti menampakkan wajahmu lagi padaku." namun pelan suaranya, mampu menciptakan petir pada pria Park itu.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menatap atasannya dengan tak percaya.

"Aku sudah memecatmu Park Chanyeol, kau bukan lagi pengawalku atau karyawan di perusahaanku. Jadi segera enyah dari hadapanku!"

Chanyeol menggeleng dalam ketidaksetujuan. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," pria itu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun menepis dengan cepat.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya Baek, kau sedang mengandung anakku!" Chanyeol menyerukan alasannya.

Baekhyun berdecih dalam ejekan lagi, "Anak?" Baekhyun mengulang. "Maksudmu ini?" dia menunjuk perutnya sendiri. "Aku akan menggugurkannya." Baekhyun mengetus ringan.

Petir lagi menggelegar dalam kepala Chanyeol, "Baekhyun…" Chanyeol termangu, "Kau… tak bisa melakukannya—"

"Mengapa aku tidak?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam kernyitan, "Aku sudah membunuh dua orang dewasa jadi bukanlah hal yang sulit membunuh gumpalan darah."

"Tapi dia bayimu!" Sergah Chanyeol, "Dan dia adalah bayiku juga…"

Baekhyun kembali tertawa, sangat keras membuat kesal meluap dalam Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol kau lucu sekali, ya Tuhan~"

"Aku tak peduli sudah berapa banyak orang yang kau bunuh, tapi aku takkan bisa diam jika kau melakukannya pada bayiku!" suara Chanyeol berat dalam penekanan. Rahangnnya beradu sedang retina menghujam terlampau dalam lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun tergugu, tak menyangka atas apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Sipitnya melebar namun tak mampu rahangnya untuk terbuka guna membalas kalimat yang Chanyeol ujarkan.

Chanyeol merunduk lebih dekat pada Baekhyun, menautkan hazel mereka kian dalam di antara patah kalimat yang kembali dia suarakan, "Dan akan kupastikan kau takkan berani melakukannya!"

Chanyeol meninggalkan tatapan terakhir sebelum melangkah besar-besar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang baru mampu menarik nafasnya kembali lalu tersadar bagaimana degup jantungnya bertalu—keras, mengingatkan Baekhyun akan rasa takut yang sempat dia rasakan kepada pria tinggi itu.

…

Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja setelah kepergian Chanyeol, degup jantungnya masih berdebar dengan keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya. Baekhyun ketakutan hanya dengan sepanggal kalimat ancaman yang Baekhyun tau hanyalah sekedar kalimat semata.

Namun konyolnya itu benar mempengaruhi Baekhyun. Dia meraih ponselnya terburu, menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang dia tau dapat menolong pelik perasaannya itu.

"Yu-Yuna…" Baekhyun bahkan tak mampu menahan gagap suaranya.

" _Baekhyun? apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ Yuna bertanya risau dengan nada bicara pasiennya itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng walau dia tau psikiater itu tidak mengetahuinya, "A-aku takut." Baekhyun nyaris berguman mengatakannya.

" _Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan? Aku akan segera kesana jadi—"_

"Aku takut Yuna," namun Baekhyun tak mendengarkan dan menyela dalam nada serupa. "Aku tak ingin mempertahankan bayi ini." Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, lebih kuat sampai kepalanya mendadak pusing. "Aku takut bayi ini akan seperti aku." Baekhyun terisak.

" _Baek…"_ suara Yuna sayup dalam prihatin.

"Bagaimana… bagaimana jika nanti dia akan menjadi seseorang yang kesepian seperti aku? Bagaimana jika nanti ada banyak orang yg tidak suka padanya, orang-orang ingin membunuhnya. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan bayi ini hidup dengan cara yang menyedihkan seperti aku?!" Baekhyun terbata merangkai tiap kata yang menyeruak terlampau banyak dalam pikirannya.

Ketakutannya dan semua hal yang terlampau jauh dia pikirkan.

 _"Baekhyun kau tidak akan melakukan apa yang kupikirkan bukan?"_

Baekhyun terdiam dalam isakannya.

 _"Jangan lakukan itu Baek, ingat dia adalah bayimu, darah dagingmu."_

"Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya hidup seperti aku."

 _"Itulah mengapa kau harus tetap hidup dan bertahan untuknya."_ Sahut Yuna cepat. _"Aku tau kau menyayanginya Baek dan aku tau kau tak benar-benar ingin menggugurkannya 'kan?"_

Baekhyun lagi terdiam, pikirannya mendadak kosong dengan kilasan masa lalu menghampiri.

"Aku akan mati saat melahirkannya…" Baekhyun berguman nyaris tak terdengar, namun nyatanya itu bak bom yang menghentak Yuna di ujung sambungan sana.

 _"Baekhyun apa yang kau katakan—"_

"Karena Ibuku adalah carrier dan dia juga mati saat melahirkanku, bukankah aku akan seperti dia juga?"

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

Tim PHP comeback mana suaranya? kkk~

Gapapa, we gencana... biar EXO istirahat dulu, kalo udah comeback bakal sibuk promosi sana sini trus lanjut konser lagi hhhhh~ kasian EXO nya hm... kita puas-puasin nonton the eve aja :v

but anyway, makasih udah baca ini dan sampai ketemu di chap terakhir!


	11. Chapter 11

**FOUND BUT LOST**

* * *

Byun Seunghyun menyimpan sesal ketika dia mendengar Baekhyun yang masuk rumah sakit pun dengan alasan mengapa anak bungsunya itu berada disana. Dia datang dengan sedih namun Baekhyun menyakinkan dia sudah merasa lebih baik dan akan pulang keesokan harinya.

Baekhyun tak terlihat ingin membahas perihal kehamilannya itu namun dia tak bisa tetap diam ketika Seunghyun mulai mencercanya dalam penjelasan.

"Apa itu milik Sehun?" pria itu menembak cepat pada satu-satunya _kandidat_ yang paling berpeluang menjadi pemilik janin yang tengah di kandung anaknya itu.

Namun Baekhyun memberikan gelengan dan serta merta kerutan pada wajah tuanya kian jelas terlihat.

"Lantas?"

Baekhyun tak memberi jawaban apapun lagi. Pandangannya dia bawa pada arah lain, pada jendela dan menatap awan di atas langit sana. "Yunho datang ke rumahku bulan lalu," Baekhyun berkata.

Raut bingung Seunghyun sebelumnya segera di gantikan oleh keterkejutan, "Dia menyakitimu?"

"Ya," angguk Baekhyun. "Dia mencekikku, jadi aku memukul kepalanya dengan miniatur keramik." Baekhyun membawa pandangannya pada orangtuanya itu kembali. "Dia mati karenanya."

Petir dalam kepala Seunghyun meledak, pundaknya berubah tegang dan dia benar telah berubah menjadi patung kala Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku membakar mayatnya seperti yang kulakukan pada Kris."

Seunghyun tak mampu berkata-kata. Tangannya terkepal perlahan di atas paha, berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan diri. Dengan apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan pada Kris juga bagaimana sikap saudara-saudara tertuanya itu, mustinya Seunghyun tak harus terkejut hari ini akan datang.

Seunghyun tau betul bagaimana bencinya anak-anak sulungnya terhadap si bungsu. Tindakan yang mereka ambil terkadang sudah berada di ambang batas dan rasanya hanya dengan berbicara lembut meminta untuk berhenti takkan memberikan pengaruh apapun kecuali kematian yang akan menghentikan mereka.

Jadi, Seunghyun tak berpikir memiliki alasan untuk menyalahi Baekhyun atas apa yang dia lakukan. Maka yang bisa Seunghyun lakukan adalah mendukungnya, terlepas benar atau tidaknya tindakan itu.

"Kau tak harus mencemaskan apapun, aku akan mengurusnya untukmu." Kenyataan ini bukanlah kali pertama dia lakukan pun dengan kalimat yang nyatanya masih terdengar sama ketika Baekhyun mengatakan telah membunuh Kris dulu.

"Apa ada orang lain yang tau tentang hal ini?" Seunghyun bertanya.

"Ya," Baekhyun menjawab dalam anggukan.

"Siapa? Apakah Sehun?"

"Bukan," Baekhyun menatap sejurus Ayahnya itu, "tapi pengawalku Park Chanyeol."

Seunghyun membeliak selama beberapa saat. Nama Park Chanyeol tidaklah asing terdengar, sebenarnya merupakan nama yang takkan pernah luput Seunghyun enyahkan dalam pikirannya.

"Benar," dan Baekhyun nyatanya tak ingin menampik kesimpulan orangtuanya itu alih-alih membenarkan apa yang dia pikirkan tentang Park Chanyeol yang merupakan orang yang sama.

"Dia adalah Park Chanyeol pacar perempuan yang menindasku dulu, Park Chanyeol yang menjadi alasanku harus pindah ke Kanada, bertemu dengan Kris lantas di lecehkan olehnya. Dan juga—" Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya sesaat, "dia adalah pria yang merupakan ayah dari janinku."

Dan sekali lagi petir meledak dalam kepala Seunghyun.

…

Baekhyun pulang keesokan harinya dari rumah sakit. Dia seorang diri ditemani Seunghyun yang kemudian pergi setelah memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Sowon dihubungi, meminta untuk datang dan menemani Baekhyun yang segera di sanggupi oleh perempuan itu.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tak memiliki banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan, dia berpikir untuk tidur sepanjang hari atau bersantai dengan menonton beberapa _film_. Namun kemudian yang dia lakukan adalah duduk pada pinggir kolam berenang dan membiarkan sepasang kakinya terendam disana.

Desau angin musim panas terasa sejuk menyapa. Hijau dedaunan halaman itu benar membantu meringankan pikiran Baekhyun. Sowon datang membawakan secangkir susu hangat dengan potongan strowberi yang selalu Baekhyun sukai.

"Saya akan pergi berbelanja, adakah yang Anda inginkan Presdir?" Sowon bertanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng karena memang tak menginginkan apapun. Sowon mengangguk paham dan pergi setelahnya.

Beriak air menyapa kala Baekhyun menggoyangkan kakinya. Tangannya mengambil satu potong strowberi dan mengunyahnya dengan nikmat. Suara ceklikan pintu menarik perhatian Baekhyun lagi, berpikir jika Sowon mungkin melupakan barangnya namun nyatanya sosok yang terlihat disana merupakan Chanyeol.

Rahang Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah sedang sipitnya melebar menatap tak percaya pada kedatangan pria itu berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang datang bersama senyum lebar menghias parasnya yang tampan.

"Sedang bersantai hm… Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menyapa.

Baekhyun melihatnya tak suka dan membuang muka. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun mengetus.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin ramyun dan ingat kau memiliki banyak persedian," Chanyeol menggidikkan bahu acuh sembari masuk ke dapur. "Kau ingin sekalian kumasakkan?" tawarnya.

Baekhyun berdecih dan kembali menatap tak suka pria itu, "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumahku!"

"Aku sedang masak ramyun Baek, bukankah aku baru saja mengatakannya." Sahut Chanyeol ringan.

"Apa?" Baekhyun memicingkan mata. "Apa kau sedang cari muka denganku?"

"Ya-ya, kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu." Chanyeol menjawab sembari menghidupkan api. Wajan dia isi air, selagi menunggunya mendidih Chanyeol menyiapkan beberapa sayur juga sosis sebagai tambahan untuk ramyunnya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sesekali dan masih mendapati lelaki mungil itu menatapnya tak suka. Sarat kesal terlihat jelas namun Chanyeol enggan untuk peduli karena bukan itu tujuannya. Melihat Chanyeol yang mengindahi dirinya, Baekhyun kembali membuang muka dan tak sadar mengunyah buahnya dengan cepat.

Air yang merendam kakinya mulai membosankan terasa pun dengan suasana hatinya yang berubah berantakan. Chanyeol tak terlihat peduli dan benar menyiapkan dua mangkuk ramnyun dan meletakkannya di meja di dekat kolam berenang itu.

"Sudah siap~" Chanyeol mendayu mengatakannya. Dia menuju Baekhyun dan tanpa aba-aba menarik lelaki itu keluar dari kolam dan menuntunnya duduk di kursi.

"Hei!" Baekhyun menyergah terkejut. Sipitnya melotot dan Chanyeol malah tertawa. "Sebenarnya apa maumu Park Chanyeol!"

"Makan ramyum bersamamu Baek," sahut Chanyeol. "Mungkin sambil bercerita?"

"Apa?"

Tawa Chanyeol perlahan menghilang di gantikan senyum tipis kini. Sumpit di tangan mengaduk isi mangkuknya dan membiarkan kepulan asap berbaur bersama udara bersih di halaman itu.

"Aku pernah bilang tentang Ibuku yang seorang carrier 'kan?" Chanyeol memulai, dia menatap Baekhyun dan si mungil itu balas menatapnya datar.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Ibuku seorang carrier," Chanyeol melanjutkan tanpa peduli bagaimana tanggapan ketus yang dia dapatkan dari lawan bicaranya itu. "Karena ibuku seorang carrier jadinya dia lemah dan itulah mengapa dia mati. Dan… aku membenci carrier karena hal itu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut.

Tatapan tajam Baekhyun perlahan mengendur dengan ketersiapan dalam dirinya untuk apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Bibirnya yang tipis terkatup rapat, dalam diam berharap Chanyeol kembali menguntai kalimatnya.

"Aku mengalami masa yang sulit ketika harus tinggal bersama Ibu tiriku lalu kemudian memutuskan pindah ke rumah adik Ibuku. Mungkin karena itu aku jadi anak yang nakal dan tak peduli dengan siapapun," Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Lalu di tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah atas, kau tiba-tiba saja masuk dan menjadi teman sebangkuku."

Baekhyun seharusnya menjadi siswa baru yang mengisi tahun pertama di sekolah menengah. Namun nilai akademiknya yang cemerlang membuat Baekhyun mampu menjalani fase kelas akselerasi dan bergabung dengan kelas dimana Chanyeol yang merupakan senior tingkat akhir.

"Sebagai junior kau cukup cari perhatian juga dengan senior ya Baek." Chanyeol tertawa dalam kalimatnya. "Aku ingat pernah menangkap basahmu diam-diam melihatku, mengikutiku di lorong bahkan masih mengajakku bicara walaupun aku suka mengetusimu."

Baekhyun mendengus tak suka dan membuang muka lagi. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di dada dan sekali lagi Chanyeol melihatnya dengan senyum.

"Aku tak suka saat kau melakukan hal itu," aku Chanyeol. "Bukan karena kau terlihat seperti penguntit tapi karena… kau mengingatkanku pada Ibu. Karena itulah aku tidak menyukaimu."

Sipit Baekhyun bergulir kembali pada Chanyeol. Kali ini berbalik pria itu yang menunduk, memperhatikan kepulan asap ramyunnya yang sudah hilang dan memandang refleksinya pada di dalam kuah kaldu.

"Sejak kejadian itu, aku terus mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau tak pernah datang ke sekolah lagi. Disana aku baru menyadari aku bahkan tak tau siapa namamu walau kenyataan kau selalu ada dimana-mana mengikutiku. Mungkin kau pernah memberitau siapa namumu, mungkin karena aku lupa atau karena tak peduli jadi aku tak mengingatnya sama sekali. Terakhir kutau si bodoh penguntit itu sudah pindah sekolah dan namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Ada hal yang membuatku penasaran," Chanyeol berkata lagi. Pandangannya dia bawa sejurus pada Baekhyun dan menatap menyeluruh paras cantik itu.

Lembaran-lembaran ingatan akan sosok Baekhyun di masa lalu mengisi ingatan Chanyeol dengan nyata. Chanyeol mampu mengingatnya kini dan nyatanya tak banyak hal yang berbeda dari fisik Baekhyun.

Dia masih semungil dulu, senyumnannya masih semenawan dulu.

"Padahal aku sudah sejahat itu padamu, tapi mengapa kau masih saja berdekatan denganku?"

Desau angin kembali menyapa menerbangkan beberapa helai surai abu Baekhyun yang menjuntai, ujung poninya menusuk mata—seolah berusaha menyembunyikan sendu yang tersirat oleh tatapan polos anak-anaknya.

"Karena," suaranya pelan terdengar bersama angin. "kau adalah orang pertama yang berbicara denganku."

Chanyeol tertegun sedang hazelnya tertaut bersama milik Baekhyun tanpa sadar dia lakukan.

Chanyeol akhirnya tertawa hambar teringat kembali bagaimana dia memperlakukan Baekhyun. "Tapi tetap saja, aku memanggilmu bodoh." Gumannya.

"Semua orang memanggilku jalang, tapi kau tidak." Sambut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bahkan tak tau apa yang lebih baik dari itu semua. Nyatanya dia tetaplah bagian dari orang-orang yang menjahati Baekhyun pula.

Nafasnya tertarik kembali sebelum kembali memutari mangkuknya dengan sumpit.

"Makanlah, nanti ramnyunnya dingin." Kata Chanyeol. Dia memulai suapan pertama dan sengaja menyerumput keras kaldu ramyun itu. "Omong-omong," Chanyeol berkata lagi. Sendu matanya berubah jenaka menatap Baekhyun yang masih bertahan pada posisi yang sama.

"Deokjun rindu dengan Hyung Cantik,"

Sipit Baekhyun kontan membola dan dia berubah gugup tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol tertawa, merasa senang karena telah berhasil menggoda mantan atasannya itu.

"Aku bahagia kau tak pernah membenciku selama ini, bahkan jika kau mencobanya kau tetap takkan bisa 'kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam kerjapan, sedetik kemudian berdecih dengan keras, "Jika kau bertanya siapa makhluk di bumi ini yang paling ku benci, sudah pasti itu kau!" sentaknya.

Chanyeol tidak marah, alih-alih kembali tertawa, "Mengapa aku tak bisa percaya?"

Baekhyun melotot dan dengan kesal menendang kaki Chanyeol dibawah meja. Cukup keras dan mengejutkan sampai Chanyeol tersedak karenanya.

"Aw Baek!" Chanyeol balas melotot dalam ringisan.

"Dan mana buahku!" Baekhyun menunjuk meja. "Kau melupakannya!"

"Habiskan dulu ramyunnya, kau ini bukan babi yang bisa menghabiskan seisi meja dalam satu kunyahan."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun lagi melotot. "Kau mengataiku apa?"

"Eh tadi aku memanggilmu apa?" Chanyeol mengerjab tanpa dosa, "Baby ya?"

Baekhyun kontan mengerjab dan dia benci dengan dirinya sendiri oleh rasa panas yang tiba-tiba merambati wajahnya. Baekhyun membuang muka dan dengan kasar bangkit dari kursi.

"Dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun mengutuk. Cepat-cepat dia menghentak langkah meninggalkan Chanyeol namun pria itu tak membiarkannya begitu saja.

Chanyeol mengejar cepat dan tanpa aba-aba menarik lengan Baekhyun lantas mengukungnya pada pintu.

"Hei—" Baekhyun memekik terkejut. Dia mendongak untuk mempertemukan hazelnya dengan Chanyeol dan seketika tercenung kala tatapan lembut itu menghujaninya.

Baekhyun berdesir hanya sebuah kecupan pada kening, lembut bersama hembusan nafas hangat Chanyeol pada wajahnya

"Berjanjilah kau akan melahirkannya," berat suara pria itu dalam mengetuk hati Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi menjadi Pappa untuknya dan membiarkanku menjadi Appa untuk bayi kita."

"Cha-Chan—"

"Berjanjilah Baekhyun," tuntut Chanyeol. Pria itu merunduk, membuat Baekhyun kian terkukung di antara pintu dan tubuh besar Chanyeol. "Atau jika tidak—" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya dan kembali menggulirkan hazelnya pada seluruh paras itu.

Baekhyun tak sadar bagaimana ludahnya terteguk payah hanya dengan menanti apa lanjutan ujaran pria yang pernah menjadi pengawalnya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi lalu berbisik, "aku yang akan memaksamu untuk berjanji melakukannya."

"Apa—" Baekhyun tak sempat mengajukan protes kala bibir Chanyeol meraup tipis miliknya tiba-tiba.

"Ayo kita menjadi orangtua yang baik, hm…"

…

Baekhyun memikirkan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Kenyataan hal itu benar mempengaruhi dirinya. Baekhyun tercenung sepanjang hari, pun setelah Chanyeol pergi dengan sepiring buah yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Baekhyun mengayunkan dirinya di atas ayunan. Pandangan dia bawa jatuh pada luaran balkon dengan langit biru menjadi teman inderanya. Baekhyun tak benar menyadari pula bagaimana tangannya menapak di atas perut, perlahan bergerak dalam usapan.

Sekarang, apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan adalah… apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Untuk calon bayinya juga status baru yang akan dia miliki pula, menjadi orangtua.

…

Sowon baru saja turun dari mobil ketika mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai ikut berhenti di sampingnya. Pria itu keluar, tidak sendiri melainkan bersama bocah berwajah nyaris serupa dengannya turun dari kendaraan roda empat itu.

"Pengawal Park," Sowon menyapa. Masing-masing tangannya menjinjing kantung plastik belanjaan yang lekas Chanyeol ambil alih setelahnya.

"Presdir memintaku datang," Chanyeol memberitau dusta. "Aku juga akan menginap malam ini," lanjutnya.

"Oh, benarkah?" Sowon berkedip terkejut. Pasalnya Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun padanya mengenai Chanyeol kecuali pesan Presdir Byun Seunghyun untuk memintanya tinggal sampai kondisi Baekhyun telah lebih baik.

"Ya, jadi kau bisa pulang lebih cepat hari ini." Chanyeol melebarkan senyum.

Sowon tersenyum kikuk sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham lantas bergulir pada Deokjun yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Lihat, siapa Jagoan ini?" perempuan itu membungkuk di hadapan Deokjun dan mengusak puncak kepalanya.

"Selamat sore, aku Park Deokjun." Deokjun memperkenalkan diri sembari menunduk. Tingkahnya yang menggemaskan itu benar menciptakan tawa Sowon dan lagi melarikan tangannya pada helai rambut halus bocah laki-laki itu.

"Dia anakku." Chanyeol memberitau.

Sowon melirik Chanyeol dalam keterkejutan, tentang Deokjun juga status yang pria itu yang baru dia ketahui. Chanyeol terlihat masih muda dan Sowon tak berpikir sebelumnya jika pria yang sempat menjadi pengawal presdir itu telah berkeluarga pula.

"A-ah…" Sowon tersenyum kikuk lagi. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang." Sowon menunjuk mobilnya. "Jangan lupa untuk menyiapkan obat Presdir setelah makan malam," dia mengingatkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan melangkah pergi dari halaman. Deokjun mengikuti dengan antusias dengan kepala mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Appa apa ini rumah hyung cantik?" dia bertanya.

"Iyups!" Angguk Chanyeol. Dia menekan angka kombinasi kata sandi dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Wah~" Deokjun berdecak kagum. "Hyung cantik pasti sangat kaya." Matanya berbinar menatap keseluruhan ruangan utama rumah itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Ingin menyapa hyung cantik?"

…

Derap langkah terdegar dari tangga membuat atensi Baekhyun tertarik pada sumber suara. Dia menoleh, sedetik kemudian seruan riang ikut kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Hyung!"

Deokjun berlari menuju Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar sarat kebahagian berbanding terbalik dengan kerjapan keterkejutan Baekhyun disana.

"Deokjun?" Baekhyun menatap menyeluruh bocah itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?"

"Appa yang mengajakku," jawab Deokjun. "Mengapa hyung cantik tidak bilang jika berteman dengan Appa?" bibirnya yang tipis merengut.

"A-ah…" Baekhyun berubah bingung untuk jawaban.

"Hyung aku rindu~" Deokjun merengek mengatakannya. Bibirnya yang merengut maju mundur dalam kuluman membuat Baekhyun tak mampu menahan gemas untuk bocah itu. "Mengapa tidak pernah datang lagi ke sekolah? Tidak ada yang membelikanku es krim."

"Oh, jadi kau hanya rindu pada es krim yang kutraktir?" Baekhyun menatap memicing bocah itu.

"Hehe…" dua jari Deokjun melayang di udara bersama cengiran dia perlihatkan kemudian.

Baekhyun berdecih main-main, perlahan-lahan ikut tertawa. Dia menepuk sisian ayunan yang dia duduki, "kemari." Ajaknya.

Deokjun melompat riang, segera menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan tanpa aba-aba memeluk pinggang carrier itu. Baekhyun sedikit banyak terkesiap, namun tak menolak alih-alih balas memeluk Deokjun.

"Appa bilang hyung cantik sedang sakit?" Deokjun mendongak menatap Baekhyun di atasnya. "Hyung cantik sakit apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya flu," Baekhyun menjawab asal.

"Flu?" Deokjun mengulang, "Hyung cantik manja sekali…" dia mencicit.

"Kau bilang apa?" Baekhyun kembali mendelik. Matanya yang sipit nyaris segaris menatap kesal bocah itu.

Deokjun mengangguk lagi, tanpa rasa takut juga rasa bersalah dia menutur kembali. "Aku pernah flu tapi hanya disuruh tidur di rumah, tidak sampai masuk rumah sakit."

Baekhyun menatap Deokjun datar, "Kau tau, aku sudah lama sekali ingin mencubitmu." Lantas tanpa aba-aba segera menggelitiki pinggang bocah itu.

"Hyung ampun ampun~" Deokjun tergelak berusaha menghindari serangan Baekhyun namun tampaknya carrier itu takkan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Rasakan kau bocah nakal!"

…

Kenyatannya berapa banyak Baekhyun mengusir Chanyeol dari rumahnya, si bebal Park itu tak benar ingin mendengarkan alih-alih tetap tinggal bahkan ketika malam telah beranjak kembali. Itu membingungkan bagaimana Deokjun tak terlihat ingin berjauhan dengan Baekhyun dan lelaki itu pun tak terlihat keberatan sama sekali.

Deokjun tidur di kamar yang lain bersama Chanyeol sedang Baekhyun tidur seorang diri di kamarnya.

Pengaruh obat yang Baekhyun minum membuat kantuknya menyerang cepat dan Baekhyun terbangun keesokan paginya tanpa kehadiran dua orang itu.

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan untuk segera pergi, namun nyatanya Chanyeol hanya mengantar Deokjun ke sekolah dan kembali setelahnya.

Baekhyun memperlihatkan raut wajah kesal dan enggan untuk mengakui bagaimana desir darahnya melega oleh hal itu. _Chanyeol tidak pergi, Chanyeol masih disini bersamanya._

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan yang Chanyeol siapkan untuknya, Baekhyun mandi dan berpikir untuk menonton acara televisi bersama semangkuk salad yang dia sukai. Namun nyatanya bosan menyerang cepat dan layar berakhir menghitam kembali sedang kepala bertumpu di atas meja dalam bosan tanpa tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Chanyeol dari lantai bawah datang menghampiri, senyumnya terulas tipis melihat Baekhyun duduk di atas permadani dengan kepala di atas meja. Dia mendekatinya diam-diam lalu tanpa aba-aba menempatkan dirinya duduk di depan lelaki itu pun dengan posisi yang sama pula.

"Yak!" Baekhyun melotot atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" dia menyalak namun enggan untuk menarik wajahnya. "Enyahkan wajahmu dari hadapanku!"

"Setelah kuperhatikan sedekat ini, ternyata kau cantik juga." Chanyeol berucap tanpa peduli delikan yang Baekhyun arahkan padanya.

Carrier itu berdecih dalam putaran mata akan kalimat menggelikan itu.

"Serius Baek, kau memang cantik dan kupikir semakin cantik saat hamil. Err… apa itu namanya? _Pregnancy glow_?"

"Hentikan Chanyeol, kau membuatku mual."

Chanyeol tertawa, diam-diam membawa tangannya meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Carrier itu terkesiap dengan pundak menegang atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Dia hendak menarik tangannya dari genggaman itu ketika bisikan Chanyeol menguar hangat dalam inderanya.

"Sekali lagi, untuk apa yang terjadi di masa lalu… maafkan aku," Chanyeol berucap. Sipit Baekhyun bertaut dalam pada hazel itu, perlahan tenggelam dalam pusaran dambaan. Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya, meraih bibir Baekhyun dan mengecupnya sekali sebelum benar membelitnya dalam pangutan.

Baekhyun mengerjab, tak menyangka akan ciuman tiba-tiba yang Chanyeol lakukan. Dia lekas menarik diri dan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama kecuali kerutan bingung lagi pria itu perlihatkan atas tingkah Baekhyun itu.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Si mungil itu tak menjawab, sedang dada Chanyeol dia dorong pelan hingga menciptakan spasi di antara tubuh mereka. Baekhyun mendongak perlahan dan membiarkan sipitnya menjelajahi paras tampan Chanyeol di atas sana.

"Aku akan mempertahankannya," Baekhyun berkata nyaris tak terdengar. Namun nyatanya itu mampu menciptakan senyum secerah matahari dari Chanyeol. Lega tersusupi dan Chanyeol tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk lelaki mungil itu.

Namun untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol—menolak dan lagi menciptakan kerutan pada kening pria tinggi itu.

"Aku akan melahirkannya dan merawatnya… sendiri."

Senyum Chanyeol benar mengilang, "Apa?" suaranya terbata.

"Ayo kita akhiri semuanya disini Chanyeol, apa yang telah terjadi di hari lalu… ayo kita lupakan semua itu dan kembali menjadi orang asing."

"Baekhyun—"

"Aku tak ingin memiliki hubungan apapun denganmu, walaupun aku tengah mengandung benihmu sekarang… aku tak ingin kita memiliki hubungan lebih dari itu. Jadi, ayo untuk tidak bertemu lagi hm?"

"Baekhyun mengapa?" mata Chanyeol berubah panik untuk ujaran itu. "Apa karena aku pernah menyakitimu dulu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lantas?" Chanyeol berubah tak sabaran. Pundak Baekhyun di rengkuhnya erat menghasilkan sebuah ringisan dari lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku hanya tak ingin." Jawab Baekhyun. "Aku hanya tak ingin bergantung kepada orang lain."

Chanyeol mencolos tak percaya. Rahangnya terbuka dan seketika seluruh kata dalam mulutnya melebur hilang.

Baekhyun menatap pria itu sekali lagi sebelum menarik diri dan beringsut pergi. Lengannya Chanyeol raih kembali dan mencengkramnya erat memaksa Baekhyun untuk kembali pada posisinya.

"Ada apa denganmu Baek?" Chanyeol benar-benar tak mampu memahami polah pikiran Baekhyun sama sekali. Lelaki itu membingungkan, sejak awal pertemuan mereka di bangku sekolah dulu, lalu sepuluh tahun kemudian hingga hari ini… Chanyeol masih tak dapat memahaminya.

"Aku baru saja mengatakannya padamu."

"Tak ingin bergantung pada orang lain?" Chanyeol mengulang, "alasan macam apa itu?" suaranya meninggi di akhir.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar dengan retina bergerak pelan menahan pelupuk yang tiba-tiba menguap.

"Apa kau lupa kita bukanlah siapa-siapa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Baek—" Chanyeol mendengus, matanya terpejam selama seperkian detik. "Kau sedang mengandung bayiku demi Tuhan!"

"Tapi itu bukan alasan kau menyukaiku 'kan?"

"Apa?" lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol mencolos tak percaya atas apa yang Baekhyun ujarkan padanya.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar dan menarik lengannya dari cengkraman Chanyeol. "Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku menerimamu sebagai pengawalku karena kupikir aku bisa membalas semua perlakuanmu di masa lalu. Aku sudah mengawali semuanya dengan cara yang salah dan aku tak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi lebih rumit." Deru nafasnya bergulung oleh sebaris kalimat dalam suara yang meninggi.

"Kau tau aku tidak baik-baik saja Chanyeol, kau tau mentalku bermasalah lantas mengapa kau ingin tetap tinggal dengan orang gila sepertiku? Karena aku tengah mengandung anakmu, lalu apa kau pikir aku akan mati jika hanya merawatnya seorang diri?" bibir Baekhyun bergetar mengujarkan tiap patahan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol terpekur diam membiarkan indera menangkap betapa rapuhnya lelaki itu.

"Lihat, kau memang tak memiliki alasan apapun." Guman Baekhyun sedih. Dia menyeka wajahnya kasar dan mengambil langkah cepat berlalu dari sana. Chanyeol tak sempat mencegah hingga debuman pintu terdengar keras dari kamar lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menatapnya kosong bersama perasaan yang berubah kecamuk tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol hanya tak ingin mengakui jika nyatanya apa yang Baekhyun katakan merupakan hal yang benar adanya. _Mereka memang tidak memiliki alasan untuk bersama. Perasaan cinta itu… mereka tidak saling memilikinya._

…

Baekhyun menutup berkas terakhir lalu kembali menikmati cokelat miliknya yang Sehun bawa. Baekhyun menikmatinya dengan tenang sedang Sehun menatapnya dalam diam—menunggu untuk apa yang hendak Baekhyun katakan.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mempertahankan bayi ini," Baekhyun memulai di antara kunyahan dalam mulutnya, "Aku juga berencana untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama Ayah. Jadi selama itu aku mempercayakan perusahaan padamu."

Sehun mendengus pelan mendengar hal itu, "Pada akhirnya kau memang akan memilih Park Chanyeol." Sehun berguman kecewa. "Kau pasti sangat menyukainya."

Kali ini berbalik Baekhyun yang mendengus, matanya bahkan terputar sekali—kentara akan sarat merendahkan atas apa yang pria itu katakan padanya.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, cinta itu hanya omong kosong." Baekhyun berdecih. "Aku tak pernah ingat mengatakan akan bersamanya, yang kukatakan adalah mempertahankan bayiku saja. Berhentilah bersikap naïf dan hidup hanya dengan tujuan memiliki cinta dan pasangan, kau tetap akan mati jika ya atau tidak memilikinya."

"Jadi?" Sehun mengerjab.

"Aku," Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu mengusap perutnya. "Akan menjadi orangtua tunggal untuknya, seperti yang Ayah lakukan padaku."

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

Sebenarnya ini adalah ending yang udah aku pikirin sebelum mulai ngetik chapter pertama, tapi kok rasanya rada hm hmm hmmm...

Jadi aku mutusin untuk nambah 1 chapter lagi (semoga) tapi kalo readernin ngerasa ini udah isoke(?) yowes tak end in disini wkwkwkw...

makasih yang udah sempetin baca, see you again~


	12. Chapter 12

**IT'S BEEN A WHILE**

* * *

Jeju kiranya merupakan tempat sempurna yang Baekhyun inginkan. Pantai biru dan udara bersih merupakan apa yang dia inginkan dan Baekhyun pikir dia bisa tinggal disana selamanya walau hanya seorang diri.

3 bulan terlewati dengan cepat. Tidak terasa, walau kenyataan Baekhyun masih gemar mengulang kalimat-kalimat serupa tentang Ayahnya yang menolak untuk ikut tinggal di pulau itu.

Baekhyun masih menyimpan kesal dan masih saja menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan sindiran di saat pria yang menjadi orangtuanya itu menghubungi.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidaklah tinggal seorang diri. Sowon asisten rumahnya ikut serta pula guna menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhan Baekhyun. Dan kenyataannya, perempuan itu pula yang menjadi jembatan penghubung antara Tuan Byun dengan anak bungsunya itu—memantau dan memastikan carrier itu baik-baik saja.

Secara fisik ya, Baekhyun sangatlah baik. Secara psikis Sowon pikir Baekhyun tidaklah seperti itu. Yuna bilang seluruh perubahan sifat juga suasana hati yang Baekhyun alami kini dipengaruhi oleh kehamilannya, seharusnya Sowon tak harus menaruh rasa khawatir berlebih kecuali Baekhyun yang selalu saja menangis bahkan untuk makanan yang tak bisa dia habiskan.

"Tuan Muda menangis lagi Presdir," Sowon memberitau Seunghyun. "Kali ini karena jus yang beliau minum tak sengaja tumpah pada buku yang tengah beliau baca."

Alasan konyol namun tidaklah sepele terlihat, bagi Seunghyun anaknya itu benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan terlalu lama seperti itu.

Baekhyun memiliki masa yang sulit di hari lalu dan kini harus menghadapi kehamilannya seorang diri. Dia mempertimbangkan banyak hal walau Baekhyun bilang tak ada hal yang harus di khawatirkan.

Nyatanya 3 bulan berlalu saja dan Baekhyun pikir semuanya masihlah baik-baik saja. Paginya masihlah membosankan seperti biasa kecuali dentingan _bell_ dengan sosok bocah kecil berdiri di balik sana.

"Hyung cantik!"

Deokjun… yang nyatanya tidak sendiri tapi bersama pria tinggi yang merupakan orangtuanya.

Park Chanyeol.

 **…**

Park Chanyeol tidak memiliki banyak rencana sebenarnya setelah dia di pecat oleh Baekhyun. Dia pulang ke rumah Bibinya—yang dia panggil Ibu dan membantu wanita tua itu bekerja di restoran. Sejak bercerai dari Woori, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Ibunya saja dengan harapan bisa menghemat pengeluaran yang ada.

Kegiatannya sejak pagi hingga malam adalah membantu di restoran, dia rutin mengantar jemput Deokjun, disela Chanyeol berusaha mencari tau tentang keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sempat menghubungi rekannya dulu di BH, bertanya tentang presdir itu namun mereka menjawab jika seluruh tanggungjawab di ambil alih Sehun kini sedang CEO itu menghilang tanpa kabar.

Chanyeol pergi kekediaman Baekhyun pula namun apa yang dia dapati adalah rumah itu kosong tak penghuni. Chanyeol menjadi putus asa pun ketika berusaha menemui Sehun berharap sejumput informasi tentang lelaki mungil itu.

Namun nihil dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyesal karena tak pernah berusaha mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi. Di saat tertentu, Chanyeol mulai membenarkan jika mereka memang tidak memlliki alasan untuk bersama.

Nyatanya… mereka memang bukanlah dua insan yang saling mencintai. Chanyeol pikir dirinya dulu memang seperti itu, namun kini… bagaimana Chanyeol harus mengakui jika nyatanya rasa rindu itu menyiksanya sampai ke mimpi.

"Dimanapun kau berada kuharap kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun…" pria itu bergumam pada angin malam.

"Kuharap… kau selalu bahagia…"

3 bulan berlalu tanpa ada hal yang besar Chanyeol alami. Kehidupannya berjalan normal, dia menjadi anak yang baik untuk Minyoung juga ayah yang baik untuk Deokjun. sampai pada awal musim semi, sosok menjulang Sehun terlihat di restoran Minyoung.

"Presdir Byun ingin bertemu denganmu."

Presdir Byun—Ayah Baekhyun dengan sejumput permintaan yang takkan pernah Chanyeol sia-siakan.

 **…**

"Kau—" Baekhyun mendelik dalam pelototan menatap Chanyeol. "Bagaimana bisa—"

"Hai Baekhyun…" Chanyeol melambai dengan senyum cerah terpantri pada wajahnya yang tampan. "Mengapa kau terkejut sekali, apa Presdir Byun tidak memberitaumu?"

Rahang Baekhyun terkatup dalam kebingungan. Keningnya ikut berkerut pula, bertanya apa yang maksud ujaran Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol cemberut—menampilkan sarat kekecewaan.

"Yak!" dia menjepit ujung hidung carrier itu sekali. "Aku dipekerjakan Presdir Byun sebagai pangawalmu—"

"APA!?" Baekhyun terpekik.

"Ei," Chanyeol menyerngit. "Aku belum selesai bicara mengapa dipotong?" pria tinggi itu kembali merengut. Masing-masing lengannya terlipat di dada, perlahan kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aku tak hanya diminta untuk menjadi pangawalmu lagi tapi juga…" kedutan pada bibirnya bergerak dalam senyum sejuta arti, "Bertanggungjawab untukmu dan bayi kita."

 **…**

"Appa mengapa hyung cantik terus berteriak-teriak sedari tadi?" Deokjun menatap Chanyeol bergantian pada pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup. Sayup-sayup dari dalam sana suara teriakan terdengar, dari Baekhyun yang berbicara dengan Ayahnya melalui sambungan telepon.

"Hyung cantik tidak sedang berteriak," Chanyeol menyahut. "Itu karena dia sedang bahagia."

Kening Deokjun berkerut, "Itu tidak terdengar seperti teriakan bahagia," bocah itu berguman.

Chanyeol tertawa sembari mengusak rambut anaknya. "Setiap orang memiliki cara berbeda ketika mengeskpresikan emosi mereka, hyung cantik juga seperti itu." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Itu sedikit membingungkan, namun Deokjun berguman, "Oh…" panjang sembari mangut-mangut. "Jadi apakah kita akan tinggal disini?" matanya yang bulat menatap menyeluruh seluruh rumah itu.

"Iyups!" Chanyeol mengangguk, "setidaknya sampai adik bayi lahir."

Deokjun mengerjab lagi.

"Kau senang akan punya adik?" Chanyeol menyikut pelan pundak anaknya itu.

"Tidak tau," Deokjun menggidikkan bahunya pelan.

"Mengapa tidak tau?" Chanyeol berkerut bingung.

Deokjun tak segera menjawab alih-alih dalam menatap Chanyeol. "Appa…" bocah itu memanggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Hm?"

Deokjun kembali menjeda sedang bibirnya yang merah dia kulum pelan dalam ragu, "Apa benar… hyung cantik akan menjadi ibu baruku?"

 **…**

Baekhyun marah besar, amarahnya bertumpuk namun konyolnya dia malah menangis. Wajahnya terburai oleh air mata terlampau banyak sedang rahang beradu dalam getaran.

"Aku tidak mau melihat Park Chanyeol lagi tapi mengapa Ayah malah membawanya kesini!" Baekhyun berseru dalam suara serak. "Aku juga tidak mau dia bertanggungjawab untuk bayiku!"

 _"Nak,"_ hela nafas lelah terdengar melalui _speaker_. _"Kau tau menjadi keras kepala seperti ini takkan memberikan jalan keluar apapun."_

"Aku baik-baik saja!" potong Baekhyun.

 _"Kau tidak,"_ Seunghyun menyahut cepat. _"Baekhyunie…"_ dia memanggil anaknya itu dengan lembut. _"Kau_ _mem_ _butuhkan Chanyeol…"_

"Aku tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ayah bahkan tau dia adalah pria brengsek!"

 _"Kau tau dia brengsek tapi mengapa kau membiarkannya menghamilimu?"_

Baekhyun kontan terdiam. Tangisnya ikut terhenti pula sedang dentuman dalam hatinya membuat Baekhyun malu tiba-tiba.

 _"Sehun bilang kau menyukainya,"_ suara Seunghyun terdengar lagi. _"Sejak lama, saat sekolah dulu."_

Baekhyun memaksa kepalanya bergerak dalam gelengan namun lehernya entah mengapa terasa kaku. Baekhyun terpekur diam walau dia berusaha mati-matian menyangkal apa yang Seunghyun katakan.

 _"Mungkin Park Chanyeol bukan pria yang kuimpikan untuk menjadi pendampingmu, tapi setidaknya dia memiliki alasan mengapa harus bersama denganmu Baekhyun…"_

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat. Matanya panas lagi dan tanpa perencanaan kembali meluncur dalam tangis.

 _"Rasanya sulit Nak,"_ Seunghyun berucap. _"Bukan tentang aku, tapi kau ketika harus menjalani hidupmu. Dan aku yakin, kau tak ingin bayimu merasakan hal yang sama juga bukan?"_

Baekhyun tidak keluar dari kamar bahkan ketika malam menjelang. Baekhyun juga melewatkan makan siangnya juga makan malam dan Chanyeol berubah khawatir karena hal itu.

Deokjun tidur lebih cepat, meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama senampan makanan juga segelas susu hamil milik Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar itu sembari memanggil pemilik kamarnya berulang. Diam adalah respon dan Chanyeol tak berhenti sekali dua saja, akhir dari semua adalah Chanyeol yang menggunakan kunci cadangan untuk membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Keluar," dayu suara itu pelan terdengar menyambut Chanyeol. Pemilik suara itu berada disana, duduk pada ayunan miliknya. Pandangan lelaki itu buang jauh pada luaran jendela dan membiarkan angin malam menyapu lembut helai rambutnya.

Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit itu lama. Hela nafasnya terbuang sekali lalu menutup pintu kamar. Chanyeol mengindahi pintaan Baekhyun alih-alih membawa langkah kian dekat kepada lelaki mungil itu. Nampan di tangan dia letakkan pada nakas sebelum berdiri menghadap Baekhyun disana.

"Kau melewatkan makan siangmu," Chanyeol berkata pelan. "Sekarang makan."

Baekhyun menggulirkan bola matanya pada Chanyeol dan dengan tajam menatap pria itu. Sarat tak suka tercetak jelas namun Chanyeol tak benar ingin peduli. Desah nafasnya terbuang lagi. Nampan itu Chanyeol ambil kembali lalu menumpukan satu lututnya pada lantai.

"Sini, aku akan menyuapimu."

"Kubilang keluar Park Chanyeol." Patahan kata itu Baekhyun tekan dalam tuturan.

"Lalu apa? Kau akan mengurung dirimu sepanjang malam dengan lambung kosong seperti ini?" Chanyeol berdecak, "kau lupa jika tengah hamil?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku peduli," Chanyeol menyahut. "Aku peduli pada bayiku terlebih padamu."

Baekhyun tertawa hambar mendengar hal itu. Chanyeol menatapnya datar tanpa tau apa yang lucu dari ucapannya.

"Wah, aku tersanjung." Baekhyun mengejek. "Apa kau menemui Ayahku dan memohon padanya untuk dipekerjakan?"

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Baekhyun…" Chanyeol mendesah lelah. "Kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun." Matanya yang bulat tertaut dalam pada bulan sabit itu. "Kau... melakukannya lagi."

Baekhyun tertegun. Diamnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum hambar dalam kebodohan. Chanyeol memikirkan banyak hal selama 3 bulan itu, semua adalah Baekhyun juga apa yang tengah lelaki itu jalani.

"Tidak masalah jika kau tak menginginkan aku Baek," Chanyeol berkata pelan. "Tidak masalah jika kau tak menginginkan aku untuk bertanggungjawab pada bayi kita. Untuk semua yang kulakukan padamu di masa lalu, untuk semua hal berat yang harus kau jalani… aku tau aku tak cukup pantas untuk memilikimu."

Tersenyum hanya akan membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh, Chanyeol tau tapi dia tak peduli. Baekhyun boleh menatapnya benci, menohoknya dalam kata-kata kasar... bukan masalah karena Chanyeol pantas mendapatkannya.

Sendu tatapan itu taunya menyakiti Baekhyun tanpa alasan. Rahangnya terkatup rapat, kaku oleh kelu lidahnya untuk satu tanggapan.

"Hanya sampai bayi kita lahir," Chanyeol berkata lagi. "Setelah itu aku akan ikut semua keputusanmu, tinggal atau pergi… aku akan melakukannya."

Ada satu dentuman keras di dalam rongga dada Baekhyun. Rasanya sedikit menyakitkan juga berhasil membuat kaku tubuhnya yang kian terpasung. Senyuman yang Chanyeol sunggingkan terlihat aneh dan Baekhyun tak ingin melihatnya. Tingkah pria itu pun benar menganggu dan rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteriak di depan wajahnya lantas pria itu kembali menyahutinya seperti biasa. Baekhyun beribu kali akan merasa lebih baik karena hal itu.

"Nah sekarang makan makananmu atau aku akan melaporkannya pada Presdir Byun," Chanyeol kembali memamerkan senyum jenakanya. Namun nyatanya hal itu tak cukup mengembalikan reaksi Baekhyun menjadi normal kembali.

Lelaki mungil itu masih terpekur diam pun ketika sendok berisikan nasi itu Chanyeol ketuk pada bibirnya.

"Aaa~" Chanyeol menggoyangkan sendoknya pelan. "Tut tut tut… kereta api hendak masuk terowongan~"

Baekhyun berdecih tak percaya, "Yak! Kau pikir aku bocah?" dia merampas sendok itu kuat juga mengambil alih nampan itu dari Chanyeol lantas menempatkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Hm-hm… wajahmu memang seperti bocah." Chanyeol menyahut. Tak ada nada sedih melainkan dayuan dalam godaan membuat kesal Baekhyun kembali mencuat perlahan. Lelaki mungil itu menatapnya kesal dan Chanyeol lagi tak ingin peduli.

"Hm apa itu istilahnya?" Chanyeol mengetuk dagunya pelan, " _Baby face?_ Ah, benar! Wajahmu memang seperti bayi aku jadi ingin memanggilmu _baby_ 'kan, hehe…"

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

 **…**

Kandungan Baekhyun telah mencapai usia 4 bulan, perutnya sudah terlihat membuncit. Chanyeol menyadarinya sejak awal kedatangannya ke rumah itu pun dengan seluruh sifat Baekhyun yang menjadi lebih cengeng seperti yang Sowon katakan.

Di hari lalu Baekhyun akan menangis hanya karena salah satu pemeran dari drama yang dia tonton terjatuh, Baekhyun akan merutuk marah sedang wajahnya berubah basah oleh air mata. Di hari lalu Baekhyun akan menangis seorang diri karena Sowon bahkan tak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatinya.

Tapi sekarang ada Chanyeol dan seluruh sifat tidak tau diri milik pria itu, tanpa sungkan menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Apalagi sekarang?" Chanyeol menyodori selembar tisu kepada Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menerimanya dalam sentakkan lantas membuang ingusnya dalam dalam satu hembusan.

Chanyeol meringis, berusaha menyembunyikan raut jijiknya pun ketika Baekhyun memberikan kembali tisu basah nan lengket itu kepadanya.

"Orang jelek itu jahat," Baekhyun menunjuk tv. "Dia menebang pohonnya sampai rubuh."

"Dan kau menangis karenanya?" Chanyeol menatap tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Pokoknya dia kejam!"

"Hhhhh~" Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Daripada menangis seperti ini lebih baik ikut jalan-jalan denganku."

Isakan Baekhyun terhenti dan berganti menatap Chanyeol antusias. "Kemana?"

"Melihat matahari terbenam, Deokjun merengek sejak kemarin."

Baekhyun membuang pandangannya pada luaran dinding yang terbuat dari kaca. Semburat jingga bersinar cantik menerpa membuat wajahnya yang basah menjadi berkilauan.

"Aku ingin es krim." Katanya dalam gumanan.

"Ya-ya, aku akan membelikan tokonya sekalian untukmu." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

Baekhyun menatap kesal lantas tanpa aba-aba menendang lutut Chanyeol. Pria itu mengaduh keras sembari memengangi tulang keringnya yang berdenyut ngilu.

"Aw Baek!"

Baekhyun tak terlihat peduli. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamar. Diam-diam berusaha menyembunyikan senyum karena berhasil menganiaya Chanyeol.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan ganti baju!" namun tak lupa untuk bersungut pula.

 **…**

"Hyung cantik?" melalui celah pintu kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka, Deokjun mengintip. Bocah itu sudah rapi dengan jaket dan beanie yang menutupi kepalanya—mengerjab menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menyahut singkat sembari mengenakan mantel miliknya. Deokjun tersenyum lebar dan tak menunggu ijin melenggang masuk ke dalam sana. Dia bahkan melompat naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menatap sejurus pada Baekhyun.

"Aku penasaran pada sesuatu," Deokjun berkata pada tempatnya.

Baekhyun melirik sekali dan menjawab. "Apa?"

"Tidakkah adik bayi kepanasan di dalam sana?" dia menunjuk perut Baekhyun sedang mata mengerjab oleh rasa penasaran yang mendera. Gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti, reflek menapak di atas perutnya.

"Ini?" tunjuknya. Deokjun mengangguk.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan perutku ini seperti neraka?" sipit itu kian menyipit menatap Deokjun dalam delikan. Bocah itu tertawa sampai matanya hilang di dalam kelopak.

"Hyung cantik sangat cantik seperti bidadari. Appa bilang bidadari itu hanya ada di surga, berarti adik bayi tinggal di surga. Bukannya seperti itu?"

Deokjun telah ribuan kali memanggil Baekhyun cantik berikut pujian-pujian—yang lebih terdengar seperti gombalan—yang Baekhyun sendiri saja heran daripada bocah itu mendapatkannya. Namun konyolnya, terkadang semburat panas menemani pipi Baekhyun terlebih ketika kata Appa terselip disana.

"Appamu… mengatakan seperti itu?" Baekhyun bertanya gugup.

"Hm!" Deokjun mengangguk. "Appa juga bilang hyung cantik seperti malaikat."

"Be-benarkah?" Baekhyun memengangi pipinya yang terbakar.

"Hm-hm," bocah itu mengangguk lagi. "Terkadang hyung cantik seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa saat sedang marah—Appa juga bilang seperti itu."

"Apa!?" pelipis Baekhyun kontan berkedut pun darah yang sempat berkumpul pada wajah kontan turun dengan amarah yang membumbunginya dengan cepat. Sipitnya melebar dalam pelototan menatap pintu kamar dengan emosi. "PARK CHANYEOL!" teriakannya menggema sampai ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Ehehe…" dan Deokjun menyengir akan hal itu.

…

Baekhyun cemberut sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Deru ombak tak benar menarik minatnya pun dengan telapak kaki yang menyapa pasir halus dengan semburat jingga menyapu wajahnya dengan hangat.

Kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun tengah merajuk tapi si mungil itu membantah mengatakan dirinya tengah marah. Dia bahkan tak ingin berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol dan sengaja melangkah lambat dan tertinggal.

Chanyeol bersama Deokjun di depan Baekhyun, bercoloteh tentang apapun. Deokjun duduk di atas pundak Chanyeol dengan tangan sesekali menarik-narik telinga orangtuanya itu.

Taunya, di abaikan seperti itu membuat kesal Baekhyun kian bertambah. Dia cemberut dan dengan kesal menjumput pasir basah dalam genggaman dan melemparkannya pada punggung Chanyeol.

Pria itu berbalik, keningnya berkerut menatap Baekhyun sembari memengangi punggungnya yang kotor. "Kau melempariku dengan pasir?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung atas tindakan itu.

"Kenapa?! Kau ingin kulempar pake nuklir, eh!" Baekhyun berseru, di akhir berdecak dan melangkah besar-besar meninggalkan pantai.

Dua orang yang terpaut umur jauh itu saling bertukar pandang dengan kerutan yang sama-sama tercetak pada kening mereka.

"Padahal adik bayi yang di kurung di dalam perut, tapi mengapa hyung cantik yang selalu merasa panas?" Deokjun menatap kepergian Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol menggidikkan pundaknya sekali sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah.

"Biarkan saja," ucap Chanyeol tak peduli. "Oh Deokjun, lihat mataharinya terbenam!"

"Huwaaa cantiknya~"

Chanyeol hanya tengah berpura-pura tidak tau juga tak peduli pada Baekhyun. Pria itu tau, 100% tau bagaimana sifat gengsi Baekhyun berikut suasana hatinya yang tidak menentu. Baekhyun juga masih gemar menangis tanpa alasan dan taunya Chanyeol malah menikmati hal itu.

Baekhyun akan kelelahan lantas tertidur. Itu jauh lebih baik dengan tidur yang Baekhyun miliki menjadi lebih berkualitas.

Namun sebenarnya, Chanyeol bukan tidak peduli… dia hanya membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan semua yang dia inginkan—asal itu tidak berbahaya. Kebersamaan mereka tidaklah memiliki rentang waktu yang lama dan Chanyeol tak ingin di anggap buruk lantas meninggalkan kesan yang tidak menyenangkan saat berpisah nanti.

Chanyeol melakukan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai pengawal Baekhyun seperti apa yang Presdir Byun Seunghyun pintakan padanya. Dia memperhatikan si mungil itu dengan baik, jadwal tidurnya, makanannya juga jadwal rutin Baekhyun ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungannya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyadarinya dan tetap menuding Chanyeol menyebalkan dan tidak memiliki fungsi tinggal di rumahnya. Baekhyun juga tidak menyadari bagaimana dirinya lebih suka mengintip Chanyeol diam-diam, ketika ketauan akan membuang muka dan kembali bersikap acuh.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyadari, tapi Chanyeol tidak. Dia tau, segalanya pun bagaimana tatapan diam-diam yang si mungil itu layangkan padanya.

Baekhyun akan menjadi si bisu yang enggan berbicara ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol namun akan menjadi si jeli yang bahkan tak bisa melewatkan sedetik pun hal yang Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol mengetahuinya dan dia benar menyenangi hal itu.

Hari itu, Chanyeol berada di kolam berenang setelah mengantar Deokjun sekolah, berenang dengan terik matahari cukup membuatnya kegerahan di jam 11 hari itu. Segelas jus segar berada pada bibir kolam tersisa setengah menjadi teman Chanyeol dalam kesendirian.

Baekhyun dari ruang tengah memperhatikan, dia berjinjit pelan tanpa suara mendekat pada kolam dan mengintip Chanyeol di dalam air. Pria tinggi itu mengubur dirinya di dalam air, gerakannya halus dan tenang di dasar kolam sebelum akhirnya keluar dan melakukan gerakan di atas permukaan kolam itu.

Chanyeol menyibak rambutnya ke belakang lalu mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Gelas miliknya pada pinggir kolam dia raih dan menyesapnya hingga tak bersisa. Dentingan kaca yang beradu terdengar pelan di saat yang bersamaan ketika pria itu melirik Baekhyun pada celah pintu.

"Oi, kau yang sedang mengintip." Chanyeol berkata tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun melotot bersama malu yang mendera karena ketauan mengintip. Cepat-cepat dia berbalik badan dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu kala suara Chanyeol lagi terdengar.

"Kemari," Chanyeol keluar dari kolam dan melambai pada Baekhyun. Tubuhnya yang kekar basah dengan titik-titik air mengalir dari helai rambutnya. Chanyeol hanya mengenakan bokser ketat yang menempel bak kulit kedua menempatkan dirinya duduk pada kursi santai.

Dia meraih handuk dan mengusap wajahnya sesaat sebelum mengalungkan kain tebal itu pada lehernya. Dia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan masih menemukan carrier itu pada tempatnya. Satu tangan tersimpan dibawah perut sedang mata menerawang entah kemana.

"Kemari Baekhyun," Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya.

Baekhyun cemberut namun tak menolak untuk menghampiri Chanyeol, "Apa?!" dia mendengus kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Lengan Baekhyun di raihnya dan dalam satu sentakkan menarik tubuh itu untuk duduk di atas pahanya.

"Yak!" Baekhyun terpekik terkejut. Dia reflek memegang perutnya dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar oleh keterkejutan. Chanyeol tertawa lagi dan tak sadar mengecup perut Baekhyun.

Carrier itu terkesiap. Bolanya yang melebar kian melebar atas perlakuan itu. Hazel mereka bertemu, teduh oleh tautan yang tak sadar mereka lakukan.

"Kau membuat bajuku basah." Baekhyun mencicit kikuk.

"Apa kau kesal?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Rasanya aku ingin memukulmu." Baekhyun cemberut. Dia hendak bangkit dari paha itu ketika Chanyeol lagi menahannya disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mendesah tak nyaman dengan posisi itu. Chanyeol tak menjawab, perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Baekhyun dan berganti membawanya berbaring di atas dadanya. Pinggang itu Chanyeol peluk dan membiarkan hidungnya menyeruak di antara helai rambut abu Baekhyun yang halus.

"Jangan terlalu sering marah, itu tidak baik untuk psikologis bayi kita." Chanyeol berbisik. Lembut suaranya menggetarkan Baekhyun membuat wajahnya menghangat tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tak memberikan sahutan apapun, diam-diam menyamankan diri pada posisi itu. Telinga kirinya menempel tanpa jarak pada dada dingin Chanyeol dan membiarkan inderanya mendengarkan dentuman menenangkan dari pusat tubuh pria itu.

Chanyeol berdebar oleh kontak fisik mereka, Baekhyun mengetahuinya dan dia menyukai hal itu. Tipis tipisnya tanpa sadar berkedut, mengulas senyum terlampau tipis dan membiarkan kelopak mata memberat perlahan.

"Ya tidurlah, lagipula ini memang sudah masuk jam tidur siangmu." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala itu. Tangannya berpindah perlahan pada perut Baekhyun dan mengusap gundukan itu dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya dengan baik Baekhyun…"

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, senyuman itu kian merekah tertarik pada sepasang belah merah muda milik Baekhyun.

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

Dan kemudian _semoga_ itu hanyalah kenangan(?) aku kadang suka kangen sama karakter ff sendiri dan suka bayangin sendiri lanjutannya tapi malas ngetik, tapi sekali ngetik malas berhenti. Ribet? Iya! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi wkwkkwkw

Ini batal tamat, aku mau despacito aja hhhhh maafin harus bilang see you lagi di chap depan, doain jadi tamat chapter depan :/

anyway makasih udah baca and i would like to know what you guys think about this one ehehe


	13. Chapter 13

**PRESIOUS SIN**

* * *

Memasuki usia kandungan bulan ke 9, Baekhyun berubah menjadi lebih sensitif. Sifat pemarahnya sedikit berkurang dan Chanyeol benar bersyukur akan hal itu, namun hatinya menjadi rapuh 2 kali lipat dan Baekhyun menjadi lebih sering menangis pun dengan pikiran paranoid yang menderanya.

Ketika dokter telah menentukan tanggal persalinannya, Baekhyun lebih sering melamun bahkan mengabaikan seluruh ocehan Deokjun. Dia meninggalkan koleksi bukunya juga dan memilih berdiam diri di kamar dengan beribu pikiran _random_ memenuhi seisi kepala.

Namun apa yang mendominasi disana adalah apa yang harus dia lakukan saat bayinya lahir nanti. Baekhyun memikirkan beberapa nama, Ayahnya menjadi tempat yang sempurna namun pria itu sudah terlalu tua untuk merawat bayi. Sehun menjadi kandidat yang kuat tapi pria itu juga sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Mungkin Sowon tidak buruk juga. Perempuan itu baik dan Baekhyun mempercayainya, tapi tetap saja dia adalah orang asing. Saat Baekhyun meninggal nanti otomatis perempuan itu tak lagi bekerja untuknya lantas bagaimana nasib bayinya nanti?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun mempertimbangkan banyak hal terlebih hubungan semu yang mereka miliki, bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetaplah orang asing. Namun diluar itu, pria tinggi itu tetaplah pemilik janinnya. Dia adalah Ayah dari bayinya.

Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol merawat Deokjun, sedikit banyak membuat ragu dalam diri Baekhyun terkikis dan tanpa dia sadari rasa percaya itu perlahan terpupuk dalam dirinya.

Mungkin saat dia meninggal nanti, Chanyeol takkan keberatan merawat bayi mereka juga.

…

Chanyeol mencoba mengingat ada berapa kata yang Baekhyun keluarkan hari ini. Lelaki itu bak boneka tak bernyawa, duduk diam pada pinggiran tempat tidur memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah memasukkan perlengkapan bersalinnya ke dalam tas.

Besok merupakan tanggal yang telah dokter tentukan Baekhyun di minta untuk datang sehari sebelumnya. Chanyeol telah mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan Baekhyun di rumah sakit nanti; beberapa lembar kain juga pakaian bayi yang luput Baekhyun pikirkan sebelumnya.

Baekhyun sedikit banyak terkejut bagaimana sigapnya Chanyeol mengatur semua itu, Woori mungkin telah memberinya banyak pengalaman dan hanya mengingat hal itu membuat perasaannya tercubit tanpa alasan.

"Woori…" gumanan itu menghentikan pekerjaan Chanyeol seketika. Mata pria itu melebar menatap Baekhyun tak percaya akhirnya berbicara lagi sejak kemarin.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Chanyeol meninggalkan lemari dan tergopoh menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar dengan gigitan pelan di dalam mulutnya.

"Apakah dia melahirkan normal?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Alis Chanyeol mencekung oleh rasa bingung, "Maksudmu… Woori?" dia balik bertanya. "Tidak, Woori melahirkan Deokjun melalui operasi caesar."

Baekhyun terpekur diam lagi dengan berbagai hal merayapi pikirannya.

"Aku… tidak mau operasi." Bisik Baekhyun, "Aku ingin melahirkannya secara normal."

Melahirkan normal atau operasi caesar sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang Chanyeol pikirkan sebelumnya. Pria itu luput memikirkan tentang Baekhyun yang lagi harus melewati hal berat itu oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin melihatnya… walau hanya sekali."

Chanyeol termangu, menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan itu pun alasan yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan. Otot Chanyeol berubah kaku, dalam gerakan terlampau pelan dia bawa tubuh itu dalam dekapan.

Baekhyun menangis lagi tanpa malu memperdengarkan isak tangisnya pada pundak Chanyeol. Tangannya terkepal, mencengkram pakaiannya sendiri dengan erat tanpa berani menyentuh perutnya sama sekali.

"Semua orang memiliki takdir mereka masing-masing Baekhyun…" Chanyeol berbisik lembut dengan tangan lebarnya mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun. "Begitu juga denganmu." Sambungnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk merawatnya dengan baik dan bilang bahwa aku mencintainya—"

"Ssttt…" Chanyeol lekas memotong. Dekapan itu dia lepas dan terburu mengusap basah wajah Baekhyun. "Kita akan merawatnya bersama, kau akan tetap berada disini untuk merawatnya, melihatnya tumbuh kembang dan mengatakan betapa kau mencintainya. Kau akan melakukannya Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat sedang pandangan jatuh di atas perutnya. Buliran air matanya menetes banyak di atas perutnya sedang pandangan buram oleh pelupuk yang penuh.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol memanggilnya. "Lihat aku," dagu carrier itu Chanyeol raih dan mengangkatnya pelan guna mempertemukan hazel mereka disana.

"Kau akan tetap hidup untuk melihatnya tumbuh, kau akan akan melakukannya bukan?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, rahangnya bergetar menahan isak tangis yang kian meledak pun bibirnya yang terasa kebas terlampau lama dia gigiti.

"Mungkin carrier itu lemah, tapi aku tau kau kuat Baekhyun. Kau adalah yang terkuat, bisakah kau buktikan itu padaku, hm?"

…

Dokter menyarakankan agar Baekhyun lebih banyak bergerak dan berjalan-jalan guna mempermudah proses persalinan nanti. Baekhyun juga di minta untuk memberitau ketika kontraksi mulai terasa. Namun sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit, sampai lorong panjang rumah sakit itu Baekhyun lewati, dia nyatanya tidak merasakan apapun.

Baekhyun menjadi resah dan hendak menangis lagi namun Chanyeol dengan tanggap segera menenangkannya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau operasi!" Baekhyun berseru sembari memukuli dada Chanyeol kesal. Pria itu mengaduh karena pukulan Baekhyun memang tidak main-main kuatnya.

"TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU!"

"Ya sudah jika mau tidak harus berteriak seperti itu juga 'kan." Chanyeol mengeluh.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam delikan lantas tanpa aba-aba menarik telinga Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Chanyeol melolong kesakitan. Daun telinganya seolah hendak lepas dengan warna merah oleh jeweran itu. Namun taunya Baekhyun tertawa, benar bersenang hati berhasil menganiaya pria Park itu.

"Senang?!" Chanyeol bersungut.

"Hehe…" Baekhyun menyengir.

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol berdecak namun tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum pula. Rasa panas pada daun telinganya mendadak hilang hanya karena mata segaris yang Baekhyun perlihatkan.

Pintu kamar di ketuk dua kali, seorang perawat terlihat di balik sana dengan senampan makanan untuk makan siang Baekhyun. Perawat itu juga bertanya tentang kontraksi yang mungkin Baekhyun rasakan namun lelaki mungil itu memberikan gelengan.

"Adakah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan agar memancing kontraksinya?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Sebenarnya…" perawat muda itu menjeda ucapannya sesaat. "Berhubungan intim bisa merangsang persalinan."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kontan tersedak ludah dengan rahang terkatup rapat—terkejut bukan main oleh ujaran itu. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang dengan kikuk mendera tiba-tiba.

Menyadari suasana yang berubah canggung, perawat muda itu pamit undur diri dan meninggalkan keduanya pada situasi yang sama.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol malu—cepat-cepat menunduk menatap pada perutnya yang besar.

"Apa setelah melakukan itu aku tetap bisa melahirkan normal?" Baekhyun bertanya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Er…" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kupikir tak ada salahnya juga mencoba 'kan?"

Hela nafas Baekhyun terdengar sekali. Jemarinya bergerak menuju kancing piyamanya dan membukanya dengan tenang, "Ya sudah, ayo kita lakukan."

…

Baekhyun menjadi lebih pasif sejak Chanyeol memasukinya. Dia lebih suka menggigit bibir—menahan desahan kala pria itu dengan akurat menumbuk bagian manis pusat tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak, bertumpu pada pundak Chanyeol dibelakang sana sedang tangan mencengkram erat lengan Chanyeol pada pinggangnya.

"Ouh Baek!" Chanyeol mengerang nikmat oleh pijatan itu. "Kapan terakhir kali kita melakukannya, kau masih senikmat ini."

"Di-diam!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol malu. "Jangan terlalu cepat, kau membuat bayiku terkejut." Keluhnya.

"Bayi kita Baekhyun," koreksi Chanyeol.

"Tetap saja aku yang mengandungnya—"

"Kau mengandung benihku omong-omong." Chanyeol menyela.

"Diam!" Baekhyun lagi memukul lengan Chanyeol, lebih keras namun pria itu malah tertawa di sela gerakan pinggulnya. Bibirnya jatuh pada pundak Baekhyun dan melayangkan kecupan pada sekitaran kulit halus itu.

"Omong-omong sudah pikirkan sebuah nama?" Chanyeol bertanya. Tangannya menjalari bagian atas tubuh Baekhyun—menuju putingnya dan mengusap sensual bola cokelat kecil itu.

"Sudah ugh~" Baekhyun menjawab, sedetik kemudian menyesal karena malah meloloskan desahan dari belah bibirnya.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, dengan jahil menyesap kuat pundak Baekhyun dengan bercak merah basah tercetak jelas disana.

"Jangan menahannya Baek, aku butuh desahanmu agar cepat sampai."

Baekhyun tak mampu menyahut ketika gelombang kenikmatan itu menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Perutnya dirasa kian penuh dan hanya butuh tiga detik ketika pelepasan carrier itu raih. Baekhyun bergetar oleh putih yang di raihnya, deru nafasnya berkejaran payah dengan dada kembang kempis berusaha meraih oksigen.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya, membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan pelepasan sebelum mulai meraih miliknya pula. Tangannya masih bermain-main pada puncak dada itu, lantas turun meraih kejantanan Baekhyun di bawah sana.

Lengket dan panas milik carrier itu Chanyeol mainkan sesaat sebelum memulai gerakan pinggulnya kembali.

Ruangan itu kembali senyap tanpa satupun kata yang keduanya keluarkan. Hanya desah nafas bergulung dengan tepukan kulit beradu di udara.

Baekhyun melengkung sembari memeluk perut buncitnya, pantatnya menjadi lebih condong ke belakang membiarkan Chanyeol memasukinya kian jauh. Perutnya lagi terasa penuh dan Baekhyun tau dia akan segera sampai kembali.

Erangan Chanyeol terdengar semakin keras, beberapa tusukan pria itu butuhkan guna panas meledak memenuhi Baekhyun oleh pelepasan pria Park itu.

Chanyeol mendesah lega dengan pinggul yang bergerak perlahan tanpa memutus kontak mereka. Dia meraih wajah Baekhyun ke belakang dan menjemput bibir carrier itu dalam pangutan lembut.

"Jadi siapa namanya?" panas nafas Chanyeol menerpa bibir Baekhyun yang basah. Liur menjuntai—menjembatani kedua belah lunak itu kala terpisah kembali.

Baekhyun meraup oksigen lantas menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Byun Hyunji untuk perempuan, Byun Jiwon untuk laki-laki."

Tanpa tau bagaimana kecewa menyerang Chanyeol tanpa ampun.

…

Ini telah memasuki hari kedua Baekhyun berada di rumah sakit namun taunya kontraksi itu tak juga dia rasakan. Baekhyun marah-marah, menyalahi Chanyeol yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan—tak lupa memukul dadanya pula.

"Baek lagipula kita sama-sama nikmat, mengapa kau jadi marah seperti ini?" Chanyeol menyahut tidak terima. Kedua tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tangkap dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Kau saja yang nikmat, bayiku sampai terkejut!" Baekhyun melotot.

"Dia terkejut dengan bahagia Baek," Chanyeol memutar bola mata jengah, "sudah jangan marah-marah seperti ini, nanti kau kelelahan."

"Ish!" Baekhyun mendengus namun tetap mendengarkan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Dia beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, sedikit tertatih sembari memengangi perutnya keluar dari kamar.

"Eh kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol mengejar.

"Menemui dokter," Baekhyun menjawab tak acuh.

"Untuk apa?"

Baekhyun kembali mendengus dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol kembali. "Aku mau operasi saja."

…

Terakhir Baekhyun tetap melakukan operasi untuk melahirkan bayinya. Dia telah berbaring di atas bankar tanpa mengatakan apapun dengan pandangan sejurus pada langit-langit ruangan. Chanyeol menatapnya lama, meraih kedua tangannya dan menggengamnya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol tak ingin mengakui rasa takut dalam dirinya barulah mendera kini. Chanyeol tak ingin mengatakan apapun apa yang menganggu pikirannya pula, alih-alih mengulas senyum dan mengecup berulang punggung tangan itu.

Baekhyun menggulirkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dengan satu alis naik pada kening.

"Apa?" dia bertanya, nadanya datar terdengar menularkan Chanyeol dalam senyum yang kian lebar terkembang.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu," Chanyeol berkata.

"Kau sudah sadar betapa baiknya aku padamu selama ini?" Baekhyun mengetus.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Apa aku pernah mengataimu jahat?"

"Kau mengataiku seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa!" tuduh Baekhyun benci.

Tawa Chanyeol kian keras terdengar, "Maaf maaf aku keceplosan."

"Yak!" Baekhyun dengan kesal menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Ringisan kesakitan Chanyeol perdengarkan dan Baekhyun lagi menjambak rambutnya—lebih kuat seolah hendak menarik rambut itu sampai ke akar.

"Aku suka kita seperti ini Baek." Chanyeol berucap lagi di antara denyutan yang terasa pada kepalanya. Tatapan jenakanya menghilang, digantikan teduh menghujani Baekhyun dalam hangat. "Apa kau juga?" dia bertanya.

Rahang Baekhyun terkatup, diam-diam dalam hati mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Namun detik berlalu taunya tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari celah bibir tipis itu.

Chanyeol sedikit kecewa namun tak ingin menuntut apapun. Dia mengembangkan senyum lagi sembari menjatuhkan pandangan pada jemari mereka yang tertaut dan lagi mengecup punggung tangan itu.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu," Chanyeol berucap. "Terima kasih karena tak pernah menyerah, bahkan setelah semua hal berat yang harus kau jalani tapi kau pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menyerah."

Baekhyun termangu, ada getaran yang menyentaknya akan hal yang tak benar dia sendiri sadari.

Chanyeol benar… tentang Baekhyun yang tak pernah menyerah dan tetap menjalani kehidupannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi kuat,"

Bahkan sisi rapuh yang lebih mendominasi dirinya,

"Terima kasih sudah bertahan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tetap disini dan hidup bertahan dengan dirinya.

…

Deokjun datang bersama Sowon dengan seragam sekolah yang masih bocah itu kenakan. Teriakannya menggema di lorong memanggil Chanyeol dan bertanya tentang adik bayi barunya. Chanyeol tak sempat menjawab ketika pintu ruang operasi di buka dengan dokter yang keluar dari sana.

"Operasinya berhasil," senyum teduh itu menjalari Chanyeol dalam kelegaan luar biasa. "Tuan Byun melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat sehat."

Chanyeol seperti déjà vu saat Woori melahirkan Deokjun dulu. Rasanya sangat luar biasa hanya dengan berita yang dokter itu katakan. Chanyeol bahagia sekali sampai dia hendak menangis namun kemudian teringat prioritasnya yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Tuan Byun—" dokter itu menjeda, matanya tertaut pada hazel Chanyeol dan nyatanya itu mampu menarik seluruh oksigen yang terkumpul dalam paru-paru pria itu.

"Tuan Byun baik-baik saja, beliau sedang di pindahkan ke ruang inap bersama dengan bayinya. Anda bisa menemuinya setelah itu."

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin pingsan saja—benar tak mampu menahan seluruh luapan kebahagian itu.

…

Sesuai dengan keinginan Baekhyun jika bayinya laki-laki maka dia akan memberinya nama Jiwon, tanpa Byun karena tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki itu Chanyeol mengisi data kelahiran Jiwon dengan tambahan nama Park. Nama miliknya.

Baekhyun tak sempat untuk marah alih-alih menangis ketika sadar dan mendekap bayinya erat-erat. Dia menangis dan Chanyeol tak ingin mengatainya cengeng atau apapun. Deokjun tak henti berdecak kagum dengan antusias menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun—turut memperhatikan bayi merah itu dengan suka cita.

Byun Seunghyun datang bersama Sehun satu jam kemudian membuat Chanyeol segera menarik diri keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia beralasan pulang bersama Deokjun walau kenyataan masih berkeinginan untuk tinggal lebih lama disana.

"Namanya Jiwonie," sayup Chanyeol dengar bertepatan pintu telah di tutup kembali. Raut wajah bahagia Baekhyun masih terekam jelas dalam otak Chanyeol dan menemaninya pulang ke kediaman milik lelaki itu.

Bagaimanapun Chanyeol tak ingin serakah, dia sudah cukup bahagia bagaimanapun.

"Deokjun kau rindu Seoul tidak?"

…

Sehun seperti patung tanpa mulut tak berbicara sepatah katapun sejak kedatangannya. Dia hanya mengatakan selamat tanpa minat lantas menempatkan dirinya duduk pada sofa di sudut ruangan. Sehun marah—lebih tepatnya kecewa dan Baekhyun tau hal itu.

Dia hanya melirik sesekali di antara pembicaraannya dengan Seunghyun lalu memutuskan untuk tak peduli.

Sehun mendengarkan tanpa minat. Matanya menjelajah bosan pada seluruh ruangan hingga akhirnya terhenti pada papan nama di pada keranjang tempat tidur Jiwon. Pria itu bergegas bangkit dan menarik papan itu dengan pelolotan mata.

"Park Jiwon!?"

Sehun terpekik. Baekhyun terkejut sedang Seunghyun tersenyum.

"Apa?!" Baekhyun balas berseru. Pelipisnya dengan cepat berkedut oleh kesal yang mendera, "Park-Chan-Yeol." Desisnya.

"Apa yang salah dengan nama itu?" Seunghyun menyeletuk, "Park Chanyeol adalah Ayahnya, merupakan hal yang wajar dia memberi nama anaknya sendiri," pria tua itu terkekeh di akhir.

Namun sayangnya dua orang yang lain dalam ruangan itu tidak berada dalam pemikiran yang sama. Terlebih Baekhyun dengan sejumput makian yang sudah menggantung pada tenggorokannya.

…

Baekhyun pikir orang ketika menginjak umur 50 tahun ke atas menjadi wajar jika berubah pikun, namun apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan pada orangtuanya adalah sinting dan Baekhyun benar menahan diri untuk tidak memaki lantas menjadi durhaka karena hal itu.

Kata Seunghyun dia tak bisa berlama-lama di Jeju untuk menemani Baekhyun. Sowon cukup di percaya bisa mengurus seluruh kebutuhan Baekhyun selama pemulihan—Baekhyun menyetujui hal itu namun tidak untuk nama Chanyeol yang Seunghyun katakan akan bertanggungjwab terhadapnya pula.

Baekhyun murka, dia nyaris berteriak jika Seunghyun tak memperingati tentang Jiwon yang tengah tidur lelap. Pria tua itu lantas melenggang pergi dan ikut menarik Sehun pula meninggalkan ruang inap itu.

Baekhyun ditinggal dengan kedutan yang kian parah pada pelipis dengan gusar meraih ponsel miliknya. Nama kontak Park Chanyeol di hubungi dan tak memberikan pria itu kesempatan itu menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Yak! Kau sudah sinting atau mau mati hah!" Baekhyun mati-matian menahan suaranya untuk tidak meninggi. Dia melirik bayinya berulang memastikan anaknya itu tak terganggu oleh dirinya sebelum lanjut memaki, "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu mengubah nama anakku seenak penismu!"

Ada jeda sebelum akhirnya kekehan menjawabi Baekhyun, _"Aku tidak lupa jika bayi kita berasal penisku Baek, kau tak harus mengingatkanku terus menerus."_

"Kau keparat!" Baekhyun menghardik.

Chanyeol tidak marah, alih-alih tertawa. _"Presdir Byun mempekerjakan aku lagi, aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Seoul tadi tapi tidak jadi."_

"Mengapa tidak jadi? Aku sudah muak melihatmu jadi enyahlah dari pandanganku."

" _Kupikir kau hanya malu-malu kucing saat hamil saja ternyata setelah melahirkan kau masih saja pemalu, hm?"_

Baekhyun mendelik, "Apa?"

" _Aku dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, ingin kubelikan sesuatu?"_

"Fuck you!"

" _Love you too Mr. Park~"_

Dan Baekhyun benar membanting ponselnya setelah itu.

…

Nyatanya seberapa besar Baekhyun berkeinginan menolak Chanyeol, kenyataan dia tetap membutuhkan peran pria itu untuk membesarkan Jiwon.

Baekhyun buta 100% tentang merawat bayi tapi Chanyeol berada disana untuk membantunya menenangkan Jiwon ketika bayi itu menangis, memandikan Jiwon, mengganti popoknya bahkan mengantar bayi itu untuk tenang dan akhirnya tidur kembali.

Baekhyun melihat semua itu dengan rasa syukur berlebih, namun dia enggan untuk mangakui alih-alih membuang muka lalu menarik telinga Chanyeol jika pria itu mulai menggodanya.

Ketika Jiwon berusia 4 bulan, Chanyeol juga tak lupa pula untuk mengingatkan Baekhyun jadwal imunisasi yang rutin harus bayi itu jalani. Mereka pergi ke rumah sakit bersama lalu setelahnya menjemput Deokjun di sekolah.

"Jiwonie~" Panggilan antusias yang selalu Deokjun tujukan pada Jiwon merupakan salah satu apa yang Baekhyun sukai. Carrier itu tak pernah menolak ketika Deokjun mendekatkan dirinya pada Jiwon dan menghabiskan waktu dengan adik tirinya itu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan, diam-diam mengambil potret kebersamaan itu melalui ponselnya.

Baekhyun tak ingin mengakui jika dia merasa bahagia, sangat-sangat bahagia. Ada rasa hangat menjalar, mengisi palung hatinya dan meringankan seluruh beban pikirannya.

Baekhyun hanya tak ingin mengakui jika nyatanya semua kebahagian itu dia dapatkan dari pria yang duduk di antara bocah-bocah itu.

Park Chanyeol yang dia benci.

Park Chanyeol yang diam-diam dia cintai.

…

"Jangan lupakan botol susu Jiwon," Baekhyun mengingatkan untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia jalan mondar-mandir di depan Chanyeol dengan Jiwon dalam gendongan.

"Botol susu sudah," Chanyeol menunjukkan botol dengan tutup biru itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Popok?"

"Popok juga sudah."

Baekhyun mangut-mangut, merasa puas karena Chanyeol benar dapat di andalkan dalam mengemas perlengkapan. Namun Baekhyun enggan untuk mengatakan apapun dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar Deokjun.

"Kau itu dominant, mengapa dandan lama sekali?" pada kusen pintu Baekhyun berkata.

"Hyung bisa bantu aku pilihkan baju, mana yang lebih baik?" Deokjun menunjuk dua pasang baju yang telah Sowon letakkan di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Masing-masing berwarna biru sedang yang lain berwarna toska.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sesaat kemudian mendengus, "selera Sowon benar-benar payah." Lelaki itu berdecak kemudian. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar dan membuka lemari mencari deretan pakaian Deokjun lantas mengambil satu.

"Pakai ini."

"Kuning?" Deokjun menatap Baekhyun dengan colosan muka tak percaya. "Aku tidak mau pakai kuning." Bocah itu menolak.

"Kenapa? Kuning 'kan bagus!" Baekhyun bersungut tak suka. "Jiwonie saja pakai kuning, aku juga." Dia menunjuk Jiwon dan dirinya sendiri. "Appamu juga pakai kuning hari ini."

"Appa?" Deokjun kembali terkejut. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Appa pakai baju warna kuning sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja karena selera Appamu sangat payah." Baekhyun memutar bola sekali.

Deokjun mengangguk setuju, "Appa memang payah." Katanya. "Tapi Appa bilang tidak apa-apa karena Hyung Cantik tetap menyukainya."

Baekhyun melotot, "SIAPA YANG MENGATAKAN FITNAH KEJI ITU!?" teriakan itu menyentak Jiwon dan membuat bayi itu menangis tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun kelabakan, berusaha keras menenangkan anaknya itu dengan menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa?" mendengar riuh, Chanyeol datang tergopoh menghampiri.

"Jiwonie menangis," adu Baekhyun. Raut wajahnya kian panik dan merutuki dirinya sendiri menjadi penyebab hal itu.

"Tepuk pantatnya Baek, kau lupa Jiwonie lebih suka pantatnya ditepuk daripada punggung?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan segera melakukan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Dia menepuk-nepuk pantat halus itu dengan sayang dengan gumanan-gumanan menenangkan lelaki itu bisikkan pada telinga Jiwon.

"Benar bukan?" Chanyeol berucap bangga. "Jiwonie sangat mirip denganmu ya Baek," tangan besarnya mengusap halus puncak kepala Jiwon. Pria itu menunduk, menempatkan mulutnya pada telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik disana, "sepertimu yang suka sekali pantatnya di spank-spank."

"Yak!" Baekhyun berseru dalam delikan. Sipitnya melotot dan Chanyeol malah tertawa. Pria dungu itu bahkan dengan tidak tau diri merangkul Baekhyun dan mencuri kecupan kilat pada pipi.

"Yak—" Baekhyun kembali memekik namun terpotong ketika Deokjun menyela dalam ajakan.

"Aku sudah siap, ayo kita piknik!"

"Ya, ayo kita piknik _go go go_ ~" Chanyeol meraih Deokjun segera dan menggendong anaknya itu pada punggung. "Berangkat~"

 **...**

Baekhyun tergelak sepanjang larian keluar dari air dengan sekujur badan basah dan kotor menuju tempat dimana Chanyeol duduk memangku Jiwon di atas tikar yang mereka gelar di atas pasir. Rambut Baekhyun menjadi cekang oleh air asin yang menetes melewati wajahnya.

"Jiwonie~" Baekhyun berbaring pada pasir berhadapan dengan bayi yang akan berusia satu tahun bulan depan nanti. Jiwon menyambut antusias dengan tangan kotor oleh pasir meraih wajah Baekhyun.

"Ah Jiwonie kau mengotori wajah Papa~" Baekhyun merengek pura-pura sedih, wajahnya dia dekatkan pada perut Jiwon dan mengecup terlampau banyak bagian itu sampai Jiwon tertawa karenanya.

"Kau senang?" Chanyeol bertanya. Wajahnya secerah matahari memperhatikan raut bahagia Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu mendongak dan mengangguk, "Senang." Cengirnya.

Minggu lalu Baekhyun merengek meminta mandi di pantai namun tak bisa dilakukan ketika hujan tak henti-hentinya mengguyur di musim panas itu. Keinginannya baru terpenuhi hari ini, wajar saja matahari sampai kalah dengan senyum cerah terlampau lebar pada wajahnya itu.

Chanyeol tertegun sedang tubuh mengaku pada tempatnya. Wajahnya di rambati merah, sedang rongga dada berdebar tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Terpesona padaku, huh?" Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Aku sudah terpesona padamu sejak dulu Baek," Chanyeol menyahut ringan tanpa ingin menutupi apa yang tengah di rasakannya.

Carrier itu mendengus, lantas membuang muka. "Omong kosong." Decihnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol memutar mata dan balik berdecih. "Kalau begitu kau yang terpesona padaku,"

"Apa-apaan!" Baekhyun melotot.

"Kalimatmu Baek." Chanyeol menegur sembari melirik Jiwon. Rahang carrier itu kontan mengatup dan mengerjab berulang.

Chanyeol menjawil hidung lelaki itu gemas, ketika Baekhyun hendak menyalak protes Chanyeol dengan segera membungkamnya dalam ciuman. "Ayo kita menikah." Ucap Chanyeol disana. "Kita harus segera mendaftarkan riwayat kelahiran Jiwon secara resmi pada hukum, mau sampai menunda memangnya?"

Baekhyun lekas melepaskan diri dan bergegas bangkit dari posisinya. Dia duduk bersila dan pura-pura memfokuskan dirinya pada Jiwon. "Lagi-lagi alasan itu lagi," keluhnya dalam gumanan. "Setidaknya carilah alasan yang berkelas sedikit Park Chanyeol."

"Hm," Chanyeol berguman, "Alasan berkelas yang lain ya karena aku mencintaimu."

"Yak! Alasan omong kos—"

"Itu bukan omong kosong Baekhyun," Chanyeol menyela. "Aku sungguh mencintaimu dan aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersamamu."

Bohong jika pernyataan itu tidak memperngaruhi Baekhyun sama sekali. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar, keras sekali seolah seluruh darahnya hendak meledak karena terlampau banyak berkumpul disana. Namun lagi, Baekhyun enggan menjawabi hal itu. Dia kembali membuang muka dengan kikuk ikut menyerangnya setelah itu.

Beruntung suasana canggung itu terselamatkan oleh teriakan Deokjun yang masih berenang di pantai. "Hyung ayo berenang lagi!" bocah itu berteriak keras.

Baekhyun tak membuang waktu, lekas bangkit dan berlari. Namun Chanyeol lebih cepat mencekal lengannya membuat lelaki itu nyaris jatuh tak mampu menahan keseimbangan.

"Tidakkah kau bosan mendengar Deokjun terus memanggilmu Hyung? Tidakkah panggilan Papa lebih manis terdengar?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah, lengannya di tarik membuat cengkraman Chanyeol terlepas, "Dasar gila!" Baekhyun mengutuk dan tanpa aba-aba segera berlari.

"Aku memang gila karenamu Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak keras tanpa peduli akan pengunjung yang lain. "Kubilang aku mencintaimu kau dengar!?"

Baekhyun memaki lagi dengan seluruh rasa malu yang menumpuk pada wajahnya.

"Dasar sinting! Sinting! Sinting!" hardiknya bertubi. Baekhyun hanya ingin mengubur tubuhnya di dalam laut berharap panas wajahnya bisa hilang, terlebih dada yang berdebar kian tak terkendali tanpa henti mendengungkan sebaris kata yang berusaha lelaki itu pendam sejak dulu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol…"

* * *

 **tamat**

* * *

Makasih udah baca ff ini, nge fav. nge foll terlebih yang memberikan review terima kasih beribu banyak.

I hope it's good enough for the ending :)

Terakhir terima kasih lagi dan see you di ff-ff ku yang lain :D

Salam CHANBAEK IS REAL and Kokobye!


End file.
